


The Hacker

by StarkSkywalker15



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot of trust issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Anxiety Attacks, Arc Reactor, Arc Reactor Issues, Assassins & Hitmen, Author's Favorite, Avenger Loki, BAMF JARVIS, BAMF Tony, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Childhood Trauma, Clint Is a Good Bro, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Dead People, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, False Identity, Genius Tony Stark, Hacking, Haunting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Human Experimentation, Hunter Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, IronWidow - Freeform, Lies, Manipulative Nick Fury, Natasha Feels, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Phill Coulson is alive, Poor Tony, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Presumed Dead, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Tony Stark, Revelations, Revenge, Robert Downey Jr. - Freeform, Running Away, Science Bros, Secret Identity, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Super Soldier Serum, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Being Tony, Tony Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Whump, Tony plays the piano, young Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 63,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkSkywalker15/pseuds/StarkSkywalker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Tony tenia 3 años, su padre lo uso como un experimento en un intento por tratar de replicar el suero de súper soldado. El experimento fallo pero a el suero le dio a Tony la habilidad de manipular el metal. Howard lo uso como su arma privada y lo escondió del mundo haciéndoles creer que su hijo había muerto.</p><p>Años mas tarde, los Vengadores es tan en busca de un hacker - cazarrecompensas que logro infiltrarse en la bases de datos de S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando Tony tenia 3 años, su padre lo uso como un experimento en un intento por tratar de replicar el suero de súper soldado. El experimento fallo pero a el suero le dio a Tony la habilidad de manipular el metal. Howard lo uso como su arma privada y lo escondió del mundo haciéndoles creer que su hijo había muerto.

25 años mas tarde, los Vengadores es tan en busca de un hacker - cazarrecompensas que logro infiltrarse en la bases de datos de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que la habilidad de Tony es algo parecida a la de Magneto en X-Men solo que el es capaz de crear metal de su cuerpo y convertirlo en lo que sea, pasa lo mismo si toca el metal. Tambien quiero tener votación que pareja quieren que haya, me refiero al interés amoroso de Tony (no será slash): Las opciones son Iron Widow; Pepperony o OC.

Esta historia esta inspirada en varias como la de AES04 y AOS, que están en ingles en Fanfiction.net

Espero que les guste.

Prologo

Un pequeño Tony Stark estaba dormido en su cama después de un dia muy agitado para el. El era un niño muy alegre y siempre estaba lleno energía, también era muy inteligente para su edad cosa que no era gran cosa ya que su padre era el famoso Howard Stark.

“!!Anthony!!” Grito Howard desde el pasillo. El niño no lo escucho y el siguió dormido.

“!!ANTHONY!!” Volvio a gritar Howard entrando a la habitación de su hijo y lo agarro bruscamente por el hombro despertándolo. Tony se despertó asustado por que sabia por la expresión que tenia su padre que estaba enojado y borracho al juzgar el olor a licor en su ropa, y eso no era bueno.

“¿Qué sucede padre?” Pregunto Tony.

“Levantate y vístete mocoso” Le ordeno su padre y le obedeció, sabia que no debía de desobedecerlo amenos que quisiera un golpe el la cara.

“¡Howard es solo un niño!” Grito su madre entrando a la habitación. Las lagrimas corrian por su rostro y su ojo derecho estaba morado.

“¡Es por el bien del país Maria!” Le grito furioso Howard.

“¡Pero es tu hijo y no puedes hacerle esto!”

“¡Por eso mismo Maria. Es mi hijo puedo hacer lo que quiera con el!”

“¡Ya esta listo skiinkle!”

“Siseñor” Le respondió timido Tony.

“Habla bien”

“Si señor”

“Bien entonces te espero en el coche en 5 minutos” Le dijo su padre mientras salía de la habitación, dejando al pequeño Tony con su madre que seguía llorando y que lo mira con tristeza.

“Oh, Tony lo siento tanto.” Su madre lo abrazo y el por reflejo hizo lo mismo.

“¿Por qué lloras mami?” Pregunto el en una forma en que solo los niños pequeños pueden preguntar. Su solo se separo del abrazo y se le quedo mirando como si esta sería la última vez que vería a su hijo, por desgracia así seria. Maria le acaricio su pequeña mejilla a su hijo.

“Te amo Tony, no lo olvides. Mami siempre estará contigo aunque no me veas.” Le dijo.

“Yo también te amo mami. ¿Pero por qué lloras?” Volvió a preguntar Tony. Estaba algo confundido, su madre parecía muy preocupada y triste y a el no le gustaba verla así, el odiaba la tristeza.

“Se fuerte por mi ¿Me lo prometes?”

“Lo prometo” Contesto cabizbajo a su madre haciendo un puchero.

“Ti amo piccola.” Le dijo su madre en italiano.

“¡ANTHONY!” Escucho a su padre gritar desde abajo.

Tony le dio un último abrazo a su madre y le dio un beso en la frete, y bajo corriendo a donde su padre le dijo que fuera.

“Hasta pronto, joven amo” Le despidió Jarvis, su mayordomo, desde la puerta.

Tony se despidió por educación y subió al auto de su padre en la parte trasera.

“¿A dónde vamos, papi?”

“Papa ha estado trabajando en algo muy importante Anthony ¿Te gustaría ayudar?” Le dijo maliciosamente Howard a su pequeño hijo que respondió entusiasmadamente. Lo que Tony no sabía es que esto era el inicio de una vida llena de sufrimiento.


	2. Procedan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si quienes hayan visto X-Men 2y Wolwerine Origen, pero sip, es el mismo lago Alkali, mi idea es que esto sea como una fusión entre algunos personajes de esta historia. William Striker será el mismo y tal vez Logan aparezca, pero no los demás x-Men, en este mundo no existen. Puede que Logan forme algo importante más adelante.  
> Espero les guste.

“¿A dónde vamos, papi?”

“Papa ha estado trabajando en algo muy importante Anthony ¿Te gustaría ayudar?”

Fue un largo viaje, pero ambos Stark llegaron a su destino: El lago Alkali. Estaban en lo que parecía ser una presa, había un espeso bosque a su alrededor lleno de nieve y hacia mucho aire frio.

"¡Sr. Stark!" Saludo un hombre con postura militar "Gen William Striker” Se presento dándole un saludo de manos a Howard quien se lo devolvió.

“Un placer General. Este es mi hijo Anthony” Dijo Howard señalando al pequeño Tony.

“Mucho gusto” Saludo Striker con una sonrisa agachándose al nivel del pequeño. “Sera mejor que entremos antes de que pillemos un resfriado” Dijo entrando a los cimientos de la presa.

Howard y Tony lo siguieron, pero Tony fue separado de su padre cuando entraron por un hombre con un saco negro, el hombre le dio una sonrisa que le erizo la piel, sus colmillos estaban muy filosos y su cara le recordaba a un animal.

“No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de adultos” Le dijo sombríamente el hombre.

“Ve con el Anthony” Le dijo su padre desde donde estaba. Tony asintió y siguió al hombre.

 

* * *

 

“¿El suero está listo?” Pregunto Howard

“Casi listo, hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes con el personal” Le dijo Striker despreocupadamente.

“¿Qué tipo de inconvenientes?”

“Los de siempre, quejas e insubordinación, nada que no se pueda controlar” Striker guio al ingeniero por los pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto que estaba repleto de aparatos muy parecidos a los que construyo Howard cuando ayudo al Dr. Erskine, solo que esta vez tenía algo de esencia mas suya. Había varias personas en el lugar murmurando un montón de cosas científicas y en medio de la habitación había una capsula, parecida a la que metieron a Steve Rogers.

“Supongo que esto” Volvió a hablar Striker señalando la capsula en medio de la habitación. “No nos servirá de mucho considerando el tamaño de tu hijo” Dijo haciendo un ademan a la estatura del hijo de Howard. “¡¿Cuántos años tiene?!”

“No lo sé, creo que tiene 4 o 5 años” Dijo Howard frunciendo el ceño en disgusto.

“¡No sabes la edad de tu hijo!” Exclamo algo sorprendido Striker “Espera, ¡¿tu esposa está de acuerdo con esto?!” Le grito algo exasperado.

“No, pero su opinión no importa porque ese mocoso es mi hijo y puedo hacer lo que quiera con el.” Le contesto Howard de la misma manera en que le había dicho a su esposa. Apenas se había olvidado de lo furiosa que estaba su mujer cuando se llevo a Anthony y ahora estaba buscando formas de reconciliarse ahora que se había deshecho del chico, bueno no se deshizo de él completamente, pero si este proyecto tenia éxito el niño tal vez se convertiría en un arma militar secreta y si no, bueno, al menos se sacrifico por su país.

“Como quieras Howard, pero quiero advertirte que no sabemos cómo reaccionara el cuerpo del niño” Dijo algo disgustado Striker. “Si su cuerpo no resiste el suero, existe la posibilidad de que el chico…”

“Muera” Termino Howard por el general. “Lo sé general, pero realmente no me interesa. Si muere ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Estará muerto ¿no?”

Striker solo asintió atónito ante las declaraciones de Howard y se retiro.

“Les diré sobre los cambio a mi equipo. Con su permiso”

 

* * *

 

Tony estaba acurrucado en una bola en un cuarto oscuro, bueno no tan oscuro ya que podía distinguir un catre en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Tenía frio y mucho miedo, a él no le gustaba la oscuridad pero el trato de ser valiente, después de todo el Capitán América no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, y él quería ser como el Capitán, así que no tenía por qué asustarse por la oscuridad. Pero aun tenía frio. Se levanto y se acomodo en el catre que había dejando que sus pequeños ojos se cerraran.

Estaba soñando que ayudaba al gran Capitán América en una de sus peligrosas misiones cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. El abrió los ojos y levanto su rostro para ver quien entro al cuarto. El hombre que se había presentado como el Gen Striker estaba en la puerta con una mochila en su mano derecha y en la otra llevaba una bandeja llena de comida.

“Perdona si te desperté” Le dijo y encendió la luz. Tony frunció el ceño ante la repentina iluminación. El hombre se acerco a él y se sentó junto a él en el catre.

“Toma te traje algo de comer, me imagino que tu padre no te dio nada” Le dijo re-volviéndole el pelo. “Bueno, mas tarde les ordenare que traigan mas cobijas, este lugar es un congelador”

Striker se quedo unos minutos con Tony observando cómo se decidía por comer lo que le había dado el hombre y por tratar de mantenerse despierto. El general dejo la mochila que traía en los pies del catre y se retiro apagando la luz antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ahora que Tony sabía donde estaba el apagador de luz, se levanto y trato de encenderla pero estaba demasiado alto y no lo logro. Se rindió después de varios saltos por tocar el apagador. Miro la mochila que había dejado el hombre y se pregunto que habría en ella. Regreso al catre y volvió a cubrirse por la única manta que había, se estiro para agarrar la mochila y la abrió.

Dentro de ella había dos cambios de ropa y un peluche. Saco la ropa y luego el peluche, lo inspecciono durante un rato, no podía notar con claridad de que estaba vestido pero por la forma claramente era un oso de peluche. De repente la puerta se abrió de nuevo y el hombre de los colmillos le arrojo varias cobijas y volvió a cerrar las puertas.

“¡Espera!” Le grito Tony.

El hombre se detuvo en su acción por cerrar la puerta y espero a que el niño volviera hablar.

“¿Podría encender la luz señor?”

El hombre se quedo un momento observándolo y después cerró la puerta.

Tony suspiro, él quería ser como el Capitán América pero tenía miedo, no sabía dónde estaba y extrañaba a su madre. Tomo el peluche que le habían dado en sus pequeños brazos y se acurruco en una bola dejando que las lágrimas cayeran.

El no quería estar aquí, quería ir a casa, quería ver a su madre y escuchar a Jarvis.

“¿Quiero ir a casa?”

 

* * *

 

Dos semanas después

Tony aun seguía en su rutina de hace 2 semanas. Dormir, despertarse en medio de la oscuridad, comer y volver a dormir. Si nadie aquí se preocupaba por su alimentación, solo tenía una comida al día.

Su única compañía era el oso de peluche que le había traído aquel hombre Striker. Hace poco descubrió que el oso tenía un traje del Capitán América. En ocasiones el platicaba con el peluche sobre ideas que se le ocurrían, de sus sueños o de las cosas que quería para navidad o su cumpleaños.

“Tal vez le pida a Santa un robot...emm… pero no cualquier robot, quiero uno que tenga lanza llamas y miles de armas para poder atrapar a los malos. Ya sabes cómo los malos con los que lucha-digo con los que luchas Cap.” Le decía al Oso Capitán América.

“¿Qué dices?” Fingió que el peluche le preguntaba, pero más bien esa pregunta era para sí mismo “¿Qué días es hoy?... No lo sé… creo que ya han pasado dos semana Cap… sabes…” Tony fue cortado de su pensamiento por la puerta de la habitación.

“Anthony” Dijo una voz frio, pero el niño reconoció la voz como la de su padre.

Tony se levanto entusiasmado a abrazar a su padre, cuando lo hizo recibió un golpe en la mejilla.

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?” Le grito Howard “Levántate y ponte esto” Le entrego un pantalón azul. Tony se levanto tímidamente del suelo y tomo el pantalón que le entrego su padre. Algunas lágrimas se empezaron a formar en su rostro.

“¡Deja de llorar!” Howard le volvió a gritar al notar sus lágrimas, lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa. “¡Eres un Stark y los Stark estamos hechos de hierro!” Pero eso le causo que soltara en llanto a la vez que su padre le volvió a dar otra bofetada. “¡Te dije que dejaras de llorar!”

“S-ssihmp- si señor” Le contesto entre sollozos Tony. Trato de contener las lagrimas y comenzó a ponerse la prenda que le había dado su padre.

Cuando termino su padre le dijo que lo siguiera y el obedeció. Caminaron por varios pasillos que estaban llenos de tuberías y charcos de agua. Llegaron a una habitación que estaba repleta de maquinas. Alrededor de Tony había varias personas que llevaban batas blancas y en medio de la habitación, Tony noto una silla que estaba conectada a varios tubos.

“Hola Tony, ven” Le detuvo una mujer rubia extendiéndole el brazo en una forma amigable. El dudo al principio pero la mujer le estaba sonriendo cariñosamente, su sonrisa le recordó a la de su madre y el extendió la mano.

La mujer lo guió hasta la silla. Varias personas más se acercaron a él y le conectaron algunos cables en su pecho, lo colocaron en la silla, le sujetaron sus muñecas en los reposa brazos con dos cinturones de cuero y sus hombros también fueron sujetados, y ahí fue donde el miedo se empezó a apoderar de él.

“¿Qué me van hacer?” Pregunto asustado.

“Tony… ¿Quieres ser como el Capitán América?” Le dijo su padre maliciosamente.

“Yo… si, si quiero”

“Bien, entonces quédate muy quietecito Tony” Le dijo Striker desde lo que parecía ser el panel de control.

Tony asintió, pero el miedo le seguía controlando.

“Esto tal vez te duela” Le dijo la mujer que lo había traído a la silla, tenía su mano un tubo con jeringa que estaba conectado a una maquina que tenía varios frascos con un liquido azul.

La mujer tomo un algodón con alcohol, busco una vena en el brazo izquierdo de Tony y lo froto, después inserto la aguja.

“Todo listo señor” Le dijo a Striker quien solo asintió.

Striker solo suspiro. “¿Está seguro de esto?” Le pregunto a Howard. El asintió

“Procedan” Ordeno Striker.

Varias personas comenzaron a apretar botones y jalar palancas.

“Replica de Erskine. Aplicando el 5% de dosis” Grito un científico.

Uno de los frascos que tenían el líquido azul, comenzó a vaciarse. Corrió por el tubo hasta llegar al brazo de Tony.

“¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!” Empezó a gritar de dolor Tony.

“Su ritmo cardiaco a aumentado señor” Grito otro hombre.

“¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!”

Howard observaba sádicamente como su hijo se retorcía de dolor en la silla. Striker solo miraba atónito al genio y a su hijo.

El sabía por lo que veía y escuchaba que el niño tal vez no sobreviviría a la dosis.

“Señor sus signos vitales están decayendo” Escucho Striker decirle uno de sus trabajadores.

“Apaguen…”Ordeno, pero Howard lo corto al instante.

“NO”

“¡Howard tu hijo se está muriendo!”

“¡DIJE QUE NO!”

BIP

BIP BIP BIP

“Señor va ir a paro cardiaco” Le grito a Striker una mujer que también estaba revisando los signos vitales de Tony. Striker la ignoro.

“Aumenten la dosis en un 12%” Ordeno Howard de la nada aun con un rostro sádico.

“No lo…” Exclamo Striker.

“Háganlo” Le cayó el genio.

BIP BIP BIP

BIP BIP BIP

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

 

* * *

 

Tony POV

¿Qué me van hacer?¿Va doler mucho?

“Esto te dolerá un poco” Me dijo la mujer que me trajo a la silla. Me conecto algo a mi bra-zo que dolió por un momento.

Observe a mi papi que estaba arriba donde había muchas maquinas. El me veía con una mirada fría y me daba miedo. Después observe al hombre junto a mi papi, creo que se llama Striker, estaba hablando con mi papi.

“Procedan” Alzo la voz. Un hombre se cerco a mí y me entrego algo que tenía forma de dientes.

“Abre la boca” Me dijo. Yo obedecí y metió esas cosas en mi boca que se ajustaron a mis dientes, trate de cerrarla de nuevo pero no pude.

De repente vi que un líquido azul subía por el tubo que estaba con mi brazo. Cuando llego hasta el final empecé a sentir mucho dolor en mi brazo, después en mi hombro y al final en el resto de mi cuerpo. Esa cosa me estaba quemando por dentro, pero también me congelaba el cuerpo, me dolía mucho.

“¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!” Comencé a gritar. No me importo si mi padre me regañaba y empecé a llorar. Mordí las cosas que tenía en mi boca por el dolor.}

“¿Quieres ser como el Capitán América?” Recordé las palabras de mi padre. Si el Capitán América tuvo que pasar por esto, entonces tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar. Pero el dolor comenzó a aumentar, esta vez no lo soporte y cerré los ojos.

 

* * *

 

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

El silencio se hizo como el corazón del pequeño Tony se detuve.

“Sr. Stark… Y-yo le dije que el niño no soportaría” Le dijo el General cabizbajo.

Howard estaba furioso, no porque su hijo estaba muerto, si no porque el experimento había fracasado. Estuvo a punto de golpear al general cuando alguien grito.

“¡Está de vuelta!”

Ambos hombre miraron con asombro al pequeño en la silla que ahora parecía dormido. Pero no hubo ningún cabio. Si tal vez era exageración llegar a pensar que el cuerpo del niño seria mas tonificado y más alto pero seguía siendo el mismo. Delgado, desnutrido y pequeño.

“¿Por qué no hubo ningún cambio?” Pregunto muy serio Howard. “¡¿Por qué?!”

“Sr. Stark el niño recibió solo una pequeña dosis” Hablo uno de los doctores.

“¡¿Entonces que esperan?! Apliquen todo el suero”

“Howard, no podemos. Tenemos que esperar a que el cuerpo de tu hijo se acostumbre a él.” Le dijo Striker

El genio asintió de mala gana. “Quiero que le aplique la segunda dosis lo más pronto posible General, si no Industrias Stark no financiará este proyecto ¿me escucho?”

“Si señor.” Respondió Striker. Howard se retiro del lugar dejando al general y a su equipo en la habitación.

“Víctor, lleva al muchacho a su celda” Le ordeno un hombre que estaba parado en una esquina.

El hombre tomo a Tony y lo llevo a su celda.

 

* * *

 

Todo esto se repitió cada semana. Tony se despertaba a su cuarto con un dolor inmenso en el cuerpo después de que le inyectaran otra dosis, permanecía inmóvil durante un largo tiempo, unos días después el hombre que ahora sabía que se llamaba Víctor, entraba al cuarto y lo llevaba otra vez a la silla.

“¡Papi no, por favor me duele, papi no dejes que me lastimen” Grito una vez en una de sus sesiones. Howard se acerco y le dio una bofetada.

“¡Se un Stark, Anthony!” Fue lo que le dijo. Desde entonces Tony descubrió que el jamás le había preocupado a su padre. Ese día ‘papi’ se convirtió en ‘señor’.

Pero Howard estaba muy furioso por que todavia no habia ningun cambio en el cuerpo de Tony.

“¡¿Por qué no ha pasado nada!?” Grito Howard en una de las últimas sesiones.

“No lo sé tal vez su cuerpo no está reaccionando o el suero…” Se excuso Striker.

“Entonces arréglenlo” Alzó la voz Howard. “Y tú” Señalo a Víctor. “Lleva al mocoso a su celda”

“Yo no recibo ordenes tuyas” Le contesto Víctor.

“¡Víctor!” Le dijo Striker “Haz lo que te dice” Dijo inclinando la cabeza como diciendo ‘Ahora no’.

Víctor obedeció de mala gana y fue por Tony y llevo a su celda. Para el momento en el que llego a la puerta Tony despertó y Víctor lo noto.

“Tiene una mierda de padre chico” Se burlo, Tony lo ignoro. Víctor bajo al chico y cerró la puerta.

Ya había pasado casi un año, Tony se aburría muy fácilmente en su celda. Su único compañero aun seguía siendo ese oso de peluche disfrazado del Capitán América.

“Parece que regresaremos a lo de siempre Cap” Suspiro y se sentó en el catre. “Cuando regrese a casa te presentare a mi madre y a Jarvis, son muy buenas personas, sobretodo  
Jarvis, el cuenta historias maravillosas y…” Se detuvo. No sabía porque pero sentía que tal vez no volvería a casa.


	3. Howard's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¡¡TONY POR FAVOR!!” Le gritaba Maria su hijo. Las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Tony, el jamás quiso esta vida, el jamás pidió ser partido en pedazos y ser reparado una y otra vez hasta convertirse en el pequeño monstruo que es ahora. “¡¡TE AMO. POR FAVOR TONY!!”

**[Howard's Tale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AihUknstCfQ) **

* * *

 

Tony no estaba seguro de como paso. Lo único que sabía era que el metal en su mano ahora era una filosa navaja. Según los científicos explicaron. El suero que se le fue inyectado no fue hecho de acuerdo a las instrucciones por lo que le dio la habilidad de manipular cualquier cosa metálica con solo tocarlo.

En el momento que Howard se dio cuenta, su vida se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Tony fue sometido a un duro entrenamiento. Aprendió varios idiomas y como leer a la gente, le enseñaron como matar a una persona, aprendió a disparar un arma a los 5 y mato a su primera víctima unos días antes de su séptimo cumpleaños, y ocho cuando el lidero su primera misión. Pero aun así no dejaron de llevarlo a esa silla cada vez que mejoraban el suero.

 

_Age five just a little boy shy_

_Is he ready for the big surprise_

_He'll be playing' Lego in a dream_

_When the shadows come to life_

 

Age nine then he should've been fine with a secret he's sure to keep

_Two times and they tell a little lie_

_For the sake of him and me_

_Now it's over_

_I need closure_

 

"¡Quiero ver a mi hijo Howard!" Era lo que siempre gritaba Maria cuando Howard iba a casa sin Tony.

 

* * *

El tiempo pasó y Tony había cumplido 13 cuando escapo. Como ya había dicho, el suero no había hecho gran cambio físico en el por lo que era un chico muy delgado y pequeño para su edad.

Corrió por el bosque que rodeaba la presa, miles de guardias detrás de él. No podía detenerse, esta era su oportunidad de libertad. Lo único que llevaba era la mochila que le habían dado el primer día que llego junto con su oso de peluche.

"No te preocupes. Vamos a salir de esta" Le dijo a su amigo de felpa pero era más para sí mismo. El pánico por ser capturado de nuevo le impidió darse cuenta que ya nadie lo perseguía hasta que llego a una pequeña cabaña.

Tenía hambre y mucho sueño. Entro a la cabaña sin importarle si estaba habitada. El solo quería esconderse por si alguien lo seguía. Se quedó dormido en un sofá.

 

_Hey! Look what you did to me_

_While you were ticking me off_

_Gotten be stoned, leave me alone_

_I'm waiting for mom to comfort me_

_But when I open my mouth_

_Don't say, nothing_

 

* * *

"¿Está vivo?" Dijo una voz femenina.

"No lo sé" Contesto una vos gruesa. "¡Hey niño!" Grito el hombre sacudiendo el hombro del niño en su sofá. "¡Despierta mocoso!"

Tony se despertó de golpe, estaba muy asustado y confundido. '¡Oh no me han encontrado!' Pensó. Se alejó del hombre que lo había despertado y busco una salida.

"Oye ¿Estas bien?" preguntó el hombre.

"¡Lo siento... yo... yo... prometo no hacerlo de nuevo!" Tony se disculpó casi en llanto. Su respiración era muy agitada y su cabeza volteaba frenéticamente en busca de una salida. Parecía un cachorro acorralado "¡Por favor no me lastimen! ¡Prometo ser bueno!" Se arrodillo para mostrar su arrepentimiento.

"Logan" Dijo la mujer al hombre. Logan asintió y se acercó al niño lentamente mostrando su brazos en signo de paz.

"Escucha amigo, no voy a hacerte daño Okay" Logan le dijo para tratar de tranquilizarlo pero el niño se levantó de su reverencia en cuanto él se acercó alejándose hasta chocar con una pared. "¡Oye, oye, tranquilo!"

"Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?" Le pregunto la mujer en un tono maternal. De inmediato ambos varones le voltearon a ver. El niño tenía una gran confusión escrita en todo su rostro. Ella se fue acercando a Logan de la misma manera que él lo hizo hasta llegar casi al espacio personal del chico y se arrodillo dándole un sonrisa. El niño volvió a retroceder "Soy Kayla ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?"

Tony pareció dudar por un momento su respuesta, pero la mirada de Kayla le hizo sentir seguro de alguna forma. "T-tony" Le dijo muy tímidamente, nadie dijo su apellido así que por que decirlo.

Tony se quedó con ellos durante un tiempo. Sabía que era muy rápido para sentir a Logan y Kayla como su familia. Logan le había contado de sus habilidades y el de alguna forma lo hizo. Kayla lo trato como su hijo.

Todo eso desapareció cuando un día ninguno de ellos regreso después del trabajo. Así no tuvo opción más que volver a desaparecer.

* * *

 

_Age twelve and it isn't going well_

_Now he's three years to the day_

_Confused, but unlike you_

_This feeling won't go away_

 

Quería ir a Nueva York, quería reunirse con su madre una vez más, pero no sabía cómo ya que estaba muy claro que Howard estaría ahí.

Consiguió esconderse en un camión de carga. Dormía en las calles y robaba comida. Su mochila y su oso eran su única compañía en las frías noches en las calles.

Cerca de Nueva York conoció a Cesar. Ya llevaba días sin comer y no había podido robar nada. Varios hombres del laboratorio donde estaba lo habían encontrado y de nuevo estaba huyendo. Termino escondiéndose en un callejón sin salida, su escondite no le duro mucho tiempo por que pronto lo tenían rodeado.

De repente de la nada un hombre de color golpeo a sus captores y lo llevo a su casa. Era un pequeño departamento muy descuidado pero él no se quejaba porque pudo dormir en una cama esa noche.

 

_Sixteen and the woman down the street_

_Has invited him to come inside_

_First time and it didn't feel right_

_It'll be the last time he tries_

 

Cesar le contó de su trabajo y le explico que el aveces también tenía que huir. Aveces Cesar lo llevaba con él porque no le gustaba dejarlo solo en casa, era como un hermano pequeño para el tipo.

Poco después de su décimo quinto cumpleaños Howard y varios hombres de Striker lo encontraron.

No pudo hacer nada cuando ellos acabaron con la vida Cesar. Aquella vez perdió el control de sí mismo y ataco a los asesinos del que consideraba su primer mejor amigo. Él creó una armadura a partir de un bote de basura que estaba a su alcance, por desgracia lo volvieron a capturar.

Cuando se despertó se sorprendió de no estar en la presa del lago Alkali, esta vez estaba en lo que parecía en un almacén militar, para su horror estaba de nuevo en esa silla.

"Descuida, me lo agradecerás después de esto" Le dijo Striker entrando a la habitación, a su lado estaba Víctor como siempre. "Ahora tu cuerpo será capaz de crear cualquier metal. No te parece divertido."

Esta vez el dolor fue más intenso que todas las veces anteriores. Cuando termino el experimento le obligaron a matar a su propia madre porque al parecer amenazaba con delatarlos a las autoridades.

"¡TONY POR FAVOR!" Le gritaba Maria a su hijo. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Tony. El jamás quiso esta vida, el jamás pidió ser partido en pedazos y ser reparado una y otra vez hasta convertirse en el pequeño monstruo que es ahora. "¡POR FAVOR TONY!"

"Lo siento…" Le dijo. Las manos le temblaban y podía sentir lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. Él había huido de este infierno para reunirse con su madre, ese siempre fue su sueño cada vez que cerraba los ojos en esa celda. Pero ahora que está aquí, muchos de sus sentimientos se le rebelaron. "Tú no hiciste nada…"su voz se quebró "…tú los dejaste convertirme en esto"

Como se le ordeno creó una navaja que salió de su mano y el arrojo a la cabeza de su madre. Ella murió al instante. El solo se quedó viendo su cuerpo inmóvil sin decir ni una palabra, y aunque lo hiciera ella jamás volvería a la vida.

La ira y el odio era lo único que sentía mientras que Howard solo le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Pero todo era mentira.

 

_Hey! Look what you did to me_

_While you were ticking me off_

_Gotten be stoned, leave me alone_

_I'm waiting for mom to comfort me_

_But when I open my mouth_

_Don't say, nothing_ _wrong_

 

En poco tiempo se le volvió a ser asignado misiones. Ahora él era completamente monitoreado. En una cirugía le implantaron un localizador en la parte trasera de su cuello, el chip también lo controlaba su cuerpo cuando trataba de rebelarse.

La mayoría de sus asesinatos eran de personas que querían afectar a Industrias Stark o algún empresario no quería vender partes de sus acciones. En poco tiempo él se convirtió en el guardaespaldas de Howard y ser de los criminales más buscados sin mencionar el más joven. El resto del mundo ya se había olvidado del hijo desaparecido de Howard Stark. Tony Stark estaba muerto para todos, incluso para el mismo.

* * *

 

_I won't say nothing's wrong._

_I won't say I won't say_

_I won't say I won't say_

_I won't say I won't say_

 

_Seventeen and all he's ever seen is_

_A limit in between the lies_

_It's kind of funny how a mind_

_Can keep living in_ _denial_

 

Cuando cumplió los dieciséis logro escapar, esta vez con éxito cuando una organización llamada Shield irrumpió en donde lo tenían. En la confusión escapo pero qan así seguía siendo un criminal para el mundo.

Viajo de nuevo a Nueva York.

Él sabía que no se le iba ser fácil sobrevivir a una gran ciudad sin un trabajo y una casa. Encontró trabajo como asistente de mecánico en un barrio pobre de Brooklyn, y en menos de un mes el dueño se había encariñado con él.

"¡Blake!" grito Dito al entrar a su taller y ver al chico. "¡Te tengo una oferta que no vas a poder rechazar!" Resulta que Dito era un traficante en el mercado negro. Era líder del Cartel Montiel que se encargaba de traficar armas y drogas.

"¿Enserio? ¿Cual?"

"¿Sabes usar una computadora?" Tony sonrió ante lo que dijo Dito. Por supuesto que sabía usar una, él era un genio después de todo.

Su trabajo fue fácil. El simplemente tuvo que desviar el destino de un cargamento de armas del sistema de una empresa para que le llegaran a Dito y el pudiera venderlas en el mercado negro. Tal fue su éxito que pronto se convirtió en el segundo al mando en el cartel. Dito le decía que hacer y el obedecía con gusto. Él se encargaba de advertirles a los deudores lo que pasaba cuando no pagaban o cuando no cumplían sus promesa, el supervisaba cada cargamento que llegaba y los borraba los datos del envió.

* * *

 

_Eighteen is a very strange scene,_

_And he's still playing with the past_

_Expelled, maybe someone could've helped_

_If someone had known to ask_

 

Howard Stark estaba muerto.

Eso fue el momento más alegre de su vida, pero también de los más tristes porque su mayordomo Jarvis había muerto con el bastardo en el accidente; aunque por más que odiara al hombre, él sabía que no había sido un accidente. Pero que se podía hacer, lo único que quedaba era agradecer a que ese maldito estaba muerto.

Pero nada mejoro para él. Howard había dejado una gran herida en su vida. Él no dormía bien, siempre que lo hacía tenia pesadillas de ese maldito laboratorio o del cuerpo inmóvil de su madre. Pero él no iba dejar que eso le afectara. Ahora tenía una vida y libertad.

 

_Hey! look what you did to me_

_While you were ticking me off_

_Gotten be stoned leave me alone_

_I'm waiting for mom to comfort me_

_But when I open my mouth_

_Don't say, nothing_

 

_Nineteen and he's innocently_

_Parked right beside a school_

_He stares at a boy sitting' there_

_And the boy stares at him too_

_He walks over_

_He needs closure_

 


	4. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Saben? ¡Si quieren este trabajo bien hecho, porque no les dicen a sus bichos en Shield que al menos me digan cuando van a venir tras de mi!” Grito exasperado Tony mientras tenia una videoconferencia con su cliente, bueno la silueta de su cliente.  
> “Deja de lloriquear. No es nuestro problema si te atrapan” Le dijo la silueta, no podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer porque estaba usando un cambiador de voz.

**Actualidad**

**Tony PDV**

Saben es algo divertido pensar en mi fama mundial ahora, bueno, no es exactamente la fama que uno espera siendo un genio pero es fama. Y pensar que empecé trabajando para al narcotráfico y esas cosas, antes de eso jamás me había imaginado, bueno me imagine volver al negocio de matar gente, la única diferencia es que ahora yo soy mi jefe y-y me pagan por hacerlo. Oh si, también me deshice de ese maldito localizador que me pusieron, a veces me volvía loco por que escuchaba su maldito pitido todo el tiempo en mi cabeza.

La primera vez que me pagaron por asesinar a una persona fue cuando un socio de Dito necesitaba que alguien se hiciera cargo de unos deudores suyos. Después otro amigo vino y así las personas mas repugnantes en todos los sentidos me empezaron a contratar, y claro, ya a estas alturas incluso las personas que menos te imaginas me han contratado, incluso Obadiah Stane, el antiguo director general de Industrias Stark, que se supone yo debería poseer pero prefiero seguir muerto para todo el mundo, me contrato.

Lo cual fue un erro haber aceptado, porque gracias a su pequeño encarguito ahora tengo una linterna de noche incrustada en el centro de mi pecho, tuve que cobrarle el doble aparte de que cierta organización llamada Shield, se dio cuenta de las negociaciones bajo la mesa que hacía, tuve que encubrirlo haciendo parecer que yo era el que robaba las armas y todo la cosa, pero el no cumplió con suparte del trato y ahora está en algún lugar bajo tierra. Gracias a eso me he ganado el apodo del ‘El Mercader de la Muerte’.

Cool no.

Y dejando de un lado todo esto.

¿Sabían que Hidra sigue en sus andadas? Si, el mismo Hidra que destruyo el idiota del Capitán América, pero no se lo digan a nadie. ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno será porque he hackeado Shield después de que me persiguieran en Afganistán hace algunos años y parece que ellos me están investigando. Pfft. ¿Quién no? Además me han contratado para tratar de conseguir la formula con la que revivieron al Agente Phill Coulson y conseguir más datos sobre los vengadores. Eso normalmente no está en mi contrato, bueno si tuviera uno, asi que como deicen por ahí, ‘Si la vida te da limones…’, esperen ¿Qué mas sigue?

Aunque no puedo trabajar tranquilo cuando una mujer te persigue, y esa mujer es la Viuda Negra y detrás de ella, admítanlo~, su novio Ojo de Halcón.

**Fin del PDV de Tony**

* * *

 

“Nat, e~sta escapando” Le dijo Clint por el comunicador a Natasha. Estaban persiguiendo al hombre que recientemente ha estado hackeando Shield. Fury no estaba feliz cuando alguien de inteligencia se lo dijo. Quien sabe como lo encontraron pero aquí estaban ellos dos persiguiendo al presunto culpable por las calles de Brooklyn.

“Ya lo se” Le contesto. Ella estaba justo detrás del hombre, y si que corría rápido. Por desgracia, para el, giro en un callejón sin salida.

“Quieto” Le ordeno la viuda. El hombre la volteo a ver. Estaba vestido con una sudadera negra con capucha que cubría su rostro y unos pantalones de mezclilla llenos de aceite. Él le sonrió a su captora.

“Así que… ¿por donde empezamos?” Le dijo en un tono burlesco. “¿Por la parte donde me esposas, la parte donde trato de escapar y nos damos unos golpes, o~o la parte donde escapo y todos regresamos a casa.”

“¡Yo no lo creo amigo!” Grito Clint entrando en escena y disparando una flecha que se convirtió en una red atrapando al hombre.

“Te tardaste” Le dijo Natasha.

“Pero lo capturamos no” Le contesto dándole una sonrisa. “Sabes, creo que esta es la parte donde jamás escapas y nosotros regresamos a casa amigo” Se burlo Clint mirando al hombre que estaba tratando de quitarse la red de encima. El solo les dio una media sonrisa.

Lo que sucedió después, ellos no lo podían creer. El hombre había credo una navaja de la palma de su mano y rompió la red, después sus brazos se cubrieron de lo que parecía ser guantes robóticos de color rojo.

“No esta noche Legolas” Le dijo el hombre. Levanto uno de sus brazos y les disparo.

Natasha y Clint lo esquivaron de inmediato pero cuando levantaron la vista el hombre había desaparecido.

“Estamos muertos” Dijo Clint. Fury estaría muy molesto cuando le dijeran que el tipo había escapado.

“No tu estas muerto. Tu fuiste el que dijiste que esto no necesitaría la ayuda de los demás” Le reprendió Natasha.

“¡Fue tu culpa que escapara!” Se defendió Clint.

“Ay, aquí vamos de nuevo” Suspiro Nat mientras escuchaba el infantil lloriqueo de Barton.

 _“Agente Romanoff”_ Le llamo Fury por su comunicador.

“Director”

_“Informe de la situación”_

“… El sospechoso escapo. El Agente Barton y yo regresaremos a la torre.” Fue lo único que dijo y se quito el audífono de su oído, no quería escuchar los gritos de Fury por perder el hombre.

“¡Ves te dije que estábamos muertos!” Siguió quejándose Clint.

“Cierra la boca. Hay que regresar a la torre, hoy es noche de película recuerdas”

* * *

 

Natasha y Clint regresaron a la torre Stark. Si, la torre Stark, solo que ningún Stark era propietario de la torre ya que Howard Stark estaba muerto y su hijo también, quien lamentablemente no llego ni a la adolescencia.

Después de que Howard Stark había muerto Obadiah Stane se hizo cargo pero el fue asesinado hace algunos años y ahora la directora general era la famosa Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts que antiguamente había sido la vicepresidenta.

Después de que habían salvado Manhattan, Pepper les había ofrecido vivir en la torre como agradecimiento por su gran trabajo, además de enterarse que  algunos de ellos no tenían hogar.

Ahora eran una gran familia.

“¡Hey! ¿Cómo le fue?” Los recibió Bruce cuando entraron a la sala de estar. Todos estaba en pijamas. Era noche de película y era el turno de Thor por elegir una.

“Escapo” Contesto Clint. “Fury esto furioso”

“¿Furioso?” Pregunto Steve.

“El tipo que escapo es, supuestamente, el que se ha estado infiltrando en la base de datos de Shield estos últimos meses” Le respondió Natasha mientras se acomodaba en su lugar en el sofá al lado de Pepper que estaba cubierta con una cobija.

“¡¿Eso es posible?!” Pregunto sorprendida Pepper. Shield tenía un sistema de seguridad inquebrantable y que alguien lo haya roto era algo impresionante.

“No, en cuanto Fury fue notificado, inteligencia ha estado localizando al hombre cada vez que entraba. Lo encontraron y nos pidieron a Nat y a mí que lo capturáramos pero escapo.” Dijo Clint saliendo de la cocina con un vaso en su mano y un pedazo de pizza en la otra. “Y creo que no es humano porque creo una navaja y unos tipo brazos robóticos desde se cuerpo.” Termino diciendo Clint haciendo una mueca al recordar lo que había visto.

Todos lo miraron confundido a excepción de Natasha pero después de un rato lo ignoraron y vieron la película que Thor había elegido.

* * *

 

“¿Saben? ¡Si quieren este trabajo bien hecho, porque no les dicen a sus bichos en Shield que al menos me digan cuando van a venir tras de mi!” Grito exasperado Tony mientras tenia una videoconferencia con su cliente, bueno la silueta de su cliente.

 _“Deja de lloriquear. No es nuestro problema si te atrapan”_ Le dijo la silueta, no podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer porque estaba usando un cambiador de voz.

“Uh no, claro que es su problema porque si me atrapan todos su ‘no existo’ dejara de ser un secreto” Le contesto socarronamente, era obvio que no había, bueno si había sido su error porque se había entusiasmado cuando había encontrado el archivo del director Nick Fury y su otro error fue usar una computadora de un café-internet.

De repente sintió que alguien lo sujeto por detrás y no lo dejaba moverse.

 _“Escucha con atención. Hidra no puede aceptar errores de tu parte una vez mas.”_ Le dijo la voz. _“Vas a completar este trabajo sin lloriqueos y nosotros trataremos de informarte cada movimiento que hagan ellos, pero…”_ De repente sintió un dolor en la parte trasera de su cuello donde antes estaba su antiguo localizador, un brazo metálico estaba alrededor de su garganta, trato de zafarse del agarre de esa persona sin tener éxito. Los recuerdos de su pasado amenazaban con causarle un ataque de pánico. _“… si fallas y dices una palabra de esto… nosotros nos encargaremos de regresarte con el general Striker.”_ La amenazo y un gemido salió de su boca en desesperación y terror.

“¿Cómo…” Dijo tratando de mantener su respiración normal en medio de su ataque de pánico que se desato después de escuchar el nombre. ‘¡¿Cómo es que ellos sabían de eso?!’

 _“Sabemos algunas cosas señor Montiel”_ Dijo la voz maliciosamente _“Espero que haya entendido por qué sería una lástima que sus padres sufrieran un trágico accidente.”_

“Si se atreven a lastimarlos juro…” Quiso decir pero el hombre que lo sujetaba lo empezó a ahorcar.Si, su verdadera familia estaba muerta pero Dito y su esposa lo habían adoptado antes de su decimo noveno cumpleaños ya que habían escuchado que la gente del barrio pensaba que era su hijo, y la ironía fue que dos años después ellos tuvieron una hija, y ella era su adoración. El daría su vida por proteger a sus padres y a su hermana pero no dejaría que Hidra les hiciera daño.

 _“Espero que haya comprendido el mensaje… que descanse señor Montiel”_ Se despidió la voz y la pantalla de la computadora se apago. La persona que lo sujetaba lo soltó y el callo con un ruido sordo al suelo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y salir del ataque de pánico.

Levanto la mirada para ver quien lo había sujetado y se encontró con el mítico soldado de invierno. “¿Qué-que me pusiste?” Dijo.

“Es un localizador en caso de que decidas desaparecer” Le dijo en un tono sombrío el soldado, y creo que el ahora sabia una de las razones por las que daba miedo. Su voz era demasiado tenebrosa y oscura.  Sin más que decir el tipo desapareció dejándolo solo en su departamento.

“¡Pfft!” Se quejo acostándose en su cama una hora después. “Jarvis ¿Estas despierto amigo?”

“Para usted siempre señor” Le contesto una voz con un acento inglés. Jarvis era su IA, lo había creado en honor a Edwin Jarvis, el mayordomo de su verdadera ‘familia’.

“Creo que no debí haber aceptado este trabajo”

“Usted podría deshacerse del localizador que le han instalado como lo hizo con el anterior y desaparecer con su familia” Le sugirió IA.

“Si pero… tu sabes que sería algo difícil con ellos en tus talones” Le dijo en resignación. Si, fue una buena sugerencia departe de la IA pero Hidra podía buscarlo, informarle a Striker también y volver a ser ese chico que cada día tenia que huir para seguir a salvo o al menos con libertad.

“Jarvis. Apaga las luces quieres y oscurece las ventanas.” Le ordeno. Las luces se apagaron de inmediato y las ventanas de su habitación se pintaron de negro. Se levanto de su cama caminando hacia su cajonera, su reactor en el pecho le ayudo a ver por donde pisaba, saco algo de ropa para dormir y regreso a su cama, minutos después se quedo dormido.

* * *

 

_“¡Matala!” Me grito Howard._

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí de nuevo?_

_“¡Es una orden soldado!” Me grito de nuevo._

_Quiero llorar pero esos solo me dara un castigo. No quiero matar a mi madre, y menos verla llorar y suplicar por que no haga esto._

_“¡¡TONY POR FAVOR!!” Me grito ella._

_No quiero hacer esto._

_“¡¡TE AMO. POR FAVOR TONY!!”_

_‘Yo en verdad lo siento…’_

_“Lo siento” Como me arrepiento de haber dicho solo esas palabras. Quiero decirle más cosas pero no puedo, siento que mi boca no tiene la energía para hacerlo. Mi pecho me duele demasiado y he dejado que las lagrimas caigan de mis ojos. Pero de alguna forma me las arregle para mover mi boca. “Yo… yo también te quiero.”_

_Intento detener lo que voy hacer. Pero no pude, vi como ella cayó al suelo como la navaja que cree le atravesó la cabeza._

_Ella estaba muerta y yo…_

_“¡Señor!” Escuche que alguien me llamaba. No le hize caso, no quería separarme de ella._

_“¡Señor!”_

* * *

 

 _“¡Señor!”_ Grito Jarvis a su creador.

Tony tardo en reconocer la voz de su IA. “¿Jarvis?” Le contesto una vez que había regresado al mundo real. Habi sido solo otra de sus pesadillas

 _“Señor debo recordarle que hoy es el cumpleaños de la señorita Sara Montiel”_ Le dijo Jarvis.

Tony no capto por completo ya que su cerebro aun seguía dormido y por alguna razón la mancha en su techo parecía muy interesante.

“…uhm… ¡Oh mierda!” Capto. Se levanto de golpe y se vistió. Se puso unos jeans rojo claro y una playera blanca, y para la ocasión un saco negro.

Hoy era el séptimo cumpleaños de su hermanita Sara y no se lo iba perder por nada en el mundo este año. Sus cumpleaños anteriores se los había perdido debido a su trabajo y este año le había prometido estar ahí cueste lo que cueste.

Salió de su departamento y se fue a la casa de sus padres que estaba a 40 minutos de su departamento.

* * *

 

“¡B!” Grito Sara corriendo hacia él para darle un abrazo en cuanto lo vio llegar.

“¡Hey! ¿Cómo esta mi mujercita?” Dijo Tony mientras tomaba a Sara en su brazos.

“Oh miren, quien decidió aparecerse.” Lo saludo su padre. Dito ahora se estaba quedando calvo y tenía una panza en crecimiento según se había burlado él un día.

Hace once años que llego a este vecindario, y hace nueve años que él era parte de la familia Montiel. Ellos lo habían visto convertirse en un hombre y dejar de un lado al chico tímido que Dito había encontrado y contratado en su taller. Gracias a ellos ha olvidado casi por completo su pasado. Ellos lo han apoyado en todo sus problemas aunque su madre no está de acuerdo en que trabaje como recompensas y asesino.

“¡Blake Montiel!” Grito una mujer furiosa. Tony se congelo al escuchar la voz, sabía que ese tono era especialmente para cuando estaba en problemas. “¡¿Cómo te atreves?!” Gritaba la mujer mientras caminaba hacia él con un cucharon en su mano. “¡Ni una llamada muchachito!”

“Tranquila Rebeca. Tal vez ha tenido mucho trabajo” Trato de tranquilizar Dito a su esposa fallando en el intento por que ahora estaba cerca de Tony quien estaba recibiendo unos golpes de parte de su madre adoptiva. Sara se reía de su hermano.

“¡Ni-una-lla-mada!” Le decía Rebeca a su hijo mientras le pegaba con el cucharon.

“¡Mama lo siento!” Gritaba Tony tratando de evadir los golpes de su madre y tratando de contener su risa.

“¡Mama lo siento, ni que nada! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que tu padre y yo hemos estado todo este tiempo?!” Le regañaba.

“Jajaja… Mamá pero si solo he estado lejos por dos meses.” Le dijo Tony deteniendo por fin los golpes que le daba su madre. “Estoy bien okay. No he hecho nada estúpido”

“¡Espero que no!” Le dijo enojada Rebeca, cruzando los brazos. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo a su madre, Sara lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastró en medio de niños e invitados de la fiesta hasta el pequeño taller de la casa.

“¡Blake, ven, quiero enseñarte lo que hice!” Tony la siguió sin protestar.

“¡Oye tranquila!”

* * *

 

**Sala de conferencias del Helicarrier de Shield.**

“¡¿Quieren explicarme ustedes dos?!” Grito Fury mirando mortalmente a Romanoff y a Clint. “¡¿Cómo diablos se les escapo un civil a dos de los mejores agentes de Shield y miembros de los vengadores?!”

“¡Fue culpa de Natasha!” Se defendió Clint.

“Cállate quieres. No fue culpa de nadie Barton” Le regaño Natasha dándole un golpe al arquero en la cabeza.

Todos los vengadores estaban aquí. El director los había interrumpido de su desayuno para hablar de algo muy importante que tenía que ver con el tipo que habían perseguido a noche Natasha y Clint.

“¡¿Entonces como!?” Exigió Fury cada vez más furiosos. El tipo se había infiltrado en Shield y había conseguido ver algo del proyecto Tahití, así como su archivo. No quería que nadie supiera que había tenido afro en su juventud y había sido un buen bailarín de disco.

“El tipo creo metal de su cuerpo” Dijo Clint. Fury lo miro sorprendido con su único ojo los mas abierto que pudo.

“Oh por Thor” Susurro Fury después de un rato.

“¿Yo?” Pregunto inocentemente el dios del trueno.

“¿Por qué es tan importante esto?” Pregunto Steve. Fury aun no les había dicho nada del asunto.

“Hill” Le dijo Fury muy serio a la mujer a su lado. Ella enseguida asintió y salió de la habitación a hacer lo que Fury le había ordenado. “Escúchenme” Empezó el director recostándose en su silla. Si fuera un villano, solo le faltaría el gato para completar la posición que tenia. “Estos últimos días alguien se ha estado infiltrando Shield y ha estado leyendo nuestros archivos.” Termino Fury con una mirada seria.

“¿Qué tipo de archivos?” Pregunto Steve.

“Archivos sumamente importantes Capitán. Inteligencia ha podido ocultar algunas cosas de el como todos sus archivos”

“¿Nuestros archivos?” Pregunto Bruce alarmado. Bruce usaba el servidor de Shield para guardar toda la información de sus experimentos y en ellos venia todo lo relacionado al sedante que había creado para el otro tipo. Aun no lo había probado pero más vale no arriesgarse.

“Si” Declaro Fury. Hill entro en ese momento con cinco carpetas en sus manos.

“Gracias a que Barton informo que este hombre controla el metal, ahora sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos” Hablo de nuevo el director. Las ventanas del lugar se oscurecieron bloqueando la entrada de luz a la sala, y en medio del la mesa de reuniones aparecieron unas imágenes en el aire.

Natasha y Clint pronto identificaron al hombre en las imágenes, era el mismo que había perseguido anoche.

“Se hace llamar ‘El Mercader de la Muerte’.” Informo la agente Hill. “Es muy popular entre los criminales. Si necesitas que alguien haga el trabajo sucio por ti, el esta dispuesto. Esta entre los diez más buscados del FBI. Nadie sabe cuál es su nombre o al menos si es humano.” Explico Maria.

“Tenemos conocimiento de que hace algunos años, el señor Stane lo contrato. En ese entonces fuimos capaz de conseguir algo de información.” Siguió Fury. Todos observaban con gran atención a todo lo que decían. “El hombre es un genio, tiene un IQ incluso mas alto que Howard Stark y Albert Einstein combinados, sufrió un accidente en su tiempo trabajando con Stane, no sabemos qué tipo de accidente, además de que es un drogadicto y trabaja para el cartel Montiel. Un grupo de narcotraficantes de un barrio en Brooklyn.”

“¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos?” Pregunto Steve en su tono Capitán América.

“Todos ustedes quiero que lo encuentre y lo traigan vivo, quiero saber quien lo contrato y para qué.” Dijo Fury levantándose de su silla y saliendo de la sala. “Les deseo suerte” Se despidió.

* * *

 

“¿Tu hiciste esto?” Pregunto sorprendido Tony al ver lo que su pequeña hermana había hecho. Habia un pequeño carro de carreras hecho con chatarra en el piso y tenían un pequeño motor de verdad.

 La chica era inteligente, casi como él a esa edad, tanto que a veces duda de que realmente sea la hija de los Montiel.

“Si… bueno, papa me ayudo.” Dijo Sara. Tomo el control que tenía en su escritorio de su habitación y lo encendió e hizo lo mismo con el carrito. Para sorpresa de Tony el carrito comenzó a avanzar.

Tony sonrió a su hermana. Le encantaba verla feliz y sonriente, ella siempre tenía una idea en su cabeza todo el tiempo y estaba llena de energía. A veces se preguntaba si tal vez no hubiera tenido una infancia de mierda, el tal vez hubiera sido un niño igual que su hermana.

“¡Oh ahí estas niña!” Apareció su madre. “Ven ya es hora del pastel, luego pueden jugar ustedes dos”

“¡Mmm, yo quiero pastel!” Dijo Tony agarrando a su hermana por la espalda y la subió en sus hombros, la niña rio.

* * *

 

Tony solo observo como su pequeña hermana jugaba con sus amigos después de que partieran el pastel. El estaba sentado con su padre y unos viejos amigos suyos que ahora estaban casados y con hijos.

“¿Cómo te ha ido Blake?” Le pregunto Rhodey, uno de los primeros amigos que tuvo cuando llego al vecindario. Rhodey era un chico de color. El era militar y cuando eran más jóvenes era su niñera.

“Bien, no me quejo” Le contesto tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

“¿Sigues trabajando en eso?” Le pregunto Jessica, una antigua novia suya y ahora estaba casada con un tal Mario.

“Sip, y me van a pagar mucho, más de lo que puedas imaginar” Presumió,

“¡Viejo, eres un pinche Ricky Ricon!” Grito Robert. Era el payaso del grupo, y aun seguía siendo un inmaduro. Tony rio. Le encantaba estar con sus amigos, eran como la pandilla der barrio.

“Yo espero que ese dinero que hayas conseguido no es de lo que yo pienso” Dijo su madre detrás de él. Tony se atraganto con su cerveza cuando la oyó. Él le había mentido a su madre que había dejado de matar gente desde que había desaparecido tres meses hace cinco años. Ninguno de ellos, bueno sus amigos y su padre lo sabían, de lo que le había pasado y que aun seguía matando gente y que recientemente se había metido en problemas muy grandes.

“¡No claro que no! Mi jefe solo me dio un aumento recientemente.” Le mintió.

“Déjalo Rebeca, el ahora es un hombre maduro con un buen trabajo ¿No hijo?” Dijo Dito guiñándole un ojo. “Blake, quiero hablar contigo en el taller”

Tony asintió y siguió a su padre mientras le levantaba el dedo medio a sus amigos. Asi era como se despedía con ellos.

“Blake sabes que tu madre su preocupa por ti” Le dijo Dito mientras caminaban al taller.

“Lo sé.” Le dijo.

“Y ¿Cómo te ha ido?” Le pregunto una vez que llegaron. Tony tomo un tornillo en sus manos, el tornillo flotaba en la palma de su mano como perdía la forma y Tony lo hacía girar en círculos.

“Digamos que acepte un cliente difícil…” declaro rascándose la parte trasera de su cuello recordando la noche anterior cuando le pusieron el localizador. Sabía que no debía decir mucho porque había la posibilidad de que ellos estaban escuchando la conversación. “Voy a quedarme unos dias aquí… tu sabes… descansar un rato”

“Bien… pero no quiero que traigas a tus amiguitas o a tipos con pistolas a la casa” LE amenazo Dito. Tony le sonrio cariñosamente y asintió.

Se quedaron platicando en el taller sobre mecánica y sobre sus ideas el resto del día.


	5. Problemas y revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellos no sabían cómo es que le hizo Bruce para conseguir una imagen del Mercader, y con la ayuda de unos trabajadores de Industrias Stark que eran buenos con la tecnología lograron conseguir la dirección del jefe del hombre.
> 
> Se decidió que Natasha y Clint serian los que interrogarían al señor Dito Montiel, Steve solo iría por si algo malo pasaba.
> 
> Tuvieron que usar el transporte público para poder llegar, no podían arriesgarse usando la motocicleta de Steve o el Quinjet, no era necesario llamar la atención.
> 
> Cuando llegaron a su destino, Steve permaneció a distancia y los dos asesinos tocaron la puerta. Ambos se sorprendieron el ver una niña abrir la puerta. Para desgracia de Natasha, tuvo que usar su lado dulce y femenino.
> 
> "¿Esta alguien más en casa querida?" Le pregunto cariñosamente Natasha. Clint estaba detrás de ella tratando de sostener su risa.
> 
> "¡B!" Grito la niña dentro de la casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En primera tengo que agradecer a elapink100, ella medio grandes ideas para este capitulo. Y en segunda realmente aveces me siento como Tony Stark cuando su mente no lo deja en paz y todo el tiempo tiene ideas en las cabeza, me desvelado horas escribiendo esto y realmente estoy sorprendida del exito que he tenido y algo triste por que mis otras historias no han tenido gran éxito pero siendo honestos esta historia es mi favorita y jamas tenia en mente en crear a alguien como Sara, gracias Ximena Culen Swam por que ella me inspiro para crear al personaje... okay, creo que la musica que estoy escuchando en estos momentos me ha puesto sentimental sin omitir que no he dormido para nada.
> 
> En fin, que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.
> 
> Oh por cierto, para el habiente de algunas partes recomiendo escuchar estas canciones:
> 
> Nuvole Bianche - Ludovico Einaudi
> 
> Una Mattina - Ludovico Einaudi
> 
> Aqui esta el link de la lista de reproduccion:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcihcYEOeic&list=PLhk1K-K-ycXcP972UiJzP4xxPYfMzhn6S

Ellos sabían que Bruce era un genio pero no tanto como para hacer casi lo mismo que el Mercader y buscarlo atreves de quien sabe cuántos términos tecnológicos que explico, que incluso para Natasha era como escuchar Chino. La cosa es que Bruce consiguió entrar a la Deep Web y conseguido una dirección de dónde encontrar al Mercader de la Muerte.

Se decidió que Natasha y Clint serían los que interrogarían al señor Dito Montiel, Steve solo iría por si algo malo pasaba.

Tuvieron que usar el transporte público para poder llegar, no podían arriesgarse usando la motocicleta de Steve o el Quinjet, no era necesario llamar la atención.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Steve permaneció a distancia y los dos asesinos tocaron la puerta. Ambos se sorprendieron el ver una niña abrir la puerta. Para desgracia de Natasha, tuvo que usar su lado dulce y femenino.

"¿Esta alguien más en casa querida?" Le pregunto cariñosamente Natasha. Clint estaba detrás de ella tratando de sostener su risa y la niña le dio una mirada sospechosa pero luego sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocer a la Viuda.

"¡B!" Grito la niña dentro de la casa.

* * *

 

**Tony PDV**

Tú mismo sabes que estás en problemas en cuando vez a las personas que te persiguieron hace dos días en la puerta de tu casa… bueno la de tus padres, por ahora.

Estoy agradecido de que solo yo y Sara estábamos en casa. Mis padres habían salido, Dito estaba trabajando en su taller, y Rebeca había salido al mercado y tal vez a platicar durante siglos con la señora de la florería. Eso es bueno porque si me estaban buscando y mi madre abría la puerta, me hubiera ido muy mal, pero también era malo que fue Sara quien abrió la puerta y no tuve más remedio que hablar con ellos.

"¿Dito Montiel?" Pregunto la mujer. Claro, yo sabía muy bien quién era. ¡ERA LA MALDITA VIUDA NEGRA! Sara me recordó eso cada momento desde que abrió la puerta y me dijo que dos vengadores estaban en la casa. Yo también estuviera así de emocionado si no fuera porque me están buscando.

"Su hijo, Blake" Le conteste. Observe a cada uno en busca de algo sospechoso. Si me habían descubierto estaba muerto.

¿Espera? Esa noche llevaba puesta una sudadera con gorro no creo que hayan visto mi rostro, tal vez con la investigación que tiene Shield de mí solo saben que trabajo en el cartel Montiel.

"Entonces disculpe las molestias" Se disculpó.

"Si están buscando al jefe… bueno, soy yo" Indique alzando mis manos y me senté en el sillón más cercano. "Sara, ve a tu habitación quieres" Le dije. No quería meterla en todo esto. Ella no sabía nada de esto, y no quería que supiera. Dito había renunciado a esa vida en cuanto Sara nació, él era el jefe así que no quería poner en riesgo la vida de su primera hija. En cambio yo seguí participando en todo y antes de que dejara el puesto, Dito me lo ofreció— está bien yo se lo pedí ¿Contentos?—. Así que actualmente yo soy la cabeza del Cartel Montiel, aunque eso no incluye alcohol y drogas gratis.

Una vez que ella salió dirigí mi atención completa hacia los dos vengadores. "Bien, estoy a su servicio ¿Qué necesitan?

"… Estamos buscando al Mercader. Según entiendo, él trabaja para usted" Dijo su novio.

¡Vamos admítanlo! Ellos dos tienen algo.

Hice una mueca como si estuviera pensando."… Bueno, el ya no trabaja para mí, jamas lo hizo y lo siento pero no sé realmente donde pueden encontrarlo" Mentí. Wow, si estos dos en verdad eran espías, yo esperaba algo así como un interrogatorio del tipo 'policía bueno' y 'policía malo'. ¡Hablo en serio! Incluso yo haría eso cuando busco a alguien. Llego a su casa o espero a que este solo y lo hago hablar a la mala, no con todo esto de ser directo y bueno. Ugh, eso es de novatos.

"En serio, porque por ahí nos enteramos de que por medio del Cartel Montiel podíamos contratar al Mercader e incluso conseguimos su foto de una cámara de seguridad" La chica saco una foto de la carpeta que tenía en la mano.

¿Espera? Eso no estaba ahí hace unos momentos.

La foto era mía, por supuesto que sabía que era yo. Era una algo vieja, de hace unos que cuatro-cinco años, en el tiempo en que Stane me había contratado. Mi rostro, por suerte, estaba cubierto por unas cajas de armas de Industrias Stark.

No podía decir que era yo así que negué conocerme a mí mismo.

"Querida… te voy a ser honesto" le dije mientras me volvía acomodar en el sillón y subí los pies a la mesita enfrente de mí. No sé porque pero como que sentí que mi madre grito desde donde estuviera que bajara los pies y lo hice. "Tengo demasiada gente trabajando para mí y realmente no conozco a la mayoría. Si están buscando a un tipo que solo les quito su helado, no creo ser de gran ayuda"

Bien, tal vez con eso me dejen en paz. Lo único es que voy a tener que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que hago, nunca se sabe cuándo te están vigilando.

Por cierto, ahora que la veo de cerca y calmada, sin tratar de capturarme y toda la cosa. Esta mujer la Viuda Negra, realmente es muy atractiva, creo que ahora entiendo porque cerebro de pájaro se fijó en ella. Si alguna vez llego a tener la oportunidad, me la llevaría a la cama. Lo siento si soné muy sucio. Hasta yo mismo me doy asco.

"Adiós linda" Me despedí como ellos regresaron por donde vinieron.

"¿Por qué te estaban buscando?"

¡Oh mierda! Sara escucho todo y eso es malo. Me di la vuelta de inmediato, trate de parecer lo más tranquilo para no asustarla, yo jamás me he enojado con ella y bueno, todos los niños son curiosos así que no la culpo por querer escuchar. "¿Qué escuchaste?"

"Bueno~, vi que te mostraron una imagen tuya y dijeron que querían contratarte ¿Por qué no les dijiste que eras tú el de la foto?"

Okey ¿Cómo le digo a una niña de seis años que su hermano, adoptivo claro, es un criminal y está realmente pero realmente jodido?

"¿Y qué es el Cartel Montiel?" ¡Oh realmente estoy jodido!

"Uhm… el Cartel Montiel… uhm es…" ¿Qué le digo? Si le digo va a bombardear a Dito con preguntas y luego Rebeca me va a golpear con su cucharon favorito, sin mencionar que una organización secreta que está dentro de otro organización secreta va cortarme el pellejo, a menos que le diga que es un secreto.

Solo espero que sea buena guardando secretos.

"Escucha Sara… uhm… el Cartel Montiel es un grupo de—no puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto—un grupo de narcotraficantes y eso quiere decir que traficamos y vendemos droga… y armas. Yo soy el jefe y bueno… me~ metido en algunos problemas con la policía y Shield." Bueno, fue lo más lindo que le pude decir. ¡Por supuesto que no le iba a decir que yo asesinaba gente! ¡¿Qué quieren, traumarla?!

"¿Entonces eres un criminal?" Creo que lo comprendió bastante bien.

"Digamos que sí. Solo no le digas a papa y a mama" Le dije meneando su cabello. Me encanta ver como refunfuña.

La observé meditar su respuesta, se tardó unos instantes en contestar. ¿En serio? Pero si apenas era una niña de seis años. ¿Qué tanto podía meditar?

"Está bien. Pero quiero un xbox360 con varios juegos"

Y así fue como una niña de seis años me chantajeó. ¡¿Desde cuándo una niña de seis años pide un Xbox en lugar de una muñeca?!

"¿Y~ que tal un helado?" Trate de convencerla. No quería perder mi dinero en eso.

"Xbox" Me dijo retándome. Amo a mi hermana pero en los momentos en los que se pone terca, tu billetera se queda vacío y en esos momentos te dan ganas de estrangularle ese pequeño cuellito suyo.

"Okey" Si no me queda de otra…

Al menos ahora que sé que Shield me está buscando y haciendo trabajo de agencia súper secreta, he sido muy cuidadoso con lo que hago, y como medidas drásticas le he pedido a Jarvis que me mantenga alerta por si algo pasa.

Después de una semana de quedarme en la casa de mis padres regrese a mi departamento y volví a mi trabajo. Mi cliente se había puesto algo exigente desde ayer.

* * *

 

" _Shield te ha descubierto"_

"Tranquilo, solo saben que soy el infame Mercader de la Muerte" Eso es verdad, claro no voy a decirles que mi hermana de seis años me descubrió o que dos vengadores me estaban buscando—pero creo que ellos ya saben esa parte.

" _Sabemos que la Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón te dieron una visita señor Montiel"_ Y eso comprueba mi teoría de que a) pueden ver todo lo que hago con este maldito localizador—tengo que agradecer que este no siempre está pitando—, o b) que solo están vigilando mis acciones. Rezo porque se la teoría A.  _"Creo haberle informado que es lo que pasaba si…"_

"~Si cometía un error~. Si se lo que va a pasar amigo. Regresare al laboratorio del doctor Frankenstein" Le dije.

¿Creen que deba aumentar el precio? Si, debo de aumentar el precio, más si quiero al menos quedarme con algo extra y tener para el Xbox de Sara—pero creo que es mejor darle el mio que ya no uso o robarlo. No creo que note la diferencia—. Si sé que divago mucho. ¡Que esperaban de mí, soy un genio! Mi mente tiene ocho caballos de fuerza.

" _Entonces espero mejor rendimiento señor Montiel"_

"100 millones o no hay trabajo Mayor Monograma— ¿Te puedo decir así? Es que estoy sentado enfrente de mi computadora y tu estas en la pantalla como ese tipo de una caricatura, ya sabes esa donde—…"

" _Concéntrese señor Montiel. Usted no va a cambiar el precio que acordamos, su parte no me ha sido muy correspondida. Los vengadores lo están buscando y Hydra no permitirá que un drogadicto inútil eche a perder todos nuestros años de incognito"_  Ven como realmente metí la pata.

Si lo admito, tengo un serio problema con las drogas y el alcohol pero eso no importa, el me llamo inútil. Y por favor, tarde o temprano alguien va a saber de estos tipos y me gustaría estar ahí cuando suceda.

"Puedo cambiar el precio al que yo quiera. Yo soy el del trabajo y estoy arriesgando mi vida por su estúpido trabajo. Para empezar ¡¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes?!"

" _Usted fue el que acepto el trabajo señor Montiel"_

"100 grades. Tómalo o déjalo" Realmente necesito el dinero.

¿No me pregunten en que lo gasto? Porque yo tampoco sé cómo es que mi billetera se queda vacía días después de mi paga, más bien, no recuerdo en que momento me lo gasto todo.

" _Solo espero que no haya errores señor Montiel, si no…"_ ¡Dios! ¡¿Crees que soy sordo o qué?! Sé cuál es mi maldito castigo si me descubren.

¡¿Es que acaso este es su maldito slogan?!

Porque si lo es… juro que me voy a dar un tiro.

"Ya sé lo que pasa viejo"

" _Entonces esperare sus resultados en unas semanas. Tres para ser exactos, así que será mejor que se apresure."_ Fue lo último que me dijo.

Y~ realmente estoy jodido. Bien creo que voy a tener mucho trabajo, además tengo que ir a comprar algo de café si es que quiero permanecer despierto hasta que termine esto o mejor unos dulcecitos que fabrica y vende mi amigo Michael en su casa.

Justo en el momento en el que pensaba que mi vida no podía mejorar, alguien llamo a mi puerta. ¿Quién creen que era?

"¡B!" Mi hermana y mi padre. Nos es que no los quiera pero llegaron en el momento menos inoportuno.

"Hijo necesito que cuides a tu hermana durante un tiempo. Tu madre y yo hemos ganado un viaje a Europa por dos meses." Yo me le quede observando como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza mientras él me entregaba las maletas de Sara.

¡¿Es en serio?!

"P-pe-pe…" ¡¿Qué es lo que intentan hacer?! Hydra me tiene amenazado y tengo que terminar su maldito trabajo en menos o tres semanas y ahora tengo que cuidar de mi hermana… ¡POR DOS BENDITOS MESES!

"¡B! ¿No es genial? Voy a vivir contigo. Vamos a ver películas, vamos a ir al parque…" Decía entusiasmada.

"Papa este no es el mejor momento ¿La señora Howlett no la puede cuidar?" Le susurre muy enojado.

"Tranquilo Blake. Solo serán dos meses, solo tienes que alimentarla, llevarla a la escuela y llevarla de vez en cuando a pasear" Me dijo mi padre.

"Sabes que no es un perro verdad"

"Vas a vivir" Dijo y medio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Oh si… nada de mujeres, alcohol y drogas mientras ella este aquí ¿entendiste?"

"Lo intentare" Le dije. Creo que realmente el universo me odia. En otros momentos me hubiera encantado tener a mi pequeña hermanita en mi departamento, pero ahora que tenía a Hydra sobre mi cuello y con la posibilidad de regresar a ese maldito laboratorio y estar en esa silla siendo inyectado con el dolor mismo… si no era un buen momento.

"¡Wow!" Escuche su voz desde una habitación "¡Tu construiste todo esto!" Y creo que se cual habitación. Mi taller, bueno el pequeño cuarto que esta al fondo a la derecha, ahí es donde tengo todo mi equipo, algo de armas, computadoras, mi bots.

"¡Hey eso es un arma!" Estos serían unos dos largos meses… unos verdaderos dos largos meses.

"¡Sara no toques—¡"

* * *

 

"Okay" Dije colocando a Sara en el sillón después de causar que babas me rociara con el extinguidor. Todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de agua en polvo y no, no era divertido. "Tú y yo tenemos que establecer algunas reglas"

"¡Ya dije que lo siento Blake!" Se disculpó usando mi nombre, y eso quería decir que realmente lo sentía o sabía que se había metido en problemas.

"Primera regla, está prohibido entrar a esa habitación entendido" La mire a los ojos para que comprendiera mi punto. "Segunda regla, te irás a la cama a las 9. Y por último… todo lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas"

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir que todo lo que veas, escuches y suceda en el tiempo que está conmigo no saldrá de aquí" Le dije y tome mi billetera. Saque 100 dólares y se los di. ¡Esta niña va dejarme pobre!

"Solo cien" Reclamo.

"Si solo cien." Le dije mientras iba a mi habitación. Tenía que darme una ducha si quería ir por combustible, y por combustible me refiero a café y de paso esos dulces, ya saben que dulces me refiero. Voy a necesitar mucho para mantenerme concentrado en el trabajo.

Jamás imagine que cuidar a una niña de seis años sería tan difícil.

Pasaron dos semanas y no he tenido gran avance. El estrés me ha tenido hasta el borde. Las pesadillas han empeorado últimamente al imaginar ese maldito laboratorio.

Casi todos los días es lo mismo. Llevar a Sara a la escuela, regresar a mi departamento y hacer el trabajo y para cuando creo haber hecho un gran avance, tengo que ir a recoger a Sara, llevarla a comer—no importa que mi madre me regañe por darle de comer comida rápida—, supervisar que haga la tarea y llevarla al parque un rato. Y siempre regresamos a casa cerca de su hora de dormir, así que casi no tengo tiempo para entra en los sistemas de Shield y buscar lo que me piden.

Hasta ahora he sido capaz de conseguir parte de la iniciativa vengadora, he visto su expediente, habilidades y debilidades, en el caso del Dr. Banner he visto varios de sus experimentos llamándome más la atención sobre ese sedante que estaba creando junto con Shield para mantener a raya al otro tipo. La Viuda Negra o Natasha Romanoff ha sido la única con la que he tenido problemas para encontrar su verdadero expediente, esta mujer tenía infinidad de identidades. El proyecto Tahití todavía era otro problema. No he podido encontrar gran cosa, lo único que sé es que el agente involucrado en esto se cree que está muerto para el mundo pero solo el director Nick Fury y un equipo que lideraba este agente sabían que estaba vivo.

Y eso me tiene preocupado, muy preocupado. Solo tengo cuatro días para terminar esto.

**Fin PDV de Tony**

* * *

 

Natasha y Bruce estaban en una tienda de videojuegos. Thor había roto el Wii y Xbox de Clint por accidente. Pepper les dio su tarjeta para ir a comprar otros y algunos videojuegos de repuesto para el arquero que no paraba de lloriquear y planear su venganza contra el dios del trueno.

Era de esos pocos días en los que se podían relajar. El Mercader no les estaba dando ni un respiro, el hombre atacaba cuando casi todos estaban bien acurrucados en sus camas, Fury estaba cada vez más furiosos por que aún no conseguían atraparlo o saber al menos su identidad y un sinfín de veces fueron a buscar al Blake para ver si les decía algo pero no lo encontraron en casa. El vecino les dijo que podían encontrarlo en su departamento y ahí lo buscaron.

"¡Ya les dije que no se nada sobre ese tipo si!" Le grito, parecía que estaba drogado a juzgar por sus pupilas y su estado ansioso.

"¿Estas drogado?" No debía de ser tan directa pero realmente pasaba algo con el chico. Su respuesta fue un grito de negación y una puerta cerrada en la cara.

Con todas esas visitas, ya sabía reconocer muy bien las voces de los dos hermanos.

"¡B!" Escucho gritar una niña Natasha, de inmediato reconoció la voz. Era Sara.

"¡Mira aquí lo tienen!" Escuchaba gritar a la niña. Ella busco por todo el lugar para encontrarla, mientras Bruce seguía seleccionando varios juegos para Clint.

Rápidamente la ubico, la niña llego corriendo muy cerca de ella y señalaba entusiasmada un consola Xbox, detrás de ella estaba Blake, su hermano mayor que no parecía tener mas de veinticinco.

El chico estaba vestido con una sudadera que se veía sospechosamente idéntica a la del Mercader.

"¿Crees que a Clint le guste este juego?" Le pregunto Bruce detrás de ella.

Sin prestarle mucha atención le respondió un no. Bruce suspiro y volvió a buscar otro videojuego para su arquero favorito.

Natasha tomo eso como distracción y se acercó Blake y Sara.

"¿Regalo de cumpleaños?" Pregunto ella y este se sobresaltó.

"¡Dios!" Dijo mirándola y sujetándose el pecho "No asustes a la gente así, casi me da un infarto"

"Hola Nat" La saludo Sara cuando la vio. "¿Podrías tomarte una foto conmigo y firmarme un autógrafo? Es que los niños de mi escuela no creen que en verdad te conozca"

"Sara" le regaño Blake, el seguía sujetándose el pecho con fuerza.

"Por su puesto querida" Le dijo "¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto a Blake

"Bien— ¿Qué hacen aquí, por cierto?" Pregunto mientras Sara dejaba que le autografiara su playera. Blake parecía algo somnoliento y de nuevo parecía estar drogado y demasiado ansioso.

"Thor rompió los bebes de Clint… ¿Y ustedes?"

"Chantaje" Le respondió Blake muy tranquilo.

"Me va comprar un Xbox y varios videojuegos, ese fue mi precio de mi silencio" Replico Sara.

"¿Te chantajeó una niña de seis años?"

"Que cosas no… "

"Blake, tengo hambre ¿podemos comer en Burger King?" Pregunto Sara tomando la mano de su hermano y balanceándola de un lado a otro.

"¿Uhm?"

"¿Qué si podemos comer en Burger King?" Repitió la pregunta.

"Uhm… si claro"

"¿Nat quieres comer con nosotros?" ¿Cómo decirle no a una niña así? Esta niña le estaba empezando a agradar.

"Por supuesto que sí, solo le diré a Bruce y nos iremos en un segundo.

Esta era su oportunidad para estudiar más a detalle a Blake y buscar algo que les podría indicar que él sabe algo.

Sara iba totalmente entusiasmada de que dos vengadores iban a comer con ella. Cuando llegaron, todos pidieron su orden menos Blake pero de vez en cuando le robaba una papa a su hermana.

"¡Cómprate las tuyas!" Exclamo Sara escondiendo sus papas en su regazo.

"Yo te las compre Sara. Tengo derecho a tomar las que yo quiera"

"¡Tienes hambre por que no comes nada en casa y siempre te la pasas en ese taller tuyo!" Blake se atraganto con su papa y negó de inmediato lo que dijo su hermana y eso despertó la curiosidad de Natasha. Blake parecía que realmente estaba ocultando algo.

"¡Agh! Solo acábate tu comida que tenemos que irnos" Y ahora se veía demasiado molesto.

Sara protesto cuando su hermano la sujeto del brazo y se despidió susurrando palabras al oído de la niña. De espaldas a ella noto algo extraño en su cuello, el chico tenía algo parecido a un localizador en la parte posterior de su cuello, si fuera una persona normal no se hubiera dado cuenta ya que estaba cubierto por algo de cabello pero ella es la Viuda Negra y es una gran observadora.

"¿Ese es el que dices que puede saber algo?" Le pregunto Bruce después de un rato.

"Solo hay que regresar a la torre" Le dijo dándole una mirada seria al científico.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Bruce notando la preocupación en su compañera.

"Creo que encontré a nuestro hacker preferido"

* * *

 

**Tony PDV**

"¡B! ¡Espera!" Me gritaba Sara mientras caminábamos. Teníamos que salir de aquí antes de que me descubrieran, obviamente mi nerviosismo lo noto Natasha. "¡¿Qué paso con mi Xbox?!"

Me detuve de golpe tome a Sara en mis brazos. "Lo tendrás luego"

Caminamos entre la multitud y llegamos a mi departamento. Le pedí a la casera que si alguien preguntaba por mi les dijera que no estaba, entre a mi departamento cerrando la puerta con todos los candados que tenía. Si me descubrían entonces tenía que terminar el trabajo rápido, dentro de un día, más bien en unas cuantas horas se acabara el plazo que me dio el hombre de Hydra y no tenía mucho tiempo. Deje a Sara en la cocina y le serví un poco de cereal en un plato y después entre a mi pequeño taller, cerré la puerta para que Sara no me interrumpiera y me trague un poco de cristales de meta y cerré los ojos como la droga hacia efecto y me puse a trabajar.

* * *

 

**Sara PDV**

Mi hermano parecía muy nervioso desde que regresamos de Burger King. ¿Por qué estaría nervioso? Vimos a un vengador, a mi vengador favorito, la Viuda Negra. Él no debería de estar nervioso porque ella es una heroína y ella ayuda a la gente. Sé que la otra vez lo estaban buscando pero qué tal si solo venían ayudar a lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

Cuando regresamos a su departamento le pidió a una señora que si alguien preguntaba por el que no dijera nada. Me sentó en la barra de la cocina y me sirvió cereal, bueno creo que realmente necesita tranquilizarse porque se le olvido darme un plato y sirvió la leche en la mesa. No se dio cuenta y vi como entraba en la habitación que me había prohibido, escuche en ruido del seguro cuando la puerta se cerró.

*Suspiro* Realmente no entiendo a los adultos, a veces se estresan por cosas estúpidas y luego dicen que nosotros los niños somos inmaduros.

Una hora, dos horas, tres horas, y Blake no salía de esa habitación. Hace un rato que empecé a hacer mi tarea de geografía para pasar el rato, pronto seria mi hora de dormir y he aprendido que B es muy estricto con esa regla de 'a la cama a las nueve'. Jamás me duermo a esa hora, siempre me gana la curiosidad por ver en lo que está trabajando mi hermano en eses habitación pero después de dos semanas sin poder saberlo me he rendido.

Termine mi tarea y me fui a mi habitación. Supongo que estaba cansada porque me quede dormida de inmediato.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que ya casi tenía que ir a la escuela. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí de mi habitación esperando ver a mi hermano. No estaba.

Suspire y fui a la habitación donde había entrado anoche, estaba cerrada así que le di un fuerte golpe.

"¡B!" Le grite con todas mis fuerzas, no quería llegar tarde a la escuela. "¡B, ya es tarde!"

No hubo respuesta.

Lo intente varias veces hasta que me rendí.

"Jarvis ¿Mi hermano está despierto?" Le pregunte a la IA de mi hermano. Blake me dijo que Jarvis estaba instalado en todo el departamento y que él me podría ayudar si necesitaba ayuda, a veces veía como el platicaba con Jarvis como si fuera una persona y era increíble. Yo admiro mucho a Blake porque es muy inteligente y él me ha enseñado algunas cosas ¡¿De dónde creen que construí el carrito?!

"Señor está muy ocupado señorita Sara" Me respondió Jarvis.

Volví a suspirar. Creo que hoy no iría a la escuela.

Me senté en el sillón y encendí la tele, si no iba ir a la escuela entonces lo aprovecharía, después de todo nadie se enteraría.

El día pasó muy rápido porque sin darme cuenta ya era la hora de la comida y tenía mucha hambre. Fui a la cocina y busque en la alacena algo que podría comer. Encontré una bolsa de papas y un refresco de manzana.

De repente alguien toco la puerta.

Estaba a punto de ir a abrir la puerta pero mi hermano decidió ese momento para salir de su cueva y el la abrió.

"Ya se cumplieron las tres semanas señor Montiel" Escuche la voz de un hombre desde la cocina. Tal vez venían a cobrarle la renta.

Salí de la cocina porque mi curiosidad me gano pero me detuve a medio a camino al ver a mi hermano parado en la puerta con los brazos en alto como si un policía lo estuviera arrestando.

Lo mire con confusión mientras retrocedía y tres hombres entraban al departamento. Uno le estaba apuntado con una pistola y los otros dos se acercaron a mi hermano y lo sujetaron. Sabía que esto no era bueno así que me escondí y escuché su conversación.

"Fuimos muy pacientes con usted… aceptamos su cambio de precio… pero parece que usted no quiso cooperar" Decía uno de ellos mientras escuchaba como cargaba su arma. ¡¿Qué?! Reconozco ese sonido cuando lo oigo, no por nada me gustan los videojuegos, sobre todo Call of Duty.

"Escuche, solo necesito más tiempo… he estado algo ocupado con algunos asuntos personales y… por favor, no quiero regresar a ese laboratorio" Escuche a mi hermano hablar. Su voz sonaba extraña. Asome mi cabeza desde mi escondite y vi de nuevo la escena.

Mi hermano parecía muy asustado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos con la cabeza abajo, estaba arrodillado y un hombre le estaba apuntando con su arma.

"Oh no… descuide… hemos cambiado de opinión" Vi como el hombre se preparaba para dispararle a mi hermano.

Salí de mi escondite y corrí hacia el hombre, salte y me sujete de su cuello.

"¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!" Le grite.

"¡Sara, no! ¡Sal de aquí!" Me grito mi hermano. No le hice caso pero el hombre malo me agarro del brazo. Blake estaba tratando de liberarse de los otros dos.

"¡Suéltame! ¡No te vas a salir con la tuya!" Gritaba mientras trataba de liberarme de su agarre y le daba de patadas. "¡Ya veras, la policía te va atrapar!"

"Vaya, tu hermanita en verdad cree que eres un buen ciudadano" Dijo el hombre y volvió a apuntar a mi hermano.

"¡No la metas en esto!" Le dijo Blake furioso al hombre. Sus ojos me dieron miedo, ya no eran los mismos y parecía muy enojado.

"Eso hubieras pensado antes de no cumplir tu parte"

"¡Ya termine el trabajo! ¡Conseguí toda la información sobre los vengadores, sus debilidades y también se una forma para retener a Hulk!" Grito mi hermano.

"¿Qué hay del Agente Coulson?"

"¡Estaba en eso cuando ustedes llegaron!"

"Un trato es un trato señor Montiel. Pero para que veas que no queremos que involucres a tu queridita hermana en esto" Dijo el hombre. Y ahora era a mí a quien le estaban apuntando.

Tenía mucho miedo, estos hombres realmente me estaban dando miedo. No quería morir.

"¡No, suéltala!" Grito mi hermano y trato zafarse de los dos hombres que lo tenían agarrado.

De repente el hombre que me estaba sujetando cayó al suelo como una flecha entro por la ventana y yo caí al suelo.

"¡Sara escóndete!" Grito Blake como se liberó de esos dos hombres que lo tenían retenido. Corrí a esconderme detrás del piano que tenía mi hermano pero quise ver como se enfrentaba a esos tipos malos.

Fue increíble cuando vi como Blake creó metal a partir de su cuerpo, eso era… raro y cool.

Todo parecía que él iba ganar pero de repente el grito mientras caí al suelo y se sujetaba la parte de atrás del cuello, y de nuevo le estaban apuntando con un arma. Me dio gracia ver como ese mismo hombre cayó al suelo poco antes de que mi vengador favorito entrara en acción.

"Lo siento cariño pero él es nuestro" Dijo ella. El otro hombre salió huyendo en cuento la vio.

"¡Les dije que no se saldrían con la suya!" grite saliendo de mi escondite. Mira Natasha y corrí así a ella para darle un abrazo. "¡Gracias!" Le dije.

"Descuida, todo va a estar bien ahora" Me dijo ella. Luego recordé a mi hermano quien seguía tirado en el suelo. Me acerque rápido a él y me arrodille para despertarlo.

"¡B, despierta Natasha nos ha salvado!" Le sacudí el hombro pero no se movio "¡B! ¡Esto no es gracioso!"

Natasha se acercó y le toco el cuello.

**Fin Sara PDV**

* * *

 

**Natasha PDV**

Mi corazón no soporto al ver a Sara muy asustada al ver su hermano tendido en el suelo. Me acerque a ellos y también me arrodille, toque su cuello en busca de pulso., por un momento pensé lo mismo que ella pero luego note un pequeño e imperceptible pulso. Este hombre necesitaba asistencia médica de inmediato.

 _"El señor Montiel tiene un repuesto en su taller"_ Dijo una voz de la nada. Salte de sorpresa y mire por todos lados en busca de la voz.

"Es Jarvis, una IA" Me dijo Sara. "¿Repuesto?" Pregunto la niña a la voz.

 _"La descarga eléctrica que sufrió el señor ha dañado su reactor, sugiero cambiarlo antes de que llegue a un paro cardiaco."_ Volvió a decir la voz ahora identificada como Jarvis.

"¿Dónde está?" Le pregunte, me levante y la IA me guio al taller.

 _"Al fondo a la derecha Agente Romanoff"_ ¡Wow! ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? No importa, este hombre se ha estado metiendo con Shield y lo necesitábamos vivo, si ese reactor lo mantiene vivo entonces tenía que cambiarlo, además de que mi conciencia no soportaría ver llorar a esa niña al ver a su hermano muerto, por alguna razón estos dos realmente me estaban preocupando.

Llegue a donde me dijo Jarvis y me indico donde estaba esa cosa. Abrí un cajón y dentro de él había un círculo azul brillante.

¿Esto es un reactor arc? ¿Cómo es que este chico sabia de esto? Industrias Stark es el único que tiene planos del reactor arc, y el único que conozco es uno gigante que tiene Pepper en la torre Stark. ¿Para empezar como es que lo miniaturizo?

No importa, tengo que salvar una vida.

"Jarvis ¿Dónde?" Le pregunte a la IA cuando regrese a donde estaba Blake y su hermana, Clint estaba en la puerta con otro hombre inconsciente bajo sus pies.

 _"En el pecho"_ Me dijo la IA.

Algo confundida gire al hombre que estaba boca abajo y como lo dijo la IA, había un pequeño círculo que sobresalía de su pecho que estaba cubierto por su sudadera negra y una camisa. Levante ambas prendas y vi el reactor que tenía en su pecho, había algunas cicatrices alrededor del reactor así como en su abdomen, y a diferencia al que tenía en mi mano este no estaba brillando. "Jarvis ¿Cómo se lo quito?"

Sara me estaba viendo preocupada y tenía lagrimas por su rostro. "Tranquila, no voy a dejar nada le pase" Le tranquilice. Por el rabillo del ojo note como Clint tenía una expresión de sorpresa, yo jamás había mostrado mi lado dulce y eso quería decir que regresando a la torre habría burlas por parte de él. Le di una mirada de advertencia solamente.

Jarvis me dijo como retirar el otro reactor que tenía, seguí sus instrucciones y pronto el hombre se despertó de golpe dando una gran bocanada de aire. Sara lo abrazo de inmediato pero él la aparto mientras el trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué- que paso?" Pregunto una vez que él se había calmado.

"Te salvamos el pellejo amigo, a ti y a tu hermana" Dijo Clint. "Y ahora… en nombre de Shield, estas arrestado"

Eso lo tome como señal y saque unas esposas de Shield y se la puse. Sara trato de detenerme pero Clint la sujeto. "¡No! ¡Suéltenlo!" Gritaba Sara todo el camino a la camioneta que Shield nos prestaba.

Tuve que sedarla para que se tranquilizara, claro, tuve que disculparme con su hermano mayor ya que tenía algo de molestia en su rostro cuanto hice eso.

Lo llevamos a la torre y lo encerramos en el salón de juegos del otro tipo—era el único lugar donde no había metal— y deje a Sara en mi habitación, podía ser un testigo valiosos pero ella era solo una niña. El otro tipo que Clint había capturado lo encerramos en las pequeñas celdas que había en la torre, cortesía de Pepper.

**Fin Natasha PDV**

* * *

 

**Tony PDV**

Dos horas después de que me encerraran en esta maldita celda, el director Nick Fury llego y un lado de él estaba el Capitán América y la Viuda, sabía que ella había sido la que me había salvado de morir en mi departamento enfrente de mi hermana y estaba muy agradecida con ella pero ahora no era el momento de decírselo.

"El Mercader de la Muerte" Se burló Fury.

"El único e irrepetible" Le conteste dándole unas de mis sonrisas que les doy a las chicas. "¿A qué debo su visita Director Groove?" Leí su archivo y créanme cuando les digo que ver al gran director de Shield actualmente era muy divertido cuando viste una foto de él en los 80. Me tuve que morder el labio para evitar explotar en carcajadas.

"Escuche señor Montiel. Usted realmente me ha hecho enojar y nadie me quiere ver enojado." Me dijo Fury en un tono amenazante, sus amenazas no me daban miedo. Howard me amenazaba peor y Hydra también supo cómo amenazarme. Estos tipos no sabían nada. "Así que dígame quien lo contrato"

"Las mismas personas de siempre, ya saben tipos realmente malos y con ideas retorcidas. ¿Me puedo ir ahora?" Les dije despreocupadamente; aún tenía ese localizador en mi cuello y, gracias a lo que paso hace unas horas descubrí lo que me podía pasar si decía algo.

El hombre me miro y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Natasha, el Capitán solo estaba de adorno, el realmente no se ve con la pinta para un interrogatorio a pesar de sus grandes músculos.

"Disfrute su tarde señor Montiel" Se fue y con el Capitán detrás de él, la celda tenía un gran muro de cristal por lo que pude ver cómo es que ellos dejaron la habitación, Natasha se quedó conmigo.

"Señor Montiel…" Empezó pero la interrumpí.

"Escucha, no puedo decir nada, ellos me tienen muy bien vigilado y aunque quiera no lo hare, no quiero recibir otra descarga eléctrica y estar al borde de la muerte de nuevo… y te debo una" Le dije dándole mi sonrisa más sincera. Esta mujer me había salvado de la muerte y de regresar a ese laboratorio con el general Striker, creo que al menos se merecía algo de información por sus actos.

"¿Te refieres a la cosa en tu cuello?" Me pregunto haciendo un ademan con su cabeza hacia mi cuello. Note que tenía algo de comprensión en su rostro. Yo sabía, por lo que vi en uno de sus expedientes, que antes de unirse a Shield también había sido utilizada como un arma al igual que yo.

"¿Cómo lo descubristes?" Le pregunte.

"Ayer después de que te fuiste muy nervioso y hoy lo comprobé cuando estabas inconsciente." Saben, realmente creo estar soñando porque estoy teniendo un interrogatorio tranquilo con la mujer más mortal del universo. Yo jamás había tenido una conversación con una mujer que no involucrara el sexo o que al menos intentara matarme por ser un idiota según ella. "¿Has intentado quitártelo?"

"¿Dónde está mi hermana?" Cambie de tema.

"Ella está bien. Está dormida en mi habitación" Dijo y se acercó a mí. Empezó a inspeccionar mi cuello donde estaba el localizador, en cuanto sentí su mano tocar mi piel, el niño aterrorizado hizo acto de presencia.

De un momento a otro estaba de nuevo en ese laboratorio en una cirugía donde me estaban implantando un controlador.

_"¡No, no, no!" Gritaba como sentía sus manos jugar con mi cuello e implantarme el dispositivo._

_"¡Montiel!" Escuchaba a una mujer gritar. Tal vez era la misma mujer que me hizo ir a esa silla la primera vez._

_"¡Blake!" Espera ¿Por qué me dice Blake si mi nombre es Tony? De repente sentí que alguien me sujetaba el rostro_ y volví a la realidad. Natasha era quien me estaba sujetando el rostro.

"¡Blake!" Me decía pero parte de mi cerebro seguía en ese lugar. "Blake, escucha, no estás donde sea que creas que estés"

Asentí con mi cabeza para decirle que comprendía lo que decía. Podía sentir el sudor por mi cuerpo así como mis respiraciones que eran dificultosas. Ella quito sus manos de mi rostro en cuanto noto que estaba más tranquilo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Me pregunto. Yo no le respondí, no le iba decir a una persona completamente extraña para mí sobre mi pasado y quien era realmente, además de que acaba de tener un ataque de pánico enfrente de ella.

"¿Quieres ver a tu hermana?" Dijo, creo que noto que no quería hablar de esto, solo espero que no tengan cámaras de seguridad aquí. Yo asentí a su pregunta, tenía que explicarle algunas cosas a Sara y creo que tal vez su sueño de conocer a los vengadores se hizo realidad aunque no de la manera en que yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a mi madre sobre esto. Yo no estaría en este lio ahora.

Natasha se despidió y me dejo solo en mi celda.

**Fin Tony PDV**

* * *

 

Era difícil asustar a dios del trueno, contrario a la creencia popular, Thor era más inteligente y observador de lo que pensaba. Así que cuando estaba buscando a su compañera Natasha se sorprendió al encontrar una niña en su habitación gritando como loca al verlo.

Cuando Natasha regreso a su habitación encontró a Thor sentado en el piso al igual que Sara. Thor le estaba contando unas de sus varias historias en Asgard y la niña estaba fascinada. Pronto ella también se quedó a escuchar las historias de Thor.

"¡Lady Natasha!" Saludo Thor cuando noto la presencia de su compañera, la niña también lo hizo y se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia Natasha.

"¡¿Qué le hicieron a B?! ¡¿Dónde está?!" Se quejaba Sara mientras trataba de golpear a Natasha pero esta le tenía sostenido cada puño. "¡Quiero ver a mi hermano!"

"Tranquila pequeña guerrera, estoy seguro que tu hermano está bien" Dijo Thor divertido al ver a una niña tratar de golpear a la mortal Viuda Negra. "¿Por qué no vamos a visitarlo?" Dijo dándole una mirada a su compañera.

"Justo a eso venia" Le dijo Natasha a Thor. Ella salió de su habitación y detrás de ella Thor y Sara la siguieron. Sara tenía una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. La niña no podía creer que estaba en la casa de los héroes más poderosos del planeta.

Antes de llegar a su destino, el trio se topó con Fury. Él quería saber qué es lo que había obtenido del hombre en el interrogatorio, le conto solo la parte del localizador, ella sabía que tal vez el chico no estaría contento que el director de Shield se enterara que tuvo un ataque de pánico, y como era de esperarse el director sugirió que Bruce le quitara el localizador. El director jamás se dio cuenta de la pequeña niña que estaba escondida detrás de Thor como un cachorro perdido.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba el hombre, Sara corrió con entusiasmo hacia él, ninguno de los dos vengadores pudo resistir sonreír ante el entusiasmo de la niña al ver su hermano. Natasha le abrió la puerta y ambos les dieron algo de privacidad al par de hermanos. Thor tenía una gran sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro, el conocía muy bien el sentimiento de Sara por su hermano, en ese momento deseaba que Loki estuviera aquí.

* * *

 

(Leean esta parte con [The Drugs Don't Work](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGHzfsfyI0U))

"¡Hey, mi mujercita!" Recibió Tony a su hermana quien se lanzó hacia el en un gran abrazo. El ya no tenía las esposas así que pudo devolverle el gesto a su hermana.

"¡B!" Gritaba la niña con gran entusiasmo, se separó del abrazo de su hermano y comenzó a saltar en alegría. "¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Estamos en la casa de los vengadores!"

"Lo sé" Le dijo Tony sonriendo cariñosamente, pero pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció. Tenía que decirle a su hermana porque estaban aquí y porque unos hombres habían intentado asesinarlo. Sara noto el cambio de actitud en su hermano y su alegría y entusiasmo también desapareció.

"Sara…" Empezó Tony pero se le era difícil decir a Sara que él era un mercenario que mataba gente por dinero. "Lo siento por meterte en esto" El observo como Sara se le quedo viendo y él le dio una sonrisa retorcida de disculpa.

"¿Por qué esos hombres quisieron matarte?" Pregunto Sara con unos grandes ojos de cachorro en su rostro.

Tony bajo la mirada en vergüenza. "No puedo decírtelo Sara."

"¿Por qué no? Estamos con los vengadores, ellos no pueden venir aquí." Dijo Sara con toda la inocencia que un niño puede tener y eso estaba torturando el corazón de Tony. "¿Y que es eso en tu pecho?" Señalo el pequeño círculo azul brillante que apenas se alcanzaba a notar atreves de su sudadera negra.

'Bueno al menos esa pregunta la puedo responder… más o menos' Pensó Tony. El Reactor Arc era uno de sus mucho secretos. Cuando había sido contratado por Obadiah Stane había tenido que viajar a Afganistán y termino siendo secuestrado por un grupo de terroristas que se hacían llamar Los Diez Anillos, ellos eran clientes de Stane y lo habían confundido con un espía y lo torturaron. Una bomba, literalmente con su antiguo nombre en él, le exploto en la cara y lo tuvieron secuestrado en una cueva junto otro preso llamado Yinsen durante tres meses con una batería de coche en el pecho como su fuente de vida debido a la metralla que dejo la bomba muy cerca de su corazón, se las arregló para crear un versión miniaturizada del Reactor Arc que había visto de Howard y crear una armadura y escapar. Lamentablemente Yinsen no lo logro. Es por esa razón por la que su madre le había pedido que dejara ese negocio, ella solo supo de la versión corta en la que solo había sido secuestrado por uno de sus clientes, mientras que a Sara solo le habían dicho que había viajado y perdido su dinero y cosas importantes.

"Tuve un accidente hace algunos años y…" Suspiro, tenía que hallar la forma de decirle parte de la historia original sin los detalles oscuros "… mi corazón sufrió algunos daños así que tuve que construir esto para sanarlo." Dijo dando un ligero golpe al reactor con sus dedos. Esta fue la versión más resumida que le pudo decir a una niña de seis años.

"¿Y te duele?" Le pregunto. Él sonrió, claro que a veces le dolía, física y emocionalmente, pero desde cuando algo no le dolía. Esa era la razón por las que a veces se ahogaba en alcohol o recurría a las drogas porque a veces el dolor emocional era tan intenso que era difícil olvidarse y fingir que todo estaba bien. Pero no hacían gran cosa gracias al suero. Desde que el reactor estaba en su pecho, el dolor emocional se había fusionado con el físico y a veces se le era difícil respirar. En muchas ocasiones se había encontrado acurrucado en sí mismo como su pecho ardía con cada respiración que daba y era incapaz de moverse durante horas o en el caso más grave durante días. Cuando lo contrataban para asesinar personas era cuidadoso a la hora de pelear para no recibir un golpe en el pecho, una vez recibió uno y el dolor fue indescriptible durante semanas.

"A veces" Le respondió cabizbajo.

"¿Y porque no te lo quitas? Así ya no te duele" Le dijo Sara algo triste. Él le dio una sonrió melancólico levantando su mirada al techo.

"Lo he hecho" Le dijo sin mirar a Sara. Si lo ha hecho, una infinidad de veces pero no para los fines inocentes que cree su hermana, lo hace porque aveces ya no puede más pero siempre termina poniéndolo en su lugar porque no quería lastimar su nueva familia. No iba decirle eso a ella, no iba decirle del temible monstruo que era. "Pero si me lo quito mi corazón dejaría de latir"

"¿Entonces no te lo puedes quitar?" Siguió preguntando Sara. Tony volvió su mirada a su hermana y la miro a los ojos, que era algo difícil para él ya que siempre que mantenía contacto visual recordaba a Howard gritándole y diciendo que fuera un hombre o dándole una orden.

"No… mira, hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho." Dijo, ahora había agarrado el valor para decirle a su hermana lo que realmente era. "Los vengadores me tienen aquí porque soy un hombre malo…" Suspiro. "Soy un mercenario que mata gente por dinero. ¿Has escuchado en las noticias algunas vez sobre El Mercader de la Muerte?" Le pregunto.

"Si… lo escuche cuando te buscaron en casa ¿quieres decir que tú eres ese criminal que mata gente y lastima a las personas?" Dijo Sara, Tony noto el temor en sus palabras, pero aun así asintió en respuesta. Él sabía que tal vez Sara no lo tomaría bien y ella lo odiaría, después de todo a nadie le gusta una persona que lastima a otros.

"Si Sara… ha eso me dedico… matar gente, estafar y robar para la gente mala por dinero…"

Sara al ver su respuesta poco a poco se fue alejando de él. Tenía el miedo escrito en sus ojos, Tony aparto su mirada y solo escucho como Sara pidió que la sacaran de ahí. Por primera vez en muchos años dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Un dolor en su pecho apareció, un dolor que no había sentido desde que se le había pedido asesinar a su verdadera madre, un dolor que había olvidado por el vacío que sentía en su corazón.

¿Por qué siempre que consigue algo bueno en su vida… alguien viene y se lo quita?

¡¿Por qué?!... ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el, el que sale herido? En momentos como este recuerda la razón principal de su adicción a las drogas y alcohol: para no estar consiente cuando alguien o algo lo lastima.

Esto era su castigo por todos sus pecados, perder siempre a las personas que ama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que tal?
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y espero que ustedes no se desvelen como yo leyendo fics o escribiendo uno.
> 
> ¡Que tengan un lindo dia o una linda noche! Dependiendo de donde estén
> 
> StarkSkywarker15 y su co-autora elapink100


	6. Los Heroes No Existen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Son héroes simplemente… y los héroes no existen" Si fuera su antiguo yo o hubiera tenido una vida diferente el hubiera confiado en las palabras de Natasha, pero gracias a Howard creció muy rápido y mientras le rogaba a su oso de peluche del Capitán América por que el verdadero Capitán lo rescatara y salvara… los héroes simplemente se convirtieron en una palabra de cinco letras.
> 
> "Tienes a uno en frente" Le dijo Natasha dándole una pequeña sonrisa.
> 
> Blake se quedo en silencio después de su declaración.
> 
> "... Solo te engañas a ti misma" Susurro Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero decirles que la escena de accion de esta es mi primer intento, no soy muy buena describiendo este tipo de cosas.
> 
> De nuevo quiero agradecer a elapink y Ximena Culen Swam.
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel mencionados aqui no me pertenecen.

"Señor, no hemos sabido nada de los agentes que fueron por Blake Montiel" Dijo un hombre con la cabeza abajo como muestra de respeto.

"Usen el rastreador ineptos, para eso se lo implantamos" Le respondió quien era su jefe.

El hombre comenzó a jugar con sus pies en nerviosismo. "¿Qué sucede agente Miles?"

"… Tal parece que está en la torre Stark señor." Respondió el agente Miles, sabía que a su jefe no le gustaría saber eso.

"Así que… ¿La oferta sigue en pie señores?" Dijo otra voz entrando a la habitación. Era un hombre ya grande, tenía un saco negro, ojos azules y pelo gris. "Porque no me gusta perder lo que me pertenece"

"No se preocupe señor Striker, nosotros nos encargaremos de que este hombre pague con su vida por su traición"

"No, no, no. Yo no lo quiero muerto, lo quiero vivo, si es que quieren que ponga en producción el suero que revivió al agente Coulson, incluyendo OM03 " Dijo Striker. Hydra le había pedido que el ayudara a producir el suero pero con la condición de que encontraran a su rata del laboratorio, ellos aceptaron pero cuando descubrieron lo que podía hacer su rata, le pidieron que les diera soldados con la misma habilidad, el acepto; sin embargo, desde que murió Howard, las formulas con el suero se habían perdido y la única manera de recrear el suero ero conseguir al chico y una muestra de su sangre, pero ellos no entendía eso.

"No podemos permitir que viva, este hombre sabe mucho…" Se quejaba la voz.

"Escuche, a diferencia de él, sus amenazas no me asustan, conozco a sus superiores y son muy buenos amigos míos, ellos me prometieron traer al chico vivo si yo ayudaba y si todos ustedes cooperaban pero no veo respuesta de su parte… creo que su jefe no le gustaría perder esta oportunidad" Respondió con astucia Striker, tenía una sonrisa de gran satisfacción en su rostro como estos lacayos de Hydra caían rendidos antes sus pies.

"… Sera lo que usted diga general" Fue la única respuesta de la voz.

"Por cierto ¿ya hicieron lo otro que les pedí?" Pregunto Striker antes de retirarse.

"Dito Montiel y Rebeca Montiel están en un crucero que viaja a Europa, algunos de nuestros hombres son parte de la tripulación, descuide los tendremos vigilados" Respondió la voz maliciosamente. "Los accidentes siempre se presentan en las vacaciones ¿no cree?"

 

Los días pasaron y la única visita que recibía eran las de su hermana y, en contadas ocasiones, las de Natasha.

Con Sara las cosas seguían igual, cuando ella lo visitaba no decía nada, sólo lo veía detenidamente. Era como si necesitara mirarle para creer la persona que él era. Blake intentaba hablarle, pero la pequeña Sara nunca respondía, y cuando hablaba era para pedirle a Natasha (quién siempre estaba presente en aquellas visitas) que la llevara a su habitación.

Le dolía aquello, porque sentía que la había defraudado. Y tampoco era como si le gustase la mirada de lástima que Natasha le dirigía cada que él intentaba hablarle a su hermana.

La situación con Natasha iba... bien. Ella era la encargada de llevarle comida, a veces también llevaba comida para ella y los dos almorzaban o cenaban juntos. Natasha había sido su única compañía en los tres últimos días, sin contar al rubio Steve.

En alguna ocasión le dijo que había revisado su expediente, ella no lo tomó bien, pero era más que obvio que ya lo sabía.

Algunas veces ella iba acompañada de Steve. Ese tipo no le caía bien, siempre trataba de hablarle de moral y ética ¿A él que le importaba eso? Sólo quería salir de allí.

"Te traje comida"

Cuando volteó, Natasha estaba sentada en una silla y su charola de comida se encontraba frente a la ventanilla de la celda, agradeció a al dios que sea porque era una hamburguesa con queso de Burger King y un refresco de cola. Al menos debía agradecer que la comida fuera buena.

"Sara... ella es una buena niña" tomó la charola y se sentó en el suelo con su espalda recargada en el cristal.

"Me odia"

"Eso no es cierto" La volteó a ver "Mira, yo no sé mucho de niños, pero ella te quiere, es sólo que tú declaración la cogió por sorpresa. Ella siempre se la pasa presumiendo a Clint que eres mejor jugando videojuegos que él y Bruce tiene ganas de algún día trabajar en contigo"

"¿Tú crees eso?"

"Lo que yo crea no importa"

Natasha miró la charola y luego a él.

"¿No vas a comer?" Pregunto Tony.

"Tengo algo que preguntarte" Contestó, ignorando su comentario "¿Tus padres saben del problema en el que te has metido?"

"…No quiero que los metan en esto"

"Es tarde. Porque los que te atacaron a ti, pueden ir contra ellos. ¿Sabes dónde están?"

"Están muy lejos" Le respondió. "Están de vacaciones, no creo que sepan cómo encontrarlos."

"Te tenían monitoreado, creo que son capaces de encontrarlos"

"¿Por qué haces esto? Leí tú expediente, tú no eres así… y menos con un criminal internacional como yo."

"Somos héroes Blake y eso es lo que hacemos"

"Los héroes no existen" Si fuera su antiguo yo o hubiera tenido una vida diferente el hubiera confiado en las palabras de Natasha, pero gracias a Howard creció muy rápido y mientras le rogaba a su oso de peluche del Capitán América por que el verdadero Capitán lo rescatara y salvara… los héroes simplemente se convirtieron en una palabra de cinco letras que aparecían en los comics.

"Tienes a uno en frente" Le dijo Natasha dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Blake se quedó en silencio.

"... Solo te engañas a ti misma" Susurro Blake.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Los héroes no existen Natasha, mírate a ti. Tu solo tratas de limpiar tu nombre y todos ustedes están viviendo una mentira que todo el mundo se cree porque no quieren ver la realidad" Le dijo mirándola sin emociones en sus palabras y sus ojos miraban tras ella.

"¿y cuál es la realidad?" Blake se río un poco por la pregunta, su risa era como si ya se lo hubieran preguntado demasiadas veces.

"Después de todo lo que te han hecho..." Desvío su mirada con una sonrisa burlesca. "... ¿Crees en esas palabras?"

"Todos creemos en algo" Le respondió mirándolo fijamente. "¿Por qué crees que soy parte de los vengadores?"

"... Te sigues engañando a ti misma… créeme, pronto te darás cuenta de la gran mentira en la que vives" Le respondió. Su voz era fría y tranquila, a las vista de Natasha, Blake no parecía humano en estos momentos.

Pasaban muchos recuerdos por la mente de Blake con sus palabras. Hace horas que las drogas se habían salido de su sistema permitiendo que el niño asustado y dolido saliera a la luz, y hablara en su nombre. Quería salir de ahí, esconderse o algo para desaparecer, no quería que estas personas lo vieran así.

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso. Ambos terminaron su cena aunque Blake no mostro mucho interés por su hamburguesa. Sinceramente el no parecía estar en la realidad. Minutos después, antes de retirarse, Natasha cortó el silencio.

"… No todo es mentira en esta vida Blake. Todos creemos en algo que nos hace sentir seguro, tu familia es una muestra de que todavía crees en los héroes" Le dijo mirando fijamente al hombre que tenia la mirada perdida al otro lado de la habitación. Se levantó de su asiento y tomo las bandejas caminando hacia la puerta "¿Dime donde está tu familia? Prometo que no dejare que le hagan daño"

"… ¿Sabes cuantas veces me han dicho eso en toda mi vida?... más de las que yo puedo contar y tú solo esperas que te crea porque eres la heroína de Sara…." Le respondió sin dirigirle la mirada, su voz era distante al igual que sus ojos.

“Entonces piensa en que le vas a decir cuando sus padres estén muertos”

“… Pregúntale a Sara, ella sabe a dónde fueron” Bueno, por lo menos Sara se mostraría menos agresiva y negativa que su hermano. Después le informo al equipo y pronto Bruce, y sorprendentemente con la ayuda de la pequeña Sara, lograron localizar un pequeño crucero que se dirigía hacia Europa, donde sus padres viajaban. Sara hizo muchas preguntas sobre porque irían por sus padres, pero nadie quiso decirle para no preocuparla. Desde que los hermanos Montiel han estado aquí, Sara se había ganado un espacio en sus corazones y entendían por qué su hermano la adoraba. Pepper y Bruce se quedaron con ella en cuanto partieron.

"Dito y Rebeca Montiel son nuestra prioridad." Indicaba Steve cuando se le informo que su objetivo estaba cerca. "No sabemos si el enemigo esta abordo así que tenemos que hacer esto rápido y procurar proteger a los demás pasajeros."

"¿Cuál es el plan Capitán?" Pregunto Thor con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

"Thor, quiero que crees un muro de niebla ¿Crees poder hacerlo?" Thor asintió. "Bien, Barton. Tu vendrás conmigo y Natasha ya sabes qué hacer"

En menos de cinco minutos, Natasha enlazo comunicación con el capitán del crucero pidiendo permiso para aterrizar, supuestamente por falta de combustible. Thor salió del jet antes de acercarse al crucero y creó una espesa niebla que rodeo al navío. En cuanto aterrizaron, Clint y Steve salieron del jet sin ser vistos gracias a la niebla de Thor.

"¿Crees que se den cuenta?" Pregunto Clint mientras ambos vengadores se abrían paso por los anchos pasillos del barco. Bruce les había dicho que el matrimonio Montiel se encontraba en la clase alta turista (jamás he ido en un crucero así que no se en que se dividan los niveles) en la habitación 211.

"No lo sé" Le respondió. "Pero tenemos que darnos prisa"

Encontraron la habitación más rápido de lo que pensaban.

Detrás de la puerta se podían escuchar unos ruidos algo extraños como algunos gemidos débiles. Steve miro confundido a su compañero pero Clint reconoció esos sonidos y tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, Steve todavía era algo inocente a pesar de su edad.

"Tranquilo Cap, ellos están bien… más que bien" Se burló Clint y toco la puerta. Hubo algunos susurros de sorpresa dentro de la habitación y pronto escucharon algunos pasos acercase a la puerta. Un hombre algo gordo y calvo les abrió la puerta, para suerte de ellos llevaba algo de ropa puesta y sus únicos cabellos que tenía estaban despeinados. El hombre se quedó helado al verlos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al gran Capitán América parado en la puerta y de inmediato se las cerró en sus narices.

"¿Quién era cariño?" Pregunto una voz femenina dentro de la habitación.

"El… el-Capitán América está en la puerta." Dijo el hombre tartamudo. Clint y Steve siguieron la conversación algo divertidos hasta que de nuevo el mismo hombre les abrió.

"Ca-capitán… ¡Oh por dios!" Exclamo el hombre sin poder creer que el héroe más grande de toda América estaba enfrente de él y de un momento a otro el hombre se convirtió en un fanboy de diez años.

Clint miro divertido mientras su compañero de equipo era asfixiado por el hombre de mediana edad pero después de un rato Clint se limpió la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.

"Señor Montiel, Agente Barton de Shield." Se presentó en un tono profesional. "Debo pedirle que usted y su mujer venga con nosotros para…" Clint se detuvo como escucho un disparo y pronto varios hombres se acercaban por los pasillos. "Señor Montiel, usted y su esposa tienen que venir con nosotros"

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Grito algo enojado y asustado Dito. Rebeca estaba gritando cada vez que se oía un disparo. Clint se encargó de sacarlos de ahí mientras que Steve les cubría la espalda de esos hombres armados. "¡Exijo saber qué es lo que está pasando!" Protestaba Dito mientras corrían por los pasillos.

"A todos los pasajeros se les pide mantenerse en su habitación" Decía un hombre que probablemente era el capitán del crucero por los alta voces.

"Pensé que habías dicho que sería pan comido Clint" Se burló Natasha por el comunicador.

"¡No es mi culpa que ese tipo los haya hecho enojar!"

"Deja de lloriquear las cosas también se están complicando aquí" Ambos vengadores podían escuchar disparos desde su comunicador, al parecer no eran los únicos con diversión.

En un pasillo, el grupo se vio rodeado de varios hombres. Todos estaban vestidos de negro, su rostro estaba cubierto y llevaban un chaleco antibalas. Steve miro a Clint y ambos comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con los soldados, Dito y Rebeca se escondieron detrás de una maseta que había en uno de los corredores del pasillo.

Steve esquivaba los golpes de su adversario con gran facilidad y devolviéndole los golpes. Varios hombres se abalanzaron contra el tratando de derribarlo, golpeo con gran fuerza a uno en su mandíbula dejándolo inconsciente en el piso, otro hombre trato de golpearle la cabeza y el esquivo los golpes, de la nada el tipo saco un cuchillo y comenzó a arremeter contra él, su enemigo esta vez era algo más hábil y pronto se encontró contra la pared tratando de detener la navaja que estaba muy cerca de su rostro. De último momento logro darle un golpe con su rodilla en la ingle del hombre, el callo de rodillas y sin permitirle recuperarse, lo golpeo de nuevo en el estómago.

Clint tuvo más problemas que Steve, él no era un súper soldado así que no tenía la agilidad de su compañero por lo que varias veces termino en el suelo tratando de detener los golpes del enemigo. Pero él era un agente de Shield, un vengador, por lo que no se iba dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Uso todas las artes marciales que conocía para defenderse, el lugar era muy cerrado para su gusto y no podía usar su arco. Por el rabillo del ojo noto como Steve estaba siendo acorralado por varios hombres, trato de ir ayudarlo pero recibió un golpe en las costillas. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento pero se recuperó, otro más lo intento atacar pero el detuvo su golpe con la parte inferior de su brazo y lo hizo a un lado con brusquedad, le dio una patada en el estómago como respuesta, otro puño más apareció en su rango de vista y lo esquivo justo a tiempo para darle un golpe en la barbilla haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo.

BANG

Clint grito de dolor como una bala aterrizo en su hombro, sus enemigos aprovecharon el momento y lo derribaron. Steve miro furioso al ver como su amigo era herido. En un ataque de furia logro derribar a cada uno de sus atacantes.

"¡¿Clint?!" Grito con preocupación acercándose donde estaba su amigo caído. Rebeca, la esposa de Dito, se acercó al asesino y examino la herida. Clint protesto como su hombro se movió. "Estoy bien"

"Necesita un hospital de inmediato" Le dijo la mujer. Steve asintió y puso a su compañero en sus hombros, por suerte no hubo más obstáculos y lograron llegar a al Quinjet. Thor se las arregló para dispersar a los demás enemigos y Natasha tomo su lugar como piloto.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Grito Dito una vez que el jet estaba lejos del enemigo.

"Su hijo los metió en esto y esas personas iban a encargarse de ustedes" Le dijo Clint algo cortante. Steve estaba presionando la herida para evitar que se desangrara.

"¿Blake?" Pregunto Rebeca muy preocupada y con algo de sorpresa en su voz. "¿Dito tu sabes algo?" Pregunto al ver que su marido tenía una mirada de compresión en su rostro, ella sabía que le estaba ocultando algo.

"El… él no ha dejado… lo único que sé es que unas personas lo contrataron" Le contesto su esposo algo avergonzado. Rebeca estaría furiosa con él y Blake durante un buen tiempo. Rebeca le tenía un gran cariño al chico, aunque no fuera su hijo de sangre, ella lo amaba como si fuera suyo y se preocupaba demasiado por él desde que llego a sus vidas cuando creyeron que no se les permitiría tener hijos, y gracias a él recobraron la confianza y tuvieron a Sara. Blake sentía lo mismo, al parecer el chico no había tenido una buena vida y cuando los conoció él siempre se la paso agradeciéndoles con sus acciones por lo que han hecho por él.

"Pensé que estaba trabajando en…" Dijo en voz de tristeza y traición. Blake le había prometido a ella dejar ese trabajo que ponía en riesgo su vida y ella confíana en su palabra. Los vengadores solo observaron la conversación del matrimonio en silencio sabiendo que este era un momento privado para ellos. "¿Y qué hay de Sara?" Le pregunto al Capitán. Steve estaba indeciso en decirle a la mujer de lo que había pasado con sus hijos.

"Ella está a salvo, está en la torre Stark y podrán reunirse con ella en cuanto lleguemos" Le dijo Clint.

"¿Y Blake?"

"También" Contesto Steve

Todo el camino fue un silencio algo incómodo, mezclado con la confusión y el enojo de la señora Montiel. Dito mantenía una distancia de su esposa, no quería, más bien no tenía las agallas para enfrentar a su esposa.

Blake era alguien importante para ellos y para Rebeca era como si verdaderamente fuera su hijo. Entendía que se sintiera traicionada, ella tenía todo el derecho a sentirse así. Blake les había prometido dejar su trabajo como caza recompensas y asesino después de ser secuestrado durante tres meses y ella creyó en su palabra pero él siguió trabajando a sus espaldas. Dito agradecía sus intenciones con ese trabajo, él lo hacía porque quería ayudarlos, Blake es el que pagaba todos los gastos del hogar, y cuando había nacido Sara, él fue quien se hizo cargo del pago del hospital y todo lo que requería, Rebeca no sabía de eso, de hecho hay algunas cosas que Rebeca no sabe de Blake por su propio bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado y como la pareja principal aun esta en desarrollo, dejare que todos ustedes decidan:
> 
> -Pepperony
> 
> -IronWidow
> 
> -(Blake) Tony/OC
> 
> Lo siento para YOP pero no habrá slash en esto, no se porque no me gusta pero tampoco estoy en contra solo que el slash no es mi tipo de lectura y escritura.
> 
> Los quiere StarkSkywalker15


	7. Hermanos

**TONY PDV**

"… No todo es mentira en esta vida Blake. Todos creemos en algo que nos hace sentir seguro, tu familia es una muestra de que todavía crees en los héroes" Sus palabras no salían de mi cabeza. Ella tenía algo de razón, si yo no creyera en nada entonces mi familia no me importaría, nada de lo que está pasando a mi alrededor me importaría.

Trate de dormir, no tenía nada que hacer y Sara no venía a visitarme. Tal vez si dormía un poco, un plan súper brillante llegaría a mi mente y… BOOM… salgo de aquí y hago pagar a esos bastardos de Hydra.

* * *

 

" _ **Mírate, tan miserable como siempre"**_ _Escuche una voz, una voz que he tratado de olvidar. Abrí mis ojos y enfrente de mi estaba Howard, no estaba en el laboratorio ni en uno de esos lugares horribles, no, el estaba en mi celda en carne y hueso cuando se suponía que él había muerto hace tantos años._

" _ **Siempre has sido una plaga muchacho, crees que ellos van ayudarte."**_ _Dijo con su tono cortante de siempre. El desprecio y la ira era lo que siempre escuche en su voz y eso no ha cambiado._ _ **"Tú solo eres una pérdida de tiempo, si no hubieras escapado tal vez todo esto no estuviera sucediendo Anthony"**_ _Él se acercó poco a poco a donde estaba acostado con esa mirada que me helaba la piel. Tenía que salir de aquí, si él estaba aquí quería decir que el general Striker también y me llevarían de nuevo con ellos y a esa silla. Me senté de golpe y me recargué en la pared como él se acercó a mí. Mis respiraciones se volvieron dificultosas, mire frenéticamente a mí alrededor buscando alguna salida._ _ **"Oh tranquilo Anthony, no tienes por qué temerme, soy tu padre"**_

_Con esas palabras no lo soporte más y me levante y corrí hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada. "¡Sáquenme de aquí, por favor!" Grite mientras daba fuertes golpes en la puerta._

_Alguien sujeto mi hombro detrás de mí, trate de luchar y zafarme de su agarre pero no pude. De un momento a otro era un niño de diez suplicando por su vida y llorando por no ir a la silla. "¡Por favor Papi!"_

" _ **¡DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR ANTHONY"**_ _Me grito y me dio varios golpes en mi cuerpo. Me acurruque en una bola para protegerme pero los golpes aun así no cesaron. Varias voces se empezaron a oír, entre ellas estaba mi madre._

" _ **¿Por qué Tony? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"**_

" _Lo siento… y-yo…" Le dije aun recibiendo los golpes de Howard._

_Momentos después, me levantaron de nuevo y vi la silla. Grite, lloriquee y golpea a toda persona que me tocaba, no iba ir a esa silla de nuevo. Espera, conozco a los vengadores y ellos tal vez van a venir a salvarme, eso es lo que hacen ¿no? Ayudar a las personas, eso es lo que dijo Natasha._

" _ **Deja los pensamientos infantiles Anthony ¿Crees que ellos van a perder su tiempo salvando a alguien como tú?"**_ _Escupió las palabras. Sin poder hacer nada, fui puesto en la silla. Trate de salir de ella pero varia personas me sujetaron, me pusieron la aguja y Howard grito indicaciones._

_Y entonces lo único que escuchaba eran mis gritos y suplicas. Era mucho dolor, era insoportable. Quería que se detuviera pero cada vez aumentaba más y de pronto todo se volvió una mezcla entre Afganistán y la silla. Todos los recuerdos pasaron en mi mente como una película._

" _¡Blake!" Grito alguien mi nombre. Todo me daba miedo, todo a mi alrededor eran escenarios oscuros, miles de cuerpos de la personas que asesine, Cesar, Logan y Kayla, mi madre estaba sin vida enfrente de mi bañada en un charco de sangre, mis manos goteaban de su sangre y yo seguía sentado en esa silla pero el dolor ya no estaba._

" _¡Blake!" Volví a escuchar la voz._

" _¡Blake!"_

" _¡NO!" Le grite de vuelta a la voz y cubrí mis oídos para bloquearla. "¡NO VAS A ENGAÑARME DE NUEVO!"_

" _¡B! ¡Soy yo Sara!"_

**Fin Tony PDV**

* * *

 

Sara no sabía qué hacer, casi todos los vengadores se habían ido. Bruce estaba en laboratorio y Pepper estaba trabajando. Necesitaba hacer algo porque si no iba a morir de aburrimiento.

'¿Qué estará haciendo Blake?" Se preguntó. Estaba algo sentida con él, ella jamás había imaginado que su hermano mayor sería capaz de esas cosas. Ella quería ser como él cuando fuera grande porque pensaba que trabajaba para una empresa importante y era muy inteligente y buena persona con todos, eso es lo veía pero todo era mentira. La primera señal de peligro fue cuando Natasha y Clint fueron a su casa buscándolo y el negó ser el de la foto que le mostraron, ahí fue cuando escucho el término del Mercader de la Muerte; la segunda señal fue cuando le dijo del Cartel Montiel, ella sabía que las drogas eran malas pero su hermano dijo que solo las vendía; la tercera fue cuando estuvo actuando raro después de ver a Natasha en un centro comercial y corrieron a su departamento para después encerrarse y para la mañana siguiente unos hombres entraron y le apuntaron con un arma y él se defendió creando metal de su cuerpo, algo que es científicamente imposible. Necesitaba respuestas y la única manera de hacerlo era ir con la fuente de información.

Tuvo que esperar a que Pepper o Bruce decidieran aparecer para hacerle una visita a Blake. Pepper fue la elegida. Era la primera vez que ella iba con alguien más que no fuera Natasha y Steve.

Cuando llegaron a la celda de Blake, estaba dormido, pero algo le llamo la atención. Él estaba temblando y sudando. Parecía tener unas pesadillas, pero ella no quiso tocarlo, no tenía la confianza para hacerlo. Así que miro a Pepper y la mujer lo hizo por ella.

"Blake, despierta" Pero fue un error muy grave porque en cuanto la mujer lo toco, él se sentó de golpe y se alejó recargándose en la pared. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus respiraciones eran muy rápidas como si él hubiera corrido un maratón. Lo que le dio más miedo es que su hermano empezó a mirar frenéticamente la habitación como si fuera un perrito acorralado. "Oye ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto Pepper tocándole el hombre.

Blake se levantó en pánico y se detuvo hasta llegar hasta la puerta. Le dio mucho miedo porque su hermano parecía un maniático mientras golpeaba la puerta y gritaba como si lo estuvieran torturando.

" _¡Sáquenme de aquí, por favor!"_

Pepper se acercó a Blake y trato de calmarlo, en ese momento entro Bruce y al darse cuenta de la situación sujeto a Blake. Su hermano gritaba y se retorcía en los brazos de Bruce como si fuera un pez recién salido del agua. No sabía que estaba pasando, toda la situación le estaba dando miedo, Blake ya no era Blake, el ya no era el hermano valiente y fuerte y lleno de confianza que siempre veía, ahora parecía un niño asustado hasta de su sombra, se parecía mucho a un niño de su escuela que se asustaba cada vez que escuchaba un ruido fuerte y era causa de burlas en toda la escuela, incluso para ella pero ahora viendo a su hermano tener algo parecido, ha cambiado de opinión.

" _Lo siento… y-yo…"_ ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Lentamente ella se acercó a su hermano para tranquilizarlo. No le gustaba verlo así, no le gustaba ver su hermano mayor temblar como una hoja y con una expresión de completo terror en su rostro. Tampoco le gustaban las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos que estaban cerrados con fuerza. Se acercó y se arrodillo diciendo su hombre pero en cuando lo hizo el empezó a gritar. Su grito erizo la piel de todos.

"Sara ve con Pepper yo me encargo de esto" Le dijo Bruce sujetándola por los hombros. Ella negó con la cabeza y se quedó cerca de su hermano.

"¡Blake!" Grito su nombre para tratar de llamar su atención pero él seguía acurrucado en sí mismo.

"¡Blake!" Repitió y trato de acurrucarse a un lado de su hermano para meterse entre sus brazos, tomo el rostro de Blake en sus pequeñas manos y volvió a llamar su nombre. "¡Blake!" Nada. Volvió a intentar entrar en sus brazos y lo logro.

"¡Blake!" Nada de nuevo pero al menos había conseguido que abriera los ojos "¡B! Soy yo Sara"

Sonrió como Blake pareció notar su presencia. Él se le quedo viendo con una expresión de alivio y miedo a la vez, no conocía muy bien todos las emociones que expresaban los ojos de su hermano pero eso no importaba, se acurruco y enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello y le dio un gran abrazo. El comenzó a llorar como un niño y apretó su agarre en ella como si fuera un oso de peluche, y definitivamente a ella no le gustaba verlo así.

"Perdóname… perdóname" Murmuraba entre sollozos, su voz se oía rota por completo.

"Te perdono" Le contesto ella. Estuvieron así durante un largo rato. Blake se la paso llorando casi todo el rato y pidiéndole perdón. Pepper y Bruce se habían salido desde hace un rato para darles privacidad a ambos y al poco tiempo ambos terminaron dormidos en el suelo.


	8. Sombras del Pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake decide revelarles algo que los ve comprometiodos a todos y confuso a Steve. Mientras tanto, Nick Fury llama a los vengadores a una reunio y Blake se queda solo en su celda. Todos le dijeron que estaria a salvo aqui, entonces ¿porque Victor estaba aqui?
> 
> Lo se, lo se, no soy muy buena en resumenes pero este capitulo esta lleno de algo de drama y una linda platica entre Cap y Tony para los que les guste Stony (lo lamento no sera la pareja solo sera amistad).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliwis! ¿Como estan? Yo bien aunque el esta semana que viene estare en examenes por lo que posiblemente no habra capitulo durante un tiempo no tan largo.

 

 

 

_"No es necesario destruir el pasado,_

_Se ha ido;_

_En cualquier momento,_

_Puede volver a aparecer,_

_Aparecer y ser el presente"_

_John Cage (1912-1992)_

* * *

El matrimonio Montiel observaba a su hijo acostado en una pequeña cama en su celda. Hace unas horas que llegaron a la torre Stark desde ese navío en el Atlántico. El Capitán les explico toda la situación y Rebeca estaba preocupada pero a la vez furiosa con Blake quien había puesto en peligro a Sara.

"No fue su intención" Les dijo Bruce por detrás. La pareja se sorprendió, no esperaban que alguien más estuviera en el lugar. "Sé que es difícil para ustedes pero necesitamos que nos diga para quien trabaja o trabajo..."

Rebeca miro a su esposo, Dito en cambio miro con gran determinación a Bruce y luego a su hijo. "Yo lo haré"

Cuando entro a la celda, Blake estaba tarareando su canción favorita y jugando con esferas de metal en sus manos. Él no se percató cuando Dito entro.

"Hola" Saludo. Blake dejo de hacer lo que hacía pero no miro a Dito, el solo se quedó quieto como si moverse fuera causa de un gran castigo.

"Espero que pienses en algo para reponerme esas vacaciones en Europa" Bromeo para tratar de aligerar el ambiente. Blake siguió sin dirigirle la mirada.

*Suspiro*

"Blake... Escucha, sé que tal vez en estos momentos no quieres hablar conmigo pero... tienes que decir quién te contrato hijo" Le dijo cabizbajo y por un momento pensó que Blake lo ignoraría pero no lo hizo, se sentó recargado en la pared mirándolo con unos ojos sin emociones.

"Te diré lo mismo que todos" le dijo con menosprecio. "Ellos me tienen vigilado y si digo algo nos ira muy mal a todos"

"... Blake, nadie va venir aquí, estamos en la torre más segura de este universo... Hijo ellos solo quieren ayudarnos" Trato de razonar.

"Yo no soy tu hijo Montiel" le respondió casi en un susurro.

"Eres mi hijo, tu eres un Montiel"

Blake se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo. Algo pasaba por la mente de Blake, algo que Dito quería saber. Por lo poco que sabía del pasado de su hijo, sus padres jamás se preocuparon por él, pero tal vez él podría estar equivocado, estaba seguro que sus padres lo amaron.

"Blake... ¿Quién te contrato?"

"Si quieren que hable tiene que quitarme la cosa de mi cuello y entonces hablaremos Montiel" Le volvió a responder con un gran menosprecio es su voz.

No entendía porque su hijo estaba enojado con él. Él no le había hecho nada, ni siquiera lo ha regañado o le ha reclamado por poner en peligro su vida y la de toda su familia.

"... Te perdono Blake, no me importa si tu no y si no quieres hablar conmigo, escucha, tu madre está muy preocupada por ti, tú le prometiste..."

"¡Ustedes no son mi familia!" Le interrumpió Blake levantándose de golpe y mirando completamente furioso. "¡Ustedes solo me quieren porque les pago todos sus gastos! ¡Yo no tengo familia y no la quiero!"

"Blake... eres nuestro hijo..." Dijo Rebeca entrando a la celda. Tenía algunas lágrimas por sus ojos y claramente la plática había llegado a sus oídos. "... Yo quiero que formes parte de esta familia Blake."

Blake se desplomó de nuevo en la cama y evitó las miradas que le daban.

"¿Y que si yo no quiero?" Fue todo lo que dijo y se quedó mirando sus manos. Nadie volvió a decir una palabra y la pareja salió de la celda.

Bruce no tuvo más que resignarse al hecho de que sería difícil hacerlo confesar para quien trabajaba.

* * *

"Si vienes hablarme de moral y esa porquería… será mejor que te largues" Le recibió Blake. Steve se quedó callado y caminó hasta la cama donde el chico estaba acostado y se sentó en la parte inferior de la cama. Miro el pecho de Blake y noto un círculo con resplandor azul en el centro de este pero desvió su mirada un poco al ver que lo estaba observando.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué—aquí vamos de nuevo— no quieres decirnos para quien trabajas?"

Blake suspiro y miro hacia otro lado. "Ya les dije que no puedo decirles nada más sin antes quitarme esta cosa" Señaló la parte trasera de su cuello donde había un pequeño dispositivo. "Ellos escuchan todo lo que digo con esta cosa, además de que lo usan para localizarme"

"¿Y por qué no te lo has quitado?

"Me dio una descarga eléctrica en mi departamento antes de que me arrestaran tu amiga pelirroja y su novio.” Le dijo Blake

"¿Cómo pueden electrocutarte con esa cosa?"

Blake se burló de la confusión en la cara de Steve de una buena forma. "Te has perdido muchas cosas en tus tiempos como capi paleta"

Steve le devolvió la sonrisa. Hablar con el chico lo hacía sentir nostálgico porque sentía que estaba hablando con Howard por alguna extraña razón. "Si~ todos me han dicho eso. Clint ha tratado de enseñarme a mí y a Thor algo llamado Minecraft"

"Si quieres aprender, dile a Sara que te enseñe, ella es una experta en ello" Dijo Blake sobre su hermana. Sara le fascinaban los videojuegos igual que él pero desde hace un tiempo los dejo. Sin embargo Sara había aprendido todo de su hermano.

"… ¿Es cierto que golpeaste a Hitler en la cara y toda la cosa?"

Steve suspiro ruidosamente. "Para empezar, golpee a un Hitler falso más de 200 veces. He estado escuchando algunos viejos programas de radio y nada de eso paso" Él dijo, sonriendo cuando Blake se rio en voz baja.

"Entonces ¿Qué paso realmente?" Le pregunto Blake como un niño esperando su cuento de dormir. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción pura e infantil. Tony no sabía porque estaba tan emocionado por escuchar una historia de su antiguo héroe de la infancia cuando él había olvidado toda esa idolatría hace mucho. Pero ahora se sentía de nuevo como ese niño pequeño que se sentaba en el regazo de su tía Peggy para escuchar las maravillosas historias del Capitán América en la radio o como cuando se imaginaba al lado del Capitán América en sus sueños.

Steve no se pudo resistir a eso y soltó todo. "La verdad es que yo era un chico escuálido y enfermizo de Brooklyn corriendo por las calles con mi mejor amigo, siempre los chicos del barrio me daban palizas y el me ayudaba" Comenzó.

"¿Cuál era su nombre?" Pregunto Blake. Steve noto el entusiasmo en su voz y sonrió evitando observar al chico.

"Bucky, su nombre era Bucky. Él era mi mejor amigo" Dijo Steve. "Así que él se fue a la guerra y yo no quise quedarme atrás. No me dejaron en listarme porque era demasiado flaco y enfermizo, pero era perfectamente capaz de por lo menos ayudar al país. Era mi deber. No podía sentarme en casa sano y salvo mientras que otras personas se marchaban sin saber si iban a regresar"

Blake presto mucha atención a cada palabra que él le dijo, escucho como le describió al Dr. Erskin y la reunión con la Agente Carter por primera vez. Tony ya sabía una parte de la historia gracias a su tía Peggy. El presto mucha atención cuando Steve describió el dolor de la transformación inducida por el suero y acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo. Se rieron juntos como Steve describió los espectáculos donde tenía que usar mallas azules.

"Luego me entere que la unidad de Bucky había sido capturada. No sabían si estaba vivo o no" Dijo Steve con la voz de repente baja. "Pero tenía que estar vivo. Él era lo suficientemente obstinado para seguir con vida y poder molestar a sus captores hasta que alguien llegara a rescatarlo. Así que Peggy me ayudo a conseguir un avión, volamos hasta Austria, e invadí la base de Hydra yo solo"

"Eso suena muy idiota" Dijo Blake, consiguiendo una sonrisa en la cara de Steve.

"Pero funciono" Dijo inmediatamente sacudiendo la cabeza. "Encontré a Bucky, ellos lo torturaron. Pero él estaba vivo y confundido y verlo me hizo sentir malditamente genial que hasta pensé que iba a llorar. Escapamos, un tipo arranco su rostro para revelar una piel roja y eso realmente fue asqueroso y extraño, pero Bucky y yo logramos salir vivos"

Blake frunció el ceño por un momento. "¿Había un hombre de cara roja?" Pregunto. Steve abrió los ojos y miro a Blake rápidamente.

"¡Si!" Steve exclamo. "Fue extraño y terrorífico. Como si hubiera salido de una pesadilla. Pero creo que las cosas extrañas solo me pasan a mí. Termine en el futuro y conocí a un príncipe alienígena por lo que creo que ya nada puede sorprenderme.

"¿Príncipe alienígena?"

"Larga historia" Le dijo Steve agitando la mano. "Como sea, Bucky y yo creamos un equipo con algunos de los soldados que escaparon, nos llamábamos los Comandos Aulladores. Todos ellos eran geniales. Yo podría pasarme todo un día contándote las historias de cada uno de nosotros. Peggy era genial, ella salía conmigo y con los chicos. Había otro de nuestros amigos que también iba con nosotros, era un ingeniero. Probablemente te hubiera agradado si lo hubieras conocido, hablaba mucho de mecánica y de tecnología."

"Probablemente muchos de ellos me hubieran agradado" Dijo Tony. "Pero el ingeniero no"

Steve frunció el ceño. "Bueno, el aveces era un idiota" Dijo. Blake río un poco y asintió a Steve para que continúe. "Hubo una misión en las montañas. Teníamos que subirnos a un tren, atrapar a un científico llamado Zola, y salir de ahí. Las cosas se complicaron, demasiado para mi gusto. Y... Bucky no regreso"

La sala se puso durante un momento silenciosa. Steve no había querido molestar al chico con esa situación y Blake no sabía qué hacer, el jamás había sido del tipo reconfortante ni menos ser el que lo recibía. Así que la situación era algo incómoda para ambos.

"Tu turno" Dijo Steve un rato después. Blake lo miro con el ceño fruncido. "¿Cómo es que puedes controlar el metal?" preguntó. Blake abrió los ojos y se puso algo tenso. Evito por completo mirar a Steve. Él lo noto y se sintió culpable, era claro que ese tema era delicado para el chico.

"Uhm... Lo siento si te incomode" Se disculpó. Blake se quedó callado mirando la almohada como si fuera a desaparecer.

Steve no sabía qué hacer. "No, es solo que..."Dijo Blake negando con la cabeza y dio un bajo suspiro. "... Es una larga historia" Y el silencio volvió a caer entre ellos pero fue interrumpido por las tripas de Blake protestando por comida. Steve se río levemente consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa de inocencia en el rostro del chico.

"¿Creo que alguien tiene hambre?" Dijo. Steve se levantó dándole una palmada en el hombro a Blake. "Le diré a alguien que te traiga comida y cuando termines hablare con el Dr. Banner para quitarte ese localizados" Dijo y Blake asintió.

Steve camino hacia la puerta pero Blake lo detuvo. "Espera..." Pidió Tony. "Uhm... yo, uhm, quiero darte las gracias por salvar a mis padres"

Steve desvió su mirada y sonrió. "No tienes que agradecerme" Le dijo y salió de la celda cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Vaya que fue una plática agradable, él no podía creer que este chico era uno de los criminales más buscados y sobretodo uno de los más temidos y ahora, hace unos momentos tuvo un platica muy tranquila. Él estaba muy dispuesto ayudar a Blake Montiel, él era una víctima nada más e iba asegurarse de que Fury al menos le perdonara algunas cosas. Como matar a gente inocente por dinero solamente.

"Linda charla" Le dijo Natasha. Steve frunció el ceño pero luego vio las dos bandejas de comida en las manos de Natasha y recordó que Blake, bueno su estómago estaba protestando por comida. "Por cierto Fury quiere vernos en dos horas en el Helicarrier, quiere saber si él ya ha hablado" Dijo. Señalando con sus manos ocupadas hacia la celda de Blake que gracias al cristal que los separaba, podían ver que estaba acostado de nuevo en la cama como muñeco de trapo.

"Gracias" Dijo Steve. "¿Dónde está Bruce?"

"Donde siempre" Le contesto Natasha caminando hacia la entrada de la celda y Steve observo como su compañera entro y Blake la recibió con una sonrisa.

* * *

"¡Natasha!" Exclamo de alegría al ver a la espía. "¿Dime que me trajiste hamburguesa con queso?" Pregunto. Natasha había descubierto que esa era la comida favorita de Blake pero comer hamburguesa todos los días era malo para su salud, sobre todo cuando no ha hecho ejercicio.

"¿No te cansas de ellas?" Pregunto Natasha acercándose al chico y dándole su bandeja de comida. Blake extendía los brazos como un niño pequeño esperando su dulce o un regalo. Fue muy divertido cuando vio su comida y su sonrisa desapareció por completo y comenzó a quejarse.

"Auw ¡¿Rebeca te dijo que debías darme plantas?!" Exclamo Blake. "Ya no tengo hambre"

"¿Rebeca?" Dijo Natasha

"Ugh… la madre de Sara, ella es Rebeca" ¿Por qué le dice Rebeca a su madre? Y como si Blake supiera lo que la mujer estaba pensando, le aclaro de la duda. "Ella…ehm, Rebeca, ella… ella no es mi-mi madre" Le dijo y al final sus palabras casi eran un susurro pero gracias al entrenamiento de Natasha, pudo escuchar lo que dijo.

"Entonces ¿Ellos no son tus padres?" Pregunto Natasha sin apartar la mirada de Blake pero este la estaba evitando por completo y estaba jugando con sus manos.

"Bueno… ellos…" Empezó"… Dito me encontró un día en la calle, me llevo con el porqué estaba lloviendo. Al día siguiente lo acompañe a su taller y cuando demostré mi habilidad para esas cosas, yo… uhm… empecé a trabajar para él. Con el tiempo, el y su esposa se encariñaron conmigo, además de que todos me creían su hijo y, pues~ me adoptaron. Después nació Sara" Le conto Blake. Todo el rato el evito la mirada de la asesina y Natasha trato de leer cada detalle en él, su postura, sus manos, su voz, su mirada, todo. Todo lo que le diera algo de información. Se dio cuenta que la historia que acababa de escuchar era muy importante para él, bueno, debe de ser muy importante para cualquier niño huérfano como él.

"¿Qué les paso a tus padres?"

Pero no respondió y solo estuvo jugando con su ensalada todo el tiempo, definitivamente las hamburguesas con queso eran su comida favorita pero su madre le dijo que tenía que comer nutritivo. "Yo quería una hamburguesa" Dijo de la nada y Natasha solo sonrió divertida.

"No puedes vivir de hamburguesas ¿sabes?"

"Claro que si ¿Cuánto a—?" Le dijo pero fue interrumpido por el comunicador de Natasha.

 _"Widow, hora de irnos"_ Dijo Steve. La asesina se levantó de inmediato y tomo su comida.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Cosas de héroes" Se despidió y salió de la celda y al fondo solo se escuchó a Blake gritarle que le trajera una hamburguesa. ¡Cielos! Eso idiota no sabe lo que es comer nutritivo.

* * *

Los vengadores se fueron y a los pies de la torre un hombre en traje negro y con parte de la cara cubierta por un sombrero, sonrió al ver a los héroes irse y dejar la torre libre de distracciones y cumplir su misión. El hombre se abrió paso entre la multitud y camino hacia el lobby de la gloriosa torre Stark. Sin que nadie le viera tomo las escaleras de emergencia, las cuales estaba muy seguro que le llevarían a su objetivo. Siguiendo el pequeño rastreador subió las escaleras.

* * *

Todos los vengadores estaban en sus uniformes a excepción de Bruce. Fury tenía la cara de siempre con un toque de 'no me dirijan la mirada motherfuckers'.

"Director Fury" Saludo Steve por el equipo y Nick les asintió para que tomaran asiento.

"Agente Romanoff" Dijo Nick. "¿El Mercader ha dicho algo que deba saber?"

"…No señor" Le respondió.

"Me estás diciendo que una de las agentes más calificadas para los interrogatorios no ha logrado sacarle información a un idiota como El Mercader de la Muerte" Levanto la voz con cada palabra. "Explíquenme ¡¿Cómo es que los héroes más poderosos de este planeta no han podido hacer nada?! También quiero que me digan que estaban haciendo en ese crucero en Europa. ¡¿Tiene idea del problema que me han causado con el CMS?!" Grito y todos en la sala se encogieron en su silla. "También quiero que alguien me explique ¿Por qué el agente Barton tiene un brazo vendado y con dibujitos infantiles?"

"¿Thor~?" Contesto Clint para explicar los dibujitos pero eso no puso feliz al director que le dio una mirada asesina. El director no sabía que la familia de Blake estaba en la torre y que su truquito en el Atlántico fue para salvar a sus padres.

Si alguien decía eso, todos se meterían en problemas.

"… Blake tiene una hermana pequeña, sus padres estaban en un crucero y nosotros fuimos a rescatarlos porque alguien los quería muertos" Dijo Steve y recibió miradas acusadoras de todos sus compañeros y una mirada confusa del Director.

"Explícate" Ordeno Fury.

"Bueno, cuando encontramos al chico, él y su hermana estaban en su departamento y…" Le informo Clint pero fue cortado por Fury a gritos.

"¡ESO NO IDIOTA! Quiero que me digan ¿Por qué fueron a rescatar a unos civiles a un crucero sin mi autorización?... ¡¿Saben que casi provocan un problema internacional con el reino unido porque en ese mismo barco estaba un miembro del CMS?!"

"Lo hicimos porque esa gente hubiera muerto si no hacíamos algo, porque ellos tienen una familia y no queríamos explicarle a una niña de seis años que sus padres estaban muertos mientras que su hermano sabía lo que iba a pasar y nosotros podíamos evitarlo" Le contesto Steve alzando su voz un poco al final. A veces el director no parecía tener sentimientos o ser insensible al momento de hablar de la pérdida posible de civiles.

"Capitán ¿Y usted en verdad cree que ellos son los padres de ese bastardo?" Le devolvió Fury y Steve bajo su mirada como respuesta "Entonces ¿Por qué molestarse en rescatarlos?" Okay eso si fue un muy mal comentario de Nick. Steve tenía ganas de golpear al hombre, no le importaba que fuera su jefe. Este hombre no tenía ni idea de lo importante que eran sus padres para Blake y Sara, y él estaba diciendo que no valía la pena rescatarlos. Eso era completamente insensible. "Hemos estado investigando, pero desgraciadamente no hay suficiente información más de la que nos dieron los amigos cercanos de la familia Montiel. Al parecer el chico apareció de la nada y Dito Montiel le adopto y solo le dio su apellido pero aparte de eso, no hay ni un registro suyo en todo el país. Solo sabemos que es chico adoptado y por alguna extraña razón puede controlar el metal" Les dijo Nick con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, muy diferente a como estaba de furioso hace unos momentos. "Y me gustaría saber cómo es eso posible Capitán"

"Está hablando enserio ¿Sabe lo difícil que es hacerle hablar a ese idiota?" Le contesto Clint.

"Clint tiene razón, todo lo que nos ha dicho es que le tenemos que quitar ese localizador en su cuello para que nos diga algo" Le siguió Bruce.

"¿Por qué no lo han hecho?" Se quejó Fury. Natasha ya se estaba hartando de toda la situación de 'me enojo o no me enojo', parecía Hulk en versión Nick Fury, y con parche en el ojo.

"Porque recibió una descarga eléctrica y  casi sufre un paro cardiaco" Dijo Steve

"¿Por qué ha de pasar eso?" Pregunto Bruce. "Natasha ¿tú sabes algo de eso?" Natasha asintió

"Cuando lo encontré, él estaba en el piso inconsciente, su IA me informo que la descarga eléctrica daño su reactor en el pecho lo que le causo estar cerca de un paro cardiaco." Les dijo a todos y la miraron confundidos. Para cada uno la palabra reactor era sinónimo de reactor arc, una cosa muy grande que sustenta a la torre de energía y que esa cosa este en el pecho de alguien era completamente imposible.

"¿Un-un reactor?" dijo Bruce. Como siempre su pensamiento científico pensó en todas las posibilidades de cómo este chico tenía un reactor en su pecho. Miniaturizarlo era una de ellas pero eso era casi imposible además de que no se le ocurría una idea del porque estaba en su pecho. "Espera ¿También dijiste una IA?"

"No me pregunten, eso fue lo que me dijeron y si dije IA, su nombre era Jarvis, según recuerdo" Comento y en ese preciso momento el teléfono de Bruce comenzó a sonar.

"Es Pepper" Les dijo y contesto. Todos vieron como los ojos de Bruce se abrieron en sorpresa y eso quería decir noticias malas. "Alguien entro a la torre" Les dijo y los vengadores junto con Fury salieron a toda prisa hacia la torre Stark.

* * *

Tony estaba tranquilo, aun decidiéndose si comer su ensalada o no. No es que no le guste comer nutritivo, es solo que su metabolismo le hacía digerir las cosas más rápido de lo normal por lo que comer una ensalada seria como comer aire. El suero en su cuerpo exigía calorías, algo que había descubierto cuando escapo de ese laboratorio. Eso explicaba el hecho de que cuando estaba ahí, siempre se moría de hambre con las pequeñas porciones de comida que le daban, también explicaba la parte de no emborracharse o que las drogas no repercutían en su cuerpo con las grandes dosis como otras personas. Si fuera una persona normal, ya hubiera muerto de sobredosis hace mucho tiempo. Bueno el punto aquí es que estaba muy aburrido por no tener nada que hacer, así que solo estaba acostado en su cama con un brazo cubriéndose los ojos.

"Vaya que has crecido mocoso" Le dijo una voz. Tony se levantó de golpe y busco a la voz. Logro observar a Víctor afuera de su celda por el gran vidrio. El hombre le dio una sonrisa de esas que le helaban la piel y camino hacia la puerta. La habitación de repente empezó a sentirse muy pequeña y su pecho se sentía oprimido.

'Tranquilízate Tony' Se dijo a si mismo mientras desaparecía Víctor de su vista para poder abrir la puerta. 'Él no puede entrar. Estoy en la torre de los vengadores y el jamás podrá abrir esa puerta' Pero sus palabras no sirvieron de nada como la puerta de la celda fue abierta con las propias manos sucias de Víctor. Las uñas de sus manos, que parecían a garras, estaban más grandes y parecían cubiertas por algún metal.

Tony se puso en posición de pelea. Él no quería volver a ese laboratorio.

"Auw, chico ¿no me digas que no me extrañaste?" Le dijo Víctor acercándose paso a paso a Tony. "Porque yo sí, todos te hemos extrañado." Tony levanto sus puños en defensa y se preparó para dar el primer golpe en el momento en el que Víctor se acercara a él.

"Vamos, mocoso. El general Striker nos está esperando para una actualización" Dijo y se abalanzo contra él. Tony lo esquivo con gran agilidad y le dio un golpe por la espalda pero Víctor hizo lo mismo que él. "Vas a venir conmigo por la mala o por la buena"

Tony bloqueo varios golpes que le daba Víctor, sus golpes eran muy duros, era casi como si estuviera golpeando el metal. En un intento él quiso darle una patada en la cabeza pero Víctor la detuvo y sujeto su pie. "Te has vuelto débil chico" Y sin esperarlo Víctor lo lanzo contra la pared. Su cabeza recibió un golpe y todo empezó a girar pero aún era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El hombre lo agarro por el cuello de su sudadera y lo volvió a arrojar, esta vez contra el gran muro de cristal que se rompió en cuanto el cuerpo de Tony choco con él. Varios cristales se incrustaron en su piel, su espalda le dolía y su cabeza le daba vueltas junto con su entorno.

Sintió como Víctor lo sujeto por el cuello de su camisa y quiso enfocar su mirada en el rostro del hombre pero no pudo porque todo daba vueltas. Su respiración se volvió algo trabajosa de nuevo y empezó a ver varios puntos negros en su visión. ¡Dios! Quería vomitar en ese momento pero a la vez quería luchar de su agarre y escapar o hacer algo para no terminar en ese laboratorio de nuevo.

Empezó a escuchar voces pero no podía distinguirlas, todo eran susurros y los movimientos eran borrosos. Así que hizo lo mejor que hacía, pelear por sobrevivir.

Con rápidos movimientos, se liberó del agarre y lanzo un golpe directo a la mandíbula de Víctor que lo mando al suelo a un metro de distancia. 'Fuck you!' Pensó al golpearlo. Su puño dolió como el infierno al hacer contacto con la mandíbula del hombre que parecía estar hecha de metal, y uno muy, muy duro.

"Jajaja" Se burló Víctor en el suelo. Se levantó y se limpió la poca sangre que salía de su boca y miro a Tony con un entusiasmo sádico. "Golpeas duro pero…" Se acomodó la mandíbula. "… aun necesitas regresar con nosotros para volverte más fuerte que el grandioso Capitán América"

"Ya no soy ese niño Víctor" Le contesto furioso. Preparo un par de cuchillas en sus manos, las cerró formando un puño, y corrió hacia Víctor. "¡VOY- A-MATAR-TE!" Gritaba entrecortado con cada golpe que le daba. Se sentía tan bien golpeándolo, incrustando sus navajas en su cuerpo y sentir la sangre fluir. Oh si, esto era algo que deseaba, que soñaba. Matar a toda esa gente que le hizo daño, que le quito su vida, a su madre y su humanidad.” VOY A MATARTE, MALDITO!" Gritaba sin percatarse de que un equipo de súper héroes lo estaba observando.

"¿Por qué tan furiosos?... ¿Quieres que te consiga a alguien que puedas asesinar?" Le provoco. La ira volvió a crecer y dentro de él apareció una sensación que no sentía desde hace mucho. Esa hambre de matar a alguien y atravesarla con sus manos.

"¡Cállate!" Grito en uno de los muchos idiomas que sabía.

No sabe en qué momento paso pero unos brazos fuertes y voluminosos lo sujetaron. Víctor aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar mientras él se retorcía en esos brazos observando como el hombre se escapaba y salía con la suya.

"¡SUELTAME!" Gritaba. "¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! Esta escapa—" Fue golpeado antes de que terminara la frase y quedo inconsciente por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, para los que quieran seguirme en twitter aqui esta:
> 
> @alexiadowney16


	9. Anthony Edward Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce consigue una muestra de la sangre de Blake y cuando este despierta despues de una mala pesadilla, su verdadera identidad es revelada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola q ace?
> 
> Hola mis queridos y queridas lectoras como estan? Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo ¡Por dios jamas crei en un principio que esta historia seria un exito o tan larga.
> 
> ¿Sabian que...? La historia original que escribí es un poco más larga, un Tony mutante y asesino a la vez y con un hermano gemelo, y siendo honesta algo depresiva, muuy depresiva y me la estoy pensando en subirla pero nah, todavia no esta lista además de que me da algo de pena subirla además de que tengo otra loca idea en la que Tony compra un llama y le pone Steve y esa llama tiende fondue con una llama llamada Tony, y así señora y señores, comienza la civil war. Pero aun esta en proceso, es mas, sinceramente no la he empezado pero aun sigue en mi loca cabeza.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: MENCION DE ABUSO FISICO EN MENORES, TEPT, ATAQUES DE PANICO, FLASHBACK, PESADILLAS, DROGAS, ALCOHOL Y HOMICIDIO.

Bruce estaba sorprendido. Jamás había visto que un cuerpo humano reaccionara tan rápido al curar las heridas.

La visita conyugal de su más reciente prisionero lo dejo con algunas costillas rotas, conmoción cerebral, brazo derecho dislocado y unos cuantos cortes. Thor y Steve lo habían llevado de inmediato a la bahía médica de la torre y él se hizo cargo pero para cuando empezó a hacer su trabajo, los cortes se habían cerrado y según sus escáneres, su brazo y costillas se estaban recuperando de una manera sorprendente. Lo único que prevalecía era la conmoción cerebral, posiblemente por el golpe que le dio Steve.

Este factor de curación solo lo había visto una vez con Steve, después de cada misión él era el que se recuperaba más rápido de todos, pero no era de extrañar debido al suero con el que fue inyectado que le dio capacidades sobre humanas. ¿Qué rayos era este chico? Controlar el metal estaba fuera de lo normal y ahora esto. Había gato encerrado alrededor del famoso Mercader de la muerte y él quería averiguarlo por el bien de la ciencia y para saciar su curiosidad científica.

La conmoción del chico lo tendría inconsciente durante un tiempo así que lo aprovecharía y tomaría una muestra de sangre para investigarlo.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea doctor?" Entro Natasha con una tranquilidad al laboratorio y Bruce casi se sale de su piel por estar tan concentrado en los análisis.

"Natasha… no vuelvas a entrar así, tu sabes lo que puede pasar" Regaño a su compañera con timidez. "Creo que deberías de ver esto" Invito a su compañera de equipo. Los análisis habían terminado con éxito y ahora podía saber qué es lo que le permitía a Blake Montiel tener todas esas habilidades. El y Natasha suspiraron en sorpresa al ver el ADN del chico.

"Oh dios" Exclamo Bruce. La sangre del Blake era, de alguna manera toxica, su sangre estaba repleta de metales pesados y otras cosas que no podía identificar pero nada de esas sustancias parecía afectarlo o dañarlo, su cuerpo parecía estar acostumbrado a todo eso y parecía que lo protegía. Inmunidad a cierta clase de venenos y toxinas, metabolismo acelerado, sentidos agudizados, sistema inmunológico reforzado, factor de curación, inmunidad al alcohol y drogas, y gran resistencia física. Blake parecía tener en su sangre algo muy parecido al suero de súper soldado y las formulas eran parecidas a las que el uso cuando sufrió el accidente, tenían suerte que Blake no había sufrido el mismo accidente que él. Pero eso no era lo importante aquí, lo importante era saber cómo es que llego a obtener el suero en su sistema.

"Creo que tengo una vaga idea del porque ese hombre vino por el" Comento Natasha sin apartar la mirada del ordenador donde estaban todos los datos. Se apartó de él y salió. Momentos después apareció el resto del equipo y Dito vino con ellos.

"Doctor Banner, se me informa que ha averiguado algo comprometedor sobre nuestro prisionero" Dijo Fury. El asintió tímido y les mostro las muestras de sangre de Blake. Recito todos los términos científicos en palabras sencillas para que algunos comprendieran la gravedad de todo y al final Steve termino por golpear una pared en frustración cuando menciono que quien sea que había hecho esto a Blake, había e parecía a las fórmulas de Erskin del suero de súper soldado pero no estaba 100% seguro si su teoría era cierta.

"¿Ese hombre vino por mi hijo por esta misma razón?" Le pregunto Dito y el asintió tristeza.

"No sé para qué propósitos hayan hecho esto pero sin duda lo quieren de vuelta"

"¿Hayan?" Pregunto Clint.

"A juzgar por el hombre que vino, talvez Blake escapo" Le contesto a su compañero y luego dirigió su mirada a Dito y Rebeca "¿El alguna vez hablo de como obtuvo sus poderes?"

Rebeca negó con la cabeza "Él dijo que había nacido con ellos y que sus padres lo abandonaron por esa misma razón"

* * *

 

_Tony estaba entusiasmado. Dentro de unos días se le daría una sorpresa además de que pronto cumpliría siete años, y posiblemente sería devuelto a casa con su madre y Jarvis para regresar a su antigua vida y pretender que nada de eso había pasado. Espero con gran ilusión, y cada vez que cerraba sus ojos para dormir, soñaba con la dulce voz de su madre cantándole canciones de cuna o de las divertidas historias de Jarvis y de su tía Pegó que le contaba historias del capitán américa mientras comían una rebanada de pastel de chocolate._

_El día llego pero nada de eso paso._

_"Te tengo una sorpresa campeón" Le dijo Howard revolviéndole en pelo con la misma falsedad de siempre. Había algo en el que no le gustaba pero tenía que escuchar, asentir y obedecer todo lo que él, Striker o Víctor le decía para no ser castigado. "Es hora de que me muestres de lo que estamos hechos lo hombre Stark"_

_Howard le señalo que lo siguiera y obedeció. Lo llevo a un cuarto oscuro. No podía ver nada pero alcanzaba a escuchar una respiración en el fondo de la habitación. Howard encendió una pequeña lámpara y con eso logro observa a un hombre atado de brazos y pies en una silla con los ojos vendados. El hombre ya era grande, aunque un poco más joven que Howard y tenía un aspecto horrendo._

_Su 'padre' procedió a quitarle el vendaje de los ojos al hombre y después le entrego un cuchillo largo y recién afilado._

_"Adelante" Le dijo Howard y Tony frunció el ceño al no entender la indicación así que solo camino hacia adelante pensando en que esa era la orden que se le había dado._

_"¡¿Eres un imbécil?!" Grito Howard furioso. Se acercó a Tony y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla que lo envió al suelo. Él se sujetó la mejilla tratando de contener las lágrimas porque si no sería castigado con ahogamiento simulado. "¡Solo córtale un dedo!" Talvez si él fuera directo con sus órdenes, talvez Tony no tendría que recibir estas palizas tan a menudo. "¡Rápido bastardo!"_

_Como se le indico, se acercó al hombre y le corto un dedo. No lo logro ya que aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente para romper un hueso. En ese momento Howard se desesperó y tomo la mano en la que su pequeño hijo tenía el cuchillo y aplico fuerza para cortar el dedo del hombre que grito en dolor. Tony empezó a llorar al ver como la sangre salía del dedo y parte ella salpico su rostro._

_"¡Deja de llorar mocoso!" Le golpeo Howard tan fuerte que lo mando volando a dos metros de distancia y se golpeó su cabeza con la pared. Como se lo esperaba, una oleada de golpes y patadas, aterrizaron en su cuerpo pero cesaron después de unos minutos._

_"¡Levántate!" Grito Howard y obedeció. El hombre de la silla tenía una expresión de horror y compasión hacia lo que había presenciado._

_"Извините Антон, но, как вы знаете, иногда детям приходится учиться. Кстати вы знаете, мой сын Энтони? Энтони является Антон Ванко (Disculpame Anthon, pero como usted sabra, a veces los niños tienen que aprender. Por cierto ¿ya conoces a mi hijo Anthony? Anthony él es Anthon Vanko)" Dijo Howard en lo que parecía ser ruso._

_"Я думал, ваш сын был мертв (Pensé que tu hijo había muerto)" Declaro el hombre ahora identificado como Anthon Vanko. Howard comenzó a reírse y le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas al ruso y después lo observo a él._

_"Послушай Меня (Escúchame)" Dijo Howard haciendo un pequeña pausa dramática. "Вы видели размер наказания Ванко, поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы ответили честно, если не брат будет заботиться о вас, вы меня понимаете? (Ya viste el tamaño del castigo Vanko, así que quiero que respondas con la verdad si no el mocoso se hará cargo de ti ¿me entendiste?)" Amenazo Howard._

_"Говард (Howard)" Dijo el hombre presa del pánico. "Я знаю, что вы меня не с той ноги, но все-таки я... (Sé que tú y yo empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero aun así yo...)" Balbuceo mientras que Howard lo cortó y Tony también estaba entrando en pánico._

_"Антон, Антон, Антон (Anthon, Anthon, Anthon)" Repitió el nombre con fastidio. "Знаете ли Вы, действительно доставить мне удовольствие, но ваши трюки в моей компании не будет допускаться. Я не хочу, чтобы прийти к этому, но я вынужден принять решительные меры (¿Sabes? Tú realmente me agradas pero tus truquitos en mi empresa no serán tolerados. Yo no quería llegar a esto pero me has obligado a tomar medidas drásticas)". Amenazo Howard. "Только я дам вам три шанса нормально? (Solo te daré tres oportunidades ¿de acuerdo?)" Dijo con crueldad y se acercó a Tony, lo tomo por la muñeca y de nuevo lo acerco a la mano del hombre._

_"Где все мои изобретения? (¿Dónde están todos mis inventos?)" Pregunto Howard enojado "У вас есть десять секунд (Tienes diez segundos)" Le advirtio mirando al hombre ruso fijamente a los ojos y comenzó a contar._

_"Я уже сообщил властям, я ничего не украли! (Ya se lo he dicho a las autoridades ¡No te he robado nada!)" Contesto agitado Anthon._

_"Пять, четыре... (...cuatro, cinco...)"_

_"Я говорю правду! (¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!)"_

_"... Восемь, девять... (... ocho, nueve...)"_

_"Нет пожалуйста! (¡No por favor!)"_

_"Anthony" Le dijo su padre pero él no comprendió sus palabras y Howard al verlo quedarse quieto, se molestó y lo golpeo una vez más. "¡¿Es que acaso eres estúpido?!" Le grito y Tony sintió como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su nariz. "¡Solo córtale el dedo como hace rato!"_

_Tony negó con la cabeza. Él no quería lastimar a ese hombre, no quería verlo sufrir. Howard no lo tomo bien y lo sujeto por el cuello de su camisa arrojándolo a una esquina de la habitación. Él era tan pequeño y Howard grande, trato de acurrucarse en sí mismo para bloquear el dolor y los golpes pero eso solo lo empeoro. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad para el pequeño cuerpo de Tony, Howard se detuvo y lo levanto por la fuerza. Lo acerco de nuevo al hombre y le entrego el cuchillo._

_"¡¿Que estas esperando?!" Le grito Howard. El hizo lo que se le dijo y procedió a cortar el dedo del hombre por segunda vez con sus pequeñas y débiles manos. Se le fue difícil hacerlo y no le ayudaba para nada os gritos de ese pobre hombre. Tony quería acurrucarse y llorar por todo lo que estaba viendo y haciendo._

_El proceso se repitió otras dos veces más hasta que la paciencia de Howard se agotó. Él le entrego un arma de fuego y se le ordeno dispararle al hombre. "Пожалуйста, Говард, не делай этого, у меня есть сын! (¡Por favor Howard, no me hagas esto, tengo un hijo!)" Gritaba en suplica el ruso y Tony comenzó a dudar de su tarea pero si no obedecía seria castigado de nuevo y su cuerpo ya le dolía demasiado como para soportar otros golpes._

_Apunto el arma al hombre y tiro del gatillo. No soporto mirar al hombre retorcerse de dolor ni tampoco como la sangre comenzó a salpicar, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza y permitió que algunas lágrimas cayeran mientras que Howard estaba riendo histéricamente y diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de él._

* * *

 

**Tony PDV**

Me desperté muy confundido, no sabía dónde estaba y los único que escuchaba eran los gritos de Howard en mi mente, y no solo eran los suyos, eran los míos, los de mis víctimas y los de mi madre, era una tortura.

" _Blake"_ Podía escuchar otra voz a lo lejos pero ahora no quería escucharla, necesitaba tranquilidad para calmarme, necesitaba silencio de todos esos gritos de dolor porque si no me volvería loco.

¿Por qué tenía que ser un genio? Odio mi mente la mayor parte del tiempo porque tengo una gran memoria fotográfica y auditiva… y lo odio porque por más que intente olvidar, por más que tome o droga que consuma, los recuerdos jamas se van ¡Jamas!

Se oye patético ¿no? Pero así soy yo, un maldito cobarde que se refugia en el alcohol y las drogas para no enfrentar su cruel realidad en la que vive, para hacerles creer a las personas que todo está bien cuando en realidad te estas muriendo lentamente por dentro y gritas por ayuda pero a la vez no la quieres recibir porque temes a ser lastimado de nuevo. O porque tienes miedo a que los demás vean lo roto que estas y te dejen por que no vales la pena, porque tienen miedo del monstruo que eres.

" _Blake"_ Alli estaba de nuevo esa estúpida voz. ¡Déjame en paz! Yo solo quiero… necesito… ¡Oh dios! Necesito aire, aire es todo lo que necesito.

" _¡Blake!"_ Vamos Tony respira

"¡Blake!" RESPIRA

RESPIRA, RESPIRA, RESPIRA.

"¡Blake! Escúchame" RESPIRA TONY, RESPIRA. "No estas donde sea que creas que estés, tu estas a salvo, estas vivo okay. Soy Natasha ¿recuerdas?" La voz me gritaba. Poco a poco pude enfocar mi mirada y me di cuenta que estaba rodeado de los héroes más poderosos del planeta junto con mis padres presentes. Fue el momento más vergonzoso que he tenido. Escondí mi cabeza entre mis manos para no enfrentarlos y no mirar a las personas que me han querido estos últimos años.

"Yo… solo necesito… solo denme un poco y—y estaré bien" Dije pero mi voz fue amortiguada por mis palmas aunque Dito fue capaz de escucharme y sabia a que me refería.

"No Blake, solo le estás haciendo daño a tu cuerpo" Y explote.

"¡¿Qué no me has escuchado?!" Grite levantando mi mirada de golpe y todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido. Estaba sudando como puerco y mis manos me temblaban como un estúpido por la falta de drogas. Creo que los síntomas de abstinencia están comenzando a aparecer "¡Yo las necesito! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!" En serio las necesito, las necesito porque si no los recuerdos se harán muy dolorosos, las pesadillas serán una tortura a muerte y mi conciencia no me dejara en paz. ¡Las necesito, en serio las necesito!

"Hijo…"

"¡QUE NO SOY TU MALDITO HIJO ANCIANO!"

"Señor Montiel, cálmese y necesito que responda a unas simples preguntas" ¿Preguntas? Yo no quiero preguntas, yo quiero olvidar y ustedes me harán recordar malditos.

"¿Qué quieren que les diga?" Si ellos quieren que recuerde la crueldad con la que viví, le hablare con crueldad también. "¿Quieren saber porque los héroes no existen, porque este mundo es una bazofia o porque asesino gente porque quiero y puedo? Díganme, y talvez les conteste"

"¿Cómo consiguieron replicar el suero del súper soldado?" Ese fue el Doctor Banner. Maldita sea… tienen una muestra de mi sangre… van a… ellos van… van a usarme como un arma y… tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que huir antes de que me usen y me encierren. Busque un salida y encontré la puerta. Me levante lo más rápido que pude y como mis piernas me lo permitieron, salí corriendo de ahí; sin embargo, fui sujetado por los mismos brazos con los que me habían atrapado la otra vez.

"¡No suéltenme!" Me retorcí dejando que los recuerdos de Howard me permitieran liberar la adrenalina para poder huir. Tuve éxito al sentir la piel y oír el crujido de hueso roto. La persona me soltó de inmediato y caí al suelo por segunda vez y para mi mala suerte, la puerta ahora estaba cerrada así que mi niño interior se aterrorizo y busco una esquina para esconderse y esperar los golpes.

¡Joder! Jamás, desde que escape de ese laboratorio, había tenido ataques así o me había sentido tan aterrorizado.

" _¡Deja de llorar!"_  Empecé a escuchar a Howard gritarme.  _"¡Eres un hombre Anthony, un hombre Stark y los Stark no lloran!"_

" _¡No, no quiero papi, no quiero!"_

" _¡Que dejes de llorar bastardo!"_

"¡Denme drogas maldita sea!" Grite y golpeé con mi puño la pared y algunos de ellos retrocedieron.

"Blake, necesitamos que te tranquilices. No vamos a hacerte daño" El director Fury me dijo acercándose con cautela hacía para mostrarme que venía en paz pero por supuesto, yo sé que eso era una mentira. Querían usarme a su favor y yo no dejaría que eso pasara.

"¡No!" Cree un círculo protector de cuchillos alrededor de mí. "¡Aléjate de mí!"

"Cariño, tranquilo." Y ahora se acercó Rebeca. Igual que el director, se me acerco pero ella tuvo más confianza y es por eso que la deje acercarse. Ella es cálida y amorosa, yo no la lastimaría y ella lo sabe. Deje que me tocara el hombro sin temor y trate de relajarme en su tacto mientras me susurraba palabras de alivio. Termine acurrucado es sus brazos como un niño pequeño y no me importo que estuviera en frente de dioses, asesinos, espías y doctores que se transforman en shrek.

"Bebe, ellos quieren saber sobre tus poderes" Me susurro con cariño en mi oído mientras yo tenía enterrada mi cabeza en su regazo. "Blake"

Yo moví mi cabeza para decirle que aceptaba la petición y ella se separó de mí pero no la deje ir, no quería soltarla, me sentía tan seguro con ella. Alcance a escuchar unas pequeñas risas en el fondo.

¡Juro que si estuviera en otra situación… ya estarían muertos por pensar que soy tierno!

"Yo… yo tenía 3 años. Recuerdo que mi padre entro a mi habitación y detrás de él, mi madre llorando, me dijo que me vistiera y que me vería en el coche." Comencé a decirles mi pesadilla sin dejar de abrazar a Rebeca. "Yo obedecí, me llevo lejos a una presa y ahí me inyectaron el suero… fue un fracaso al inicio pero cuando un día convertí un metal en una canica…" Di un gran suspiro. Todos los recuerdos estaban empezando a desbordarse, cada uno de ellos empezaba a penetrar en mi memoria. "El… ellos, yo les suplique porque no me llevaran a esa silla…" No quiero llorar enfrente de ellos, no otra vez. Rebeca me abrazo más fuerte y yo me hundí más en su regazo para buscar comodidad. "… escape en dos ocasiones, la segunda fue un éxito, ahí fue cuando encontré a Dito y su familia. El hombre que me vino a buscar es Víctor y trabaja para el General Striker." Termine y sujete con más fuerza a Rebeca. "Ellos me usaron como un arma y… NO quiero regresar con ellos"

Hubo un momento de silencio y es cuando me di cuenta de que todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Necesito drogas o alcohol, sino me voy a volver loco. Mientras yo trataba de tranquilizarme y Rebeca me acariciaba el pelo, los vengadores se quedaron callados. Pude escuchar la agitada respiración del Doctor Banner y la furia del Capitán América en el aire era incomoda, que bueno que no mencione el nombre de Howard o el mío pero ahora que tenían mi sangre descubrirían quien era yo.

"¿Quién fue tu padre?" Dijo el Capitán muy enojado. Pero no estaba enojado conmigo, estaba enojado con todas esas personas que me había hecho esto. Aunque el niño en mi interior sintió que esa ira era dirigida a mí. Me retorcí en los brazos de mi madre postiza para evitar esa pregunta. Hubo un momento en el que lo escuche dar un suspiro para tratar de contener todo el enojo que tenía y volvió a preguntar. "¿Quién fue tu padre?"

"… Ho-Howard"

"Blake ¿dinos quien te hizo eso?"

"Ho…Ho-Howard… Howard Stark"


	10. Locas y raraz sospechas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bueno, también podría ser un androide enviado del pasado pero no tendría mucho sentido porque ellos no sabrían cómo construirlo pero también puede ser del futuro y lo enviaron a destruirnos y acabar con la raza humana para que después sus creadores llegaran y tomaran el planeta.” Todos miraban a Clint como si fuera un idiota o algo parecido, Thor seguía inconsciente en el piso y Tony estaba a punto de tirarse de la ventana y largarse de ahí ¿Cómo es que ellos eran los Vengadores, ‘Los héroes más poderosos del planeta’? “¿Estoy en lo correcto? ¿Tienes rayos laser? ¿Puedes volar? ¿A Fury le creció pelo? ¿Todas las gomitas son verdes?” Preguntaba acercándose en cada pregunta al rostro de Tony.  
> “…uh ¿Nat? Tu novio está muy cerca de mi~”  
> “Clint, Terminator es solo una película” Natasha comenzó a regañar a Clint y este se alejó del espacio personal de Tony. “Y ya no habrá más televisión para ti Agente”  
> “¡Pero Tasha!” Protesto “… espera… ¿Qué tal si todos ustedes son androides que quieren destruir todos los Xbox del planeta para sus fines malvados y conquistar el mundo?”

_La conmoción del chico lo tendría inconsciente durante un tiempo así que lo aprovecharía y tomaría una muestra de sangre para investigarlo._

_. "Creo que deberías de ver esto" Invito a su compañera de equipo. Los análisis habían terminado con éxito y ahora podía saber qué es lo que le permitía a Blake Montiel tener todas esas habilidades. El y Natasha suspiraron en sorpresa al ver el ADN del chico._

_"Oh dios" Exclamo Bruce. La sangre del Blake era, de alguna manera toxica, su sangre estaba repleta de metales pesados y otras cosas que no podía identificar pero nada de esas sustancias parecía afectarlo o dañarlo, su cuerpo parecía estar acostumbrado a todo eso y parecía que lo protegía. Inmunidad a cierta clase de venenos y toxinas, metabolismo acelerado, sentidos agudizados, sistema inmunológico reforzado, factor de curación, inmunidad al alcohol y drogas, y gran resistencia física._

_"¡¿Que estas esperando?!" Le grito Howard. El hizo lo que se le dijo y procedió a cortar el dedo del hombre por segunda vez con sus pequeñas y débiles manos. Se le fue difícil hacerlo y no le ayudaba para nada os gritos de ese pobre hombre. Tony quería acurrucarse y llorar por todo lo que estaba viendo y haciendo._

_"Bebe, ellos quieren saber sobre tus poderes"_

_"Yo… yo tenía 3 años. Recuerdo que mi padre entro a mi habitación y detrás de él, mi madre llorando, me dijo que me vistiera y que me vería en el coche."_

_"Yo obedecí, me llevo lejos a una presa y ahí me inyectaron el OM03… fue un fracaso al inicio pero cuando un día convertí un metal en una canica…"_

_“¿Quién fue tu padre?”_

_“Ho…Ho-Howard… Howard Stark”_

* * *

 

"¡¿Estás hablando en serio viejo?!" Chillo Clint.

"Bueno, por más que quiera negarlo no puedo." Le contesto Tony con el menor interés ahora más tranquilo.

Todos lo miraban como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y era incomodo porque entre esas personas estaban espías y asesinos… yyyy dudaba de sus buenas acciones, a excepción, claro está, de Natasha. Esa mujer era buena y no veía nada malo en ella… aun.

"¿Co-como es que eres el hijo de Howard Stark?" Balbuceo Steve todo aturdido a punto de desmayarse.

"Eh… pues, tu sabes, la abeja y la flor… uhm, papá y mamá… ¡Agh, creo que es más que obvio para todos ustedes de donde vienen los bebes! No creerán que vienen de la cigüeña o por obra del espíritu santo ¿o sí?" Reclamo Tony agitando las manos en el aire para demostrar su punto. Natasha y el matrimonio Montiel rodaron los ojos mientras que Thor levanto la mano al final de su arrebato.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué es eso de la abeja y la flor?" Pregunto tímido y Tony se golpeó la cabeza con su mano.

"Eraunapreguntaretorica" Susurro irritado.

"¿podríamos regresar al interés principal aquí?" Dijo Fury con cara de palo aunque se podía ver que estaba algo fastidiado con toda la situación de la abejita y la flor y la maldita primavera.

"Pero ¿Qué es…?"    

"Dr. Banner, explíquele al Sr. Odison sobre LA BELLA PRIMAVERA" Corto Fury. Bruce se acercó a Thor y le susurro varias cosas en el oído y el dios nórdico dio a entender con sus expresiones toda la inocencia que había perdido, tanto que termino en el suelo. Todos observaron divertidos la escena.

“Bien… ahora que todo está aclarado. Sr…”

“Montiel” Aclaro Tony. Si iban a llamarle por su verdadero nombre preferiría que le cambiaran el Stark por el Montiel.

“… Sr. Montiel ¿Podría decirnos algunas buenas razones para creer que usted es el hijo de Howard Stark?”

“Tienen una muestra de sangre mía, creo que no necesito nada más” Se excusó, ellos ya habían escuchado u~na versión muy resumida de cómo es que milagrosamente estaba vivo, literalmente, y no iba a repetirla de nuevo. Es su culpa si no pusieron atención.

“Eso no basta, necesitamos más pruebas ¿has escuchado de la clonación?”

“¡¿Qué?!” Grito haciendo pucheros.

“Es una posibilidad” Comento Bruce mirando a la nada en su modo científico.

“Bueno, también podría ser un androide enviado del pasado pero no tendría mucho sentido porque ellos no sabrían cómo construirlo pero también puede ser del futuro y lo enviaron a destruirnos y acabar con la raza humana para que después sus creadores llegaran y tomaran el planeta.” Todos miraban a Clint como si fuera un idiota o algo parecido, Thor seguía inconsciente en el piso y Tony estaba a punto de tirarse de la ventana y largarse de ahí ¿Cómo es que ellos eran los Vengadores, ‘Los héroes más poderosos del planeta’? “¿Estoy en lo correcto? ¿Tienes rayos laser? ¿Puedes volar? ¿A Fury le creció pelo? ¿Todas las gomitas son verdes?” Preguntaba acercándose en cada pregunta al rostro de Tony.

“…uh ¿Nat? Tu novio está muy cerca de mi~”

“Clint, Terminator es solo una película” Natasha comenzó a regañar a Clint y este se alejó del espacio personal de Tony. “Y ya no habrá más televisión para ti Agente”

“¡Pero Tasha!” Protesto “… espera… ¿Qué tal si todos ustedes son androides que quieren destruir todos los Xbox del planeta para sus fines malvados y conquistar el mundo?”

“Creo que al que tienen que mantener vigilado es a él, no a mi” Le susurro Tony a Fury mientras que Clint salía corriendo gritando cosas sobre guerra tecnológica hasta que su voz desapareció por los pasillos.

“¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa Sr. Montiel?” Pregunto Fury después de varios segundos en la que todos miraban la puerta por donde había salido el arquero.

“¡¡No soy un androide!!” Protesto con fastidio y Fury solo sintió ganas de ahorcarlo pero se contuvo y solo murmuro obscenidades.

“… Yo me refería a que usted nos demuestre como es que Tony Stark, el único hijo de Howard Stark no está muerto”

Tony se quedó en silencio y volvió a ser el chico asustado de hace un rato mirando al piso como si fuera la gran cosa. Rebeca se acercó a él y coloco una mano en su hombro como consuelo pero aun así Tony no quiso decir nada. Natasha capto la incomodidad del tema así que decidió cambiarlo, le había agarrado cariño y no le gustaba verlo así.

“¿Puedes decirnos quien te contrato?” Pregunto tranquila y Tony levanto la vista, y le dio una mirada de agradecimiento.

“Ya les dije que no puedo decir nada con este maldito localizador que me pusieron ¿recuerdan?” Todos se han concentrado en quien era o en el tipo que había atacado en la torre y se habían olvidado por completo del localizador que tiene pegado en su cuello que además sirve para escuchar sus conversaciones y… espera, si esta cosa escucha todo lo que está diciendo, entonces Hydra ahora sabe quién es él.

“No hay problema” Dijo Natasha acercándose a Tony con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro y este la miro con confusión.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Pregunto Tony con miedo y la asesina lo acerco  a su hombro y empezó a tratar de quitar el localizador. Tony al darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo comenzó a retorcerse para zafarse del agarre y evitar recibir una descarga eléctrica.

“No, no, n-” Le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Bruce hizo una mueca al ver caer a Blake al suelo mientras Natasha sostenía en sus manos el rastreador con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

“No sé por qué hicieron tanto escándalo por esta cosa”

Dado que su principal fuente de información estaba inconsciente, de nuevo, tendrían que suspender el interrogatorio. Fury permitió que la familia Montiel incluyendo a Tony, se quedara en las habitaciones que estuvieran disponibles, ya que él era el legítimo dueño de la Torre de los Vengadores aunque aún no se podía confiar en su palabra, asi que no podían tratarlo como un prisionero. Palabras de Pepper, no de Fury.


	11. Celos Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¡Demonios!" El grito detrás de él lo hizo saltar de su piel. Giró sobre sus talones y tomó el arma más cercana a él: una licuadora. Rodeó la mesa de la cocina y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con Natasha recogiendo un par de platos.
> 
> "¿Qué haces aquí? Casi me matas del susto"
> 
> "Pero no lo hice" Contestó tranquilamente la espía mientras se apresuraba a recoger los platos.
> 
> "Como sea" Agito la mano y dejó la licuadora en la mesa; ahora que lo pensaba, ¿que planeaba hacer con la licuadora? ¿Hacerle un licuado al ladrón? "¿Qué haces despierta de todos modos?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡ODIO LOS EXAMENES Y LA ESCUELA!! DX

"Señor ¿está seguro que es buena idea darle libertad?" Pregunto Coulson una vez que Fury salió de la torre.

"No." Contesto "Quiero que tu equipo mantenga vigilada esta torre." Decía caminando hacia su camioneta Chevrolet. Coulson lo siguió por detrás. "También quiero que investigues sobre el general Striker, quiero saber quién es y que es el OM03, también necesito que me des todo la información del caso AES"

"Señor, el caso AES fue cerrado hace años, todos sabemos lo que le paso al hijo de Howard Stark" Fury se detuvo abruptamente y Coulson casi se estrella con la espalda del hombre. Había muchas dudas sobre la autenticidad de las palabras de un criminal internacional buscado por todo el mundo.

"No le pregunte su opinión agente, necesito ese archivo porque probablemente estamos ante un caso de clonación u otro intento más en crear soldados mutantes para su beneficio." En la época en la que todavía no era Director de Shield, el participo en la búsqueda del pequeño Stark que dirigía Howard y su esposa. Por más que buscaran pistas del paradero del niño, jamás lo encontraron hasta que recibieron cierta llamada anónima diciendo que habían encontrado un niño con las mismas características que Tony Stark pero lamentablemente lo encontraron muerto. El trato de averiguar quién había sido el responsable pero el caso fue cerrado por completo. Aun no se puede borrar de su mente la imagen de María sollozando de dolor sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo de su bebe como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo.

Y ahora Blake Montiel dice ser Tony Stark, excusándose que lo tuvieron en un laboratorio donde al parecer su propio padre experimento con su cuerpo. Parte de eso es creíble pero la parte de ser Tony, no se le era de fiar.

Si alguien de fuera escuchaba eso y le creía, el chico se convertiría en el dueño de una de las empresas más importantes, además de que habría todo un escándalo legal, pero siendo un criminal extremadamente peligroso dudaba de las buenas intenciones que tendría  con la empresa.

Tenía que tener mucha precaución.

"Lo ha comprendido Agente Coulson" Dijo fulminando con la mirada al hombre.

"Si señor"

* * *

 

Clint se encontraba buscando una soda dentro de la nevera. Eran aproximadamente las 12 de la noche y hacia dos horas que todos en la torre se habían encerrado en sus habitaciones. Pepper le ofreció una habitación a Blake - Tony (¡Lo que sea!) que quedo bajo vigilancia en caso de que algo pasara.

¡Maldita sea! No había coca cola. Se tendría que conformar con...

CRASH

"¡Demonios!" El grito detrás de él lo hizo saltar de su piel. Giró sobre sus talones y tomó el arma más cercana a él: una licuadora. Rodeó la mesa de la cocina y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con Natasha recogiendo un par de platos.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Casi me matas del susto"

"Pero no lo hice" Contestó tranquilamente la espía mientras se apresuraba a recoger los platos.

"Como sea" Agito la mano y dejó la licuadora en la mesa; ahora que lo pensaba, ¿que planeaba hacer con la licuadora? ¿Hacerle un licuado al ladrón? "¿Qué haces despierta de todos modos?"

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces despierto?" Le devolvió la pregunta con un tonito irritado.

"Yo te pregunté primero"

"Las damas van primero"

"Dudo mucho que seas una dama" Natasha le arrojó un plato que él fácilmente pudo esquivar y se le quedo viendo con una mirada de 'más tarde te arrepentirás'

"Estaba haciendo un par de cosas"

"Y ese par de cosas incluye comer a esta hora de la noche." Clint le ayudó a llevar los platos al fregadero. "¿Desde cuándo comes a mitad de la noche? ¿Estas enferma?"

"No seas baboso." le pegó en la nuca. "Estaba comiendo y me quedé dormida"

"Uh... ¿Y hay dos platos por qué...?" Señalo el fregadero.

Natasha rodó los ojos y contestó a su amigo: "Porque estaba comiendo con Blake... Tony - Montiel... Stark ¡Como sea! Sabes de quién hablo"

"¿No te parece que andas muy condescendiente con ese tipo?"

"¿Celos Barton?" Se burló la viuda.

"Por Dios, no" Mintió. ¡Claro que estaba celoso! Pero él era estúpido por no decirle nada a Natasha para no arruinar su amistad. "pero él es un tío atractivo"

"¿Estás diciendo que te gusta?" Preguntó con burla Natasha.

"Estoy diciendo que te gusta"

Natasha enmudeció. "Imaginas cosas. Sólo hablo con él porque Fury así lo ordenó"

"Ajá, también te ordenó que le llevaras hamburguesas y comieras con él, oh, y para que sepas, solo pidió que le diéramos una habitación y que nada más lo vigiláramos"

"A veces te odio" Le susurró en tono no amigable Natasha.

"Puedo vivir con eso"

La verdad era que Clint llevaba algo de razón. Blake... mejor dicho Tony, él era algo atractivo. Aunque eso a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto. Le agradaba su carácter, tal vez por eso no se quejó cuando Fury la pasó de niñera con él. Blake era diferente, con él se sentía extrañamente en armonía; ambos con un pasado que desearían olvidar; los dos habían estado tan cerca de la muerte que ahora tenían una percepción diferente de la vida; él era un hombre fuerte, había pasado por tanto, igual ella, pero sin duda alguna, lo que más le conmocionaba, era que con él se sentía en confianza. Nunca antes se había sentido en confianza tan rápido con una persona. Blake le inspiraba seguridad, audacia, valentía y honestidad.

"Si tú lo dices... Será mejor que vayamos a dormir"

Ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones, bueno Natasha regreso con Tony un rato más. Clint realmente tenía que hablar con ese tipo, si le hacía algo a Natasha, se aseguraría de que se arrepintiera, una mujer como ella no aparece dos veces en tu vida. 

* * *

 

"Pensé que habías dicho que te irías a dormir" Levanto la mirada Tony al ver a la asesina entre a su habitación.

"Aun no tengo sueño" Respondió se sentó al pie de la cama, Tony no traía nada puesto arriba y podía observar claramente el reactor arc y algunas pequeñas cicatrices en su torso y brazos.

"Sé que te incomoda pero… ¿tu padre te hiso eso?" Señalo el reactor.

"¿El reactor?... no él no fue, fueron unos tipos en Afganistán, bueno fue una bomba en Afganistán que literalmente tenía mi nombre en él y me exploto en la cara" Explico "Termine con pedazos de metralla que quedaron incrustados muy cerca de mi corazón que amenazan con llegar a él y matarme y esto" Dio unos golpecitos en el reactor "los detiene"

"Creo que a ti te pasa de todo" Se burló.

"No tienes idea… una vez una chica me quiso matar con su lápiz labial solo porque le dije que no se le veía bien un vestido"

"¿En serio le dijiste eso a una chica?"

"¡Claro que no! No soy tan estúpido como para decirle eso a una mujer, la última vez… uhm…" Se calló antes de terminar la frase

"¿Qué?"

"Uhm… creo que esa fue la última vez" Natasha negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. "¡Perdón sí! No es mi culpa que todas ustedes sean bipolares"

"… tienes una hermana y a tu madre…"

"Es diferente, ellas no tratan de matarte… excepto Sara. Ella solo quiere matar mi billetera" Agrego Tony

"¡No me importa! … aun así ¿le dijiste eso a una mujer?"

"¡Ella quería que fuera honesto, no es mi culpa que le haya hecho caso!" Los dos estaban sonriendo.

Se sentían a gusto platicando sobre cualquier cosa, Tony a veces contaba de sus aventuras con sus amigos en donde vivía, en especial de Rhodey. Jamás trajeron el tema del pasado de ambos, no tenían razón para hacerlo.

Natasha ya estaba a punto de retirarse a su habitación cuando la mano de Tony le sujeto la muñeca.

"Oye… Yo me preguntaba, bueno…tu… agh… ¿tú y Clint?" Pregunto tímido rascándose la nuca.

"Mira, sé que hay muchos chismes de que yo y Clint somos algo pero no son ciertos. Él y yo solo somos buenos amigos y nada más"

"… Yo no veo que tu amigo piense lo mismo, a clara vista se nota que le gustas" Le dio una sonrisa retorcida.

Natasha se enmudeció un poco, no sabía que pensar de eso.

Quedaron en un silencio incomodo así que decidió regresar a su habitación muy pensativa de lo que le acababa de decir Tony.

"Él es un buen tipo… no lo dejes ir" Le despidió Tony.

Tony se reprendió a sí mismo una vez que Natasha estaba fuera de la vista. Quería decirle lo que ella le estaba haciendo sentir pero luego recordó a Clint y perdía la esperanza de que Natasha sintiera lo mismo o por lo menos algo parecido. Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en el amor, tenía que formular un plan para salir de la torre, desaparecer por un tiempo para poder reinventarse una nueva identidad y perder la pista de Striker. Todos estarían mejor así, los Montiel se olvidarían de él y vivirían una vida normal sin que él tuviera el temor de involucrarlos.

Talvez era hora de que Blake Montiel y Tony Stark desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra.


	12. De vuelta al infierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony logra escapar de la torre de los vengadores con algunas medidas drasticas pero al instante se arrepintio de hacerlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace unos días vi Avengers: Era de Ultron y me parecio tan no se que que cuando vi a los gemelos pensé en esta historia. Imaginense, que hubiera pasado si Tony fue como parte importante para despertar los poderes de los gemelos Maximoff ya que Hydra es algo fundamental en esta historia, después de todo Tony le dijo a los Vengadores quien lo había contratado y ellos le habían advertido que si lo hacían le iria muy mal pero lo único que llos quieren es tenerlo cerca para lograr su propósito y tal como dijo Strucker… "Comenzar la era de los milagros".
> 
> Espero que les guste además de que también les haya gustado la película tanto como a mi (para quienes ya la vieron) tanto que ya la he ido a ver dos veces.
> 
> Disfruten su historia favorita.
> 
> AVISO: NO SPOILERS ASI QUE PUEDEN LEER LIBREMENTE.

Quien diría que Hydra se viera necesitada de recurrir con el retirado Gral. William Striker para sus investigaciones. Ellos querían comenzaron una nueva era llena de personas con habilidades espectaculares y poco ordinarias. El suero OM03 era muy importante si se quería continuar la investigación y crear personas dotadas, ellos habían seguido muy de cerca al hombre y su equipo científico y estaban fascinados con lo que lograron con ese chico.

Montiel era una pequeña muestra de la evolución del ser humano hacia un mundo mejor.

En un intento por imitar al general, se les ocurrió establecerse en un pequeño pueblo llamado Sokovia. Reclutaron gente para llevar a cabo los experimentos y descubrieron que en ciertas personas existe un gen dormido que les permite desarrollar habilidades únicas. Las pruebas fallaron pero no toda su investigación fue un fracaso, pues hubo dos sobrevivientes, los gemelos Maximoff. Pietro y Wanda. Ellos fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron a la fase de pruebas pero aún seguían sin notar cambios. Y es por eso que necesitaban al general, él era el único que les podía ayudar para descifrar la clave sobre estos genes y empezar una nueva era llena de milagros.

Necesitaban a Blake Montiel desesperadamente.

"Le pido que reconsidere su decisión General. Usted nos está subestimando" El Varón Von Strucker estaba hablando con el general. Su plan por atraer al chico hacia ellos había fallado cuando Striker se había enterado del paradero de su rata de laboratorio y para quien trabajaba actualmente.

" _Yo no estoy subestimando a nadie, les dije que los apoyaría en cuanto me trajera al chico pero mi paciencia tiene límites y ustedes la sobrepasaron"_

"Le ofrecimos un trato que usted debe cumplir general" Siguió empujando a que el hombre cooperara. Si no lo lograban, tendrían que ir ellos mismos por Blake Montiel.

"¡ _A mí no me importa su maldito acuerdo! Tengo la suficiente autoridad en el gobierno como para sacarlos a la luz, así que serán mejor que no se entrometan o se acerquen a mi experimento"_ Colgó furioso el general y Strucker hizo lo mismo.

"¡Doctor!" Grito furioso y un hombre ya grande con bata blanca se acercó tímido a su líder.

"S-señor"

"Envié a alguien por nuestro invitado" Camino por los pasillos de la base de Hydra en Sokovia.

"¿I-invitado señor?"

"Sí, quiero que me traigan a Blake Montiel cuanto antes para que usted y sus hombres comiencen con el proyecto Inhumano" El doctor trato de seguirle el paso a su jefe poniendo atención a todo lo que le decía. Traer a Blake Montiel no sería una tarea fácil, bueno él no tenía que preocuparse por eso porque él no iba a salir al campo de batalla pero estaba preocupado por sus sujetos de prueba, los Maximoff.

"Señor, el suero OM03 es altamente toxico y no sabemos qué medidas tomar en caso de…" Dijo el doctor.

"No me importa, quiero a ese maldito aquí porque también lo necesito para progresar en el programa Ultron" Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto del laboratorio. Había un leviatán encima de ellos junto con miles de cuerpos robóticos arrumbados en mesas y en el fondo estaba el cetro de Loki.

"… Señor, el programa Ultron no está listo, ni siquiera hemos logrado combinar la interfaz del robot con la gema del cetro"

"Ya le di ordenes Doctor… entonces ¿Qué está esperando?... La era de los milagros está por comenzar"

* * *

 

"¡No Thor!" Grito frustrado Tony "Con la LT disparas y si presionas L puedes correr y con R es para francotirador" Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que sucedió todo el fiasco de Víctor y revelo su verdadera identidad, Fury creyó en su palabra después de un tiempo y le dieron la libertad de caminar en la torre como si nada solo que no le permitían ir más allá de las zonas residenciales. Por decirlo así, estaba en arresto domiciliario en la torre Stark.

La familia Montiel regreso a su vida pero no regresaron a su departamento, aun no se les permitía. Así que ahora los vengadores les habían tomado cariño a sus nuevos huéspedes.

"Pero este control no tiene L" Dijo Thor buscando en el control de Xbox dichos botones sin tener éxito. Tony le estaba enseñando a jugar Halo desde el desayuno.

"Sera mejor que te rindas viejo, yo ya intente eso y no fue una de mis mejores ideas"

"Auw Barton, yo soy un genio ¿crees que no puedo enseñarle a jugar un simple juego a un dios?... ¿O será que tienes celos de que yo lo logre y tú no?" Le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en todo su rostro.

"Descuida algún día se ira de aquí, algún día" Se dijo a si mismo Clint en voz baja.

CRASH

Clint y Tony se congelaron al escuchar el ruido de un control destrozado y lentamente dirigieron su mirada hacia Thor.

"… Uhm… Mis más sinceras disculpas amigo Barton" Se disculpó Thor muy nervioso por las miradas que le dirigían con ganas de matarlo.

"Nadie se enterara Clint"

"Nadie se enterara" Se dijeron mutuamente los dos hombres y se levantaron como un felino acechando a su presa muy lentamente.

"… ¿amigos?..."

Así que solo bastaron unas semanas para que confiaran en él. Eso facilito sus planes para escapar y ellos no sospechaban nada.

El plan aún estaba en desarrollo. Estudio a cada uno de los Vengadores, sus patrones y estilos de pelea, recordó los horarios en los iban al gimnasio y al helicarrier, esos eran los momento precisos para escapar y dejar todo atrás.

Pero sin esperarlo, todo su plan no fue necesario, Steve y Natasha fueron enviados a una misión en el atlántico (de nuevo), Clint fue enviado a Grecia, Thor regreso a Asgard y Bruce solo tomo unas vacaciones a Hawái, así que en la torre solamente estaban Pepper, la familia Montiel y el. Este era el momento preciso para escapar sin dejar rastro y empezar de nuevo como lo hizo hace algunos años. Tony Stark estaba muerto, Blake Montiel pronto lo estaría, entonces tendría que pensar en una nueva identidad si quería desaparecer el miedo de ser localizado.

"¿A dónde vas?" Escucho la voz de Sara entrar a su habitación. Se oía triste y preocupada.

"… A ningún lado mujercita" Le respondió con cariño a su pequeña 'hermana'. No tenía el corazón para decirle que se iba y que no volvería, no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya lo hizo.

"Estas mintiendo" Bueno, nadie tiene que enterarse que una niña de seis años lo descubrió.

"…*Suspiro*… No le digas a nadie. Te prometo que estaré en contacto contigo" Tomo la poca ropa que le habían dado y una mochila que encontró en uno de los cuartos de la torre, y como siempre, no se olvidó de ponerse su sudadera negra favorita. Pasó cerca de Sara y le dio unas palmaditas en la nuca.

"…Aun me debes un Xbox" La reto la pequeña. Tony sabia a donde se dirigía eso… definitivamente le iba a dejar pobre. Sara se quedó parada detrás de su hermano mayor con los brazos cruzados y una expresión retadora en su rostro. Sonrió de victoria al ver que Blake se había detenido.

"…Cobras más de lo que yo cobro…" Se dijo a si mismo Tony restregando la palma de su mano por su cara en frustración. "¡Hey! Tengo un regalo mejor que eso" Se dio la vuelta con una mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Sara se veía más calmada pero era porque pensaba que había detenido a su hermano.

" _Me dolerá más esto que a ti, realmente lo siento"_ Tenía que irse lo antes posible, ir a su departamento y conseguir algunas cosas junto con Jarvis, así que su única elección en estos momentos era hacer esto. Se arrodillo a la altura de Sara y puso una mano en su hombro. En ese laboratorio le había enseñado a encontrar puntos en el cuerpo de una persona para dejarla inconsciente un tiempo considerado, no importaba si eras hombre, mujer o niño, él tuvo que aprenderse todos eso puntos de presión. Con un dedo apoyado en la parte trasera de la cabeza, dejo salir una pequeña aguja de su piel y se encajó en el blanco causando que Sara cayera en sus brazos dormida. La dejo en la cama de su habitación y se fue.

El no esperaba que Shield tuviera vigilada la torre, bueno, por lo menos la calle que la rodea.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Le dijo un agente de Shield que reconoció por su voz. Era Phill Coulson, la mano derecha de Fury que había muerto en el ataque a Nueva York.

"Es un país libre, puedo ir a donde yo quiera"

"No si eres un criminal, sobretodo el más buscado" Ese fue alguien del equipo de Coulson, ellos estaban detrás de el por lo que no pudo verlo pero al igual que Coulson, pudo identificar su voz. Ward.

Fue irónico, alguien como este tipo diciéndole sobre ser criminal… ¿No lo hagan reír? "Hmm… gracias por recordármelo agente Ward pero no soy yo quien lo debe tener en consideración" Ward se quedó en silencio ya que no vino ni una palabra de el.

"No se resista, así será menos dolorosos para ambos" Coulson corto el momento incómodo y se acercó aún más con un arma en la cabeza de Tony.

Con un movimiento rápido, desarmo al agente y salió corriendo seguido por otros más, y por primera vez en muchos años (ser un simple cazaremponsas no era lo mismo a ser una maquina asesina de Striker) uso todo lo que le enseñaron en ese laboratorio para no ser capturado por el enemigo.

Hizo unos movimientos con sus manos y varias tuberías salieron del asfalto como si fueran serpientes y rodearon a varios agentes pero detrás de ellos salieron más.

"¡Maldición!"

Siguió corriendo jugando con Shield al gato y al ratón, solo que el odiaba ser el ratón. Uso carros, botes de basura, todo lo que estuviera hecho principalmente de metal para inmovilizar a todos los agentes de Shield que venían por él, en una ocasión logro tirar un espectacular creando una pequeña jaula para sus perseguidores, eso le dio una gran ventaja y siguió su camino. Tomo el metro que lo llevaba cerca de su departamento aun vigilando a las personas a su alrededor en busca de cualquier peligro.

"¡Jarvis! ¿estas despierto amigo?"

" _Para usted siempre señor"_ Lo saludo su IA cuando llego a su departamento.  _"Jamas dude de su regreso"_

"Si, si, lo que sea. Tenemos que desaparecer amigo, tú, yo y los bots." La adrenalina seguía corriendo por todo su sistema. Dejo la mochila que traía en su pequeño sofá, abrió el refrigerador y tomo una botella de cerveza y luego se fue a su pequeño taller y fue recibido por sus amigos metálicos.

"Si, yo también los extrañe"

" _Señor, su signos vitales se ven alterados ¿se encuentra bien?"_

"Si estoy bien… voy tener que apagar todo Jarvis, borra todo de las computadoras pero antes de eso pasa toda la información a tus bancos de memoria"

" _¿Puedo preguntar porque señor?"_

"… No…"

Jarvis cumplió todo lo que le dijo su creador mientras que Tony oculto a Dummy, Butterfingers y U en un armario, llevarlos con él no era seguro aun, más tarde vendría por ellos o talvez le pediría a Rhodey que viniera por ellos y los cuidara.

" _Señor, toda la información fue guardada y borrada exitosamente"_

"Gracias… ahora solo necesito que entres a mi teléfono y apagues todo, nos iremos de aquí" Tenía que darse prisa, no sabía en cuanto tiempo Shield se daría cuenta donde estaba y enviarían a varios agentes o a los vengadores a buscarlo.

" _Todo listo señor"_ Oyó a Jarvis desde su teléfono.

'Bien Tony, primero tenemos que irnos de este país para estar más tranquilos… después… después pensaremos en algo' Pensó para sí mismo. Fue a su habitación y tomo un poco de ropa y lo metió en una mochila, este vez era suya, rompió la pared su armario y saco sus armas favoritas solo por si se ofrecía la oportunidad. También tomo el dinero que había ganado en sus misiones y ocultado de Sara, varios pasaportes falsos, tarjetas de crédito y de identificación por igual. Por ultimo coloco un comunicador en su oído par tener que escuchar a Jarvis en todo momento.

Le dio una última mirada su departamento, era pequeño y algo descuidado pero tenía su valor sentimental como la primera vez que logro sacar de quicio a la casera por acostarse con su hija, en su defensa, la chica lo había obligado. Cerró la puerta y se dispuso a desaparecer para siempre.

"Creí que jamás saldrías" Choco con un cuerpo corpulento. El olor y la voz eran completamente reconocibles.

"…" Se quedó congelado. Ahora realmente se arrepentía de haber escapado… y eran pocas veces de las que se arrepentía de sus escapes.

"Vamos a casa chico, el general nos está esperando" El trato de luchar contra los fuertes brazos de Víctor pero no pudo, el miedo y el pánico se apoderaron de él. Intento gritar pero el hombre le cubrió la boca con un trapo y todo se volvió oscuridad.

" _¡Señor! ¡Señor!"_ Fue lo último que escucho.

* * *

 

"¡ _Señor! ¡Señor!"_ Escuchaba Jarvis llamarlo.

"Estoy despierto J" Le dijo aun sin abrir los ojos. Estaba consiente de estar acostado pero…

"Bienvenido de nuevo a casa muchacho"

_Esa voz_

"Realmente te extrañe Tony, desde que tu padre falleció… a este lugar le ha hecho falta un Stark"

_Esa voz… no puede ser, debo estar soñando_

"Sabes, tu eres como un hijo para mí y es por eso que me siento culpable al no estar en tu cumpleaños y no darte ni un regalo…

_Díganme que esto es solo otra pesadilla, por favor, que sea otra maldita pesadilla_

"… pero descuida, todo eso está arreglado…"

_No quiero nada de ti… Es solo una pesadilla, es solo una pesadilla ¡Es solo una maldita pesadilla!_

"… tengo el regalo perfecto para ti"

Víctor se acercó a Tony y lo sujeto con fuerza.

"¡No por favor!" Grito sacudiéndose de manera brusca para salir del agarre de Víctor. Un doctor le entrego un maletín gris al general y Tony comenzó a agitarse más.

Estaba tan asustado, se sentía un niño pequeño de nuevo y para rematar, estaba en la celda donde todo empezó, donde toda su vida se convirtió en un infierno.

"Ahora quédate quieto" Le dijo Striker con una jeringa en su mano y con un sonrisa sádica.

"¡NOOOO!"

 

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**LES TENGO UNREGALO DE MI PARTE... EL SOUNDTRACK ORIGINAL DE LOS VENGADORES 2 COMPLETO**

**AQUI ESTA EL LINK DE DESCARGA**

[Avengers: Age of Ultron (Original Motion Picture)](https://mega.co.nz/#F!yYRDVCbb!YvBUt9bmqqE5lkeLwiQ08A)

**DISFRUTENLO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**StarkSkywalker15**


	13. Escape exitoso

"¡¿Lo dejaron escapar?!" Grito Fury a su mano derecha. Coulson bajo la cabeza ya que sus pies parecían interesantes en estos momentos.

"Lo siento seño, lo hemos subestimado"

"¡Si, si lo hicieron!... Tengo a la mayoría de mi equipo ocupados, a Banner se le dio unas merecidas vacaciones y USTEDES LO DEJAN ESCAPAR"

"…"

Nick sentía que iba a transformarse en Hulk. "… ¿Han logrado investigar algo sobre William Striker?" Pregunto.

"Si señor" Respondió Coulson de nuevo con la cabeza en alto "El General William Striker es un ex militar retirado. Él tiene la creencia de que hay algunos humanos con características especiales aun sin despertar, lo que lo llevo a realizar experimentos con humanos. En la década de los 70's fue arrestado por tráfico de personas y homicidio pero salió libre sin ninguna prueba en su contra. En 1985 fue contratado por Howard Stark para que desarrollara una réplica del suero del súper soldado, no hay mucha información sobre ello. La última vez que se le vio fue hace unos años cuando Shield interrumpió en uno de sus laboratorios en un viejo almacén en Mississippi. Striker no estaba pero hay algunos testimonios que aseguran haber visto a un chico salir de ese mismo edificio momentos después de que varios agentes entraran."

"¿Tienes imagen?" Pregunto Fury muy atento a lo que le decía Coulson quien saco su celular y busco la imagen que le habían mostrado los de inteligencia.

"Fue tomada por una cámara de seguridad, no es muy buena pero nos puede servir, tal vez este chico sea la clave para investigar al Sr. Star- Montiel." Coulson le enseño la foto al director y este la miro con gran atención. No podía ver muy bien el rostro, el cuerpo del chico en la imagen parecía muy descuidado y estaba muy delgado, probablemente tenía unos 15 o 16 años.

"¿De cuándo es?"

"2004. Skye ha estado investigando sobre el chico pero no hay registros, Striker tampoco parecía tener registros sobre sus experimento o sus trabajadores… Señor, creo que está diciendo la verdad"

"Bueno, cuando alguien me diga lo contrario te creeré pero hasta entonces quiero que busquen a ese infeliz. Blake Montiel, Tony Stark ¡o como se llame! Puede ser de gran ayuda para Shield"

"¿Eso es todo señor?"

"Si, puedes retirarte" Agito su mano en forma de despido y Coulson se fue dejando al director muy pensativo. Necesitaba investigar más a fondo sobre esto para sacar beneficio, un hombre como Blake-Tony no era fácil de conseguir y menos a alguien con su genio y habilidades.

* * *

**Laboratorio Norte – Lago Álcali**

Hay cosas que se deben mantener en secreto o que pocas personas deben saber. El A.E.S era uno de ellos y Howard se había encargado de eso. Es por eso que el general estaba molesto de que su ratita del laboratorio les dijo a los vengadores sobre el proyecto Álcali u OM03. ¿Cómo lo supo? Fue gracias al dispositivo que Hydra le había implantado en el cuello y que el logro manipular y escuchar cada conversación que tenía. Los idiotas de Strucker jamás se enteraron, tal vez solo dieron por hecho de que le quitaron el dispositivo.

"¿Qué les dijiste?" Le pregunto Striker una vez más. Desde que lo trajeron de vuelta, el hombre lo ha estado interrogando.

"N-no… n-no l-le-les dije nada…" Se sentía tan patético. Solo bastaron algunos gritos para ponerlo así, él estaba llorando como un niño ante el general Striker. Lo tenían sentado en una silla metálica con sus cuatro extremidades amarradas. Hace ya un tiempo que se rindió en escapar, Striker había mejorado ahora la seguridad aumentando en número de guardias en cada esquina del laboratorio.

"¡MIENTES!" Le dio una cachetada en la mejilla. "¡Deja de llorar! ¡¿Acaso eres un bebe?!" Lo sujeto de la mandíbula apretándole la boca y obligándolo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

"¡¿Qué les dijiste?!"

"Y-y-yo…" Estaba tan asustado que termino orinándose del miedo y Striker lo aventó al suelo con todo y la silla donde lo tenían retenido.

"Si no vas a responderme, entonces recibirás tu castigo" Le dijo. Le soltaron las muñecas y tobillos, y lo obligaron a pararse. Le quitaron todo su ropa y lo colocaron frente a la pared y a espalas de todos ellos.

"Esto te enseñara a responder cuando yo te diga. Víctor" No sabía que castigo seria pero de pronto una ola de dolor atravesó su columna y grito de dolor. Todo el laboratorio estaba repleto de sus gritos que podrían helar la piel de cualquiera y los latigazos que recibía.

Dos horas después lo llevaron de regreso a su antigua celda. El pequeño catre seguía igual a como lo había dejado hace mucho tiempo en su primer escape y sorprendentemente, el psicópata de Striker, le había dejado el oso de peluche que pensó que había perdido. Lo miro y se sintió un pequeño niño de tres años de nuevo cuando se acercó al oso y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ella. La habitación estaba oscuras y solo se escuchaba sus pequeños sollozos.

' _No te preocupes Cap'_ Le dijo a su oso de peluche en su pensamiento.  _'Conozco a los vengadores y ellos vendrán a salvarnos. Capitán América vendrá a salvarnos… unos héroes, verdaderos héroes vendrán a rescatarnos'_

* * *

Steve había estado en su rutina de todos los días, salir a correr en el hermoso Central Park.

"Necesitas un médico" Se burló de un hombre que acababa de conocer esta mañana. El hombre estaba muy agitado por tratar de alcanzarlo cada vez que pasaba y le decía "A tu izquierda". Se presentó como Sam Wilson, un retirado militar que ahora ayudaba a personas con TEPT. Era un gran tipo, lástima que sonó su teléfono con un mensaje de Romanoff indicándole que habían sido llamados a la acción. No pudo quejarse, hacía mucho que no tenía nada de acción así que se subió al coche. "¿Alguien sabe dónde queda algún museo? Me enviaron a recoger a un fósil"

"Muy graciosa"

"Hola" Saludo Sam a Natasha. Siempre hay que tener modales.

"No iré corriendo"

"No siempre se puede" Se despidió Steve de su nuevo amigo. Estaba algo entusiasmado con la nueva misión que se le había dado, a ambos. Aunque ellos no fueron los únicos en esta misión, un equipo de Shield, el equipo S.T.R.I.K.E al mando de Bock Rumlow fueron de apoyo para ayudar a salvar a un barco de Shield, el Lemurian Star.

"Objetivo, plataforma de lanzamiento del Lemurian Star. En plena misión fueron asaltados por unos piratas, hace 93 minutos" Explicaba Bock a su equipo, y al Capitán América y su compañera Black Widow.

"¿Exigen algo?" Pidió Steve al agente.

"Dos mil millones"

"¿Por qué tanto?" Si este era un simple barco con cargamento ¿Por qué exigían rescate? Shield jamás acepta los rescates de los enemigos.

"Porque es de Shield" Se quedó sin habla. Algo andaba mal, los piratas que había tomado el navío no cambiaron el rumbo y eso se veía sospechoso. Fury parecía tratarlo como su criado esta vez y no le gustaba.

"¿Cuántos?" Pregunto. Si al menos e iba hacer este trabajo, iba hacerlo bien pero necesitaba saber a cuantos estaba enfrentando.

"25, dirigidos por este tipo, George Batroc. Es uno de los tipos más buscados por la interpol, solo por debajo del Mercader de la Muerte" Explico Bock. "Tiene fama de causar el mayor número de bajas.

"¿Rehenes?"

"Sobretodo técnicos, y un oficial Jasper Sitwell, los tiene en las cocinas"

Una vez a bordo, el equipo de Bock se hizo cargo de liberar a todos los rehenes bordo, Steve limpio la cubierta y fue tras Batroc. Natasha fue la encargada de apagar los motores pero cuando lo hizo se fue directo a las computadoras a obtener información importante que le había pedido Fury. Rogers la encontró tiempo más tarde cuando lanzo a Batroc contra la puerta donde ella estaba extrayendo los archivos de los ordenadores del barco.

"Vaya, que incómodo" Dijo Natasha sorprendiendo a Steve de su posición en el piso.

"¿Qué haces?" Se levantó.

"borrando todo del disco duro. Es una vieja pero buena costumbre"

"Rumlow te necesitaba ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto Steve caminando hacia ella. Noto que estaba descargando datos importantes de Shield.

"Esa es información de Shield" Estaba empezando a enojarse. Fury había enviado a su compañera a una misión diferente y no le había informado y eso puso peligro la misión desde su punto de vista.

Al finalizar la misión, viajo a Washington para hablar con Fury directamente sobre lo que le ordeno a Natasha. Estaba seriamente preguntándose si debía confiar en Shield.

El y Nick terminaron discutiendo sobre lo que era necesario o no, y el hombre al final termino mostrándole en proyecto Insight, financiado por Stark Industries. Eran tres Helitransportes que estaban enlazados a satélites y con capacidad de eliminar amenazas de forma preventiva, con la capacidad de eliminar mil enemigos por minuto. Fury dijo que eso era libertad, pero eso no sonaba nada parecido a libertad para él, el veía miedo solamente.


	14. Busqueda

**Hoy me siento caritativa... Disfrutenlo y dejen sus opiniones.**

* * *

Natasha regreso a la torre Stark esperando encontrar a Tony y pasar un buen rato platicando o solo verlo jugar con su hermana Sara.

No estaba ahí.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Le pregunto a Rebeca. La había encontrado en la sala de estar sentada en uno de los grandes sillones muy preocupada al igual que su esposo, Pepper apareció momentos después de la cocina con varios vasos de agua.

"Se fue" Dijo Rebeca sin voltearla a ver y Dito le acaricio la espalda para reconfortarla.

"No entiendo… ¿Quién se fue?"

"Tu novio… "Le dijo Pepper entregándole un vaso a cada quien y se sentó en el único sofá individual que normalmente era ocupado por Bruce. Ella trato de protestar por el hecho de que Pepper le dijo que Tony era su novio pero ante sus oídos eso sonaba bien. En el tiempo que él estuvo aquí, aparentemente, ella casi siempre estaba cerca de Tony que Clint empezó a ponerse algo celoso y se burlaba de ella en ocasiones de una manera muy infantil. ¿Pero a quien engaña? Tony es un buen chico aunque no estaba segura si el sentía lo mismo por ella. "…Encontramos a Sara dormida en su cuarto pero no había rastro de él, busque en las cámaras de seguridad pero no hubo nada. Ahora sé porque es el criminal más buscado del mundo"

"¿Esta bien?"

"Si, ella sigue dormida" Dijo Dito consolando a su esposa

Fury los mataría por esto aunque no era su culpa ni la de los vengadores, fue de Nick por enviarlos a todos ellos fuera de la torre y darle la oportunidad a Tony de escapar. Ahora que lo piensa, tal parece que su escape ya estaba planeado, si no como es que borro toda evidencia visual de la torre. Tony debió estudiarlos a todos ellos al igual que la torre, de alguna forma averiguo donde buscar el centro de mando y borrar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad.

"… ¿Tiene alguna idea de donde podría haber ido?" No sabía si Shield estaba enterado sobre esto pero ella ha tenido que hacer cosas parecidas y escapar del país o de ciertos lugares era muy difícil mantenerse oculta, en este caso oculto, sobre todo cuando Shield está de por medio.

Rebeca y Dito abrieron los ojos como platos al pensar en una respuesta y ella espero a que solo contestaran.

"¿Crees que…?" Pregunto Dito a su esposa mirándola a los ojos.

"Es su única opción…" Respondió Rebeca y ambas pelirrojas trataban de seguir la conversación del matrimonio Montiel.

"… Él vive con su familia…"

"¿Quién o qué es su única opción? ¿Quién tiene familia?" Pregunto ansiosa la asesina por saber que estaba pensando la pareja.

"Rhodey, el mejor amigo de Blake. Puede que el haya ido a refugiarse a su casa, podemos buscarlo ahí pero Rhodey siempre le ayuda en este tipo de situaciones. Una vez lo mantuvo en su casa porque casualmente hizo explotar el jardín de nuestra vecina solo para probar un invento suyo. Rhodey solo fingió que no lo había visto hasta que después de varias semanas apareció Blake y nos dijo dónde estaba." Dijo Dito y al final termino con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro por el recuerdo.

"¿Dónde está B?" Entro una adormilada Sara a la sala frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Se veía algo triste. Pero quien no lo estaría cuando tu hermano mayor, aquí admiras demasiado, desaparece y no sabes dónde empezarlo a buscar.

"Uhm… Solo está jugando a las escondidas mi amor" Vaya, que gran excusa de un padre para explicarle a un niño porque su hermano no estaba. Ella conocía a Sara, bueno Tony le había contado de la gran inteligencia de su hermana y claro que no caería con esa estúpida idea con la que tratan de tranquilizar a los niños.

"No soy idiota papa ¿Dónde ESTA MI HERMANO?" Sip, allí estaba lo que le dijo Tony.

"… Cariño…" Rebeca se acercó a su pequeña hija que ya no tenía ni un rastro de que estuvo dormida. "… mira, no te preocupes si, vamos a encontrarlo" Paso su mano por el pelo de su hija y le acarició su mejilla de una forma que solo las madres saben hacer.

"Estas mintiendo… como él" Dijo Sara algo seria y enojada.

"¿Cómo quien está mintiendo cariño?" Pregunto Natasha acercándose a la niña. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber a quién se refería. Si ella vio a Tony antes de que desapareciera, tal vez podría servir para salvar el pellejo de todos los vengadores.

"B dijo que no iba ir a ningún lado pero yo sabía que estaba mintiendo"

"¿L-lo viste antes de que se fuera?"

"… ¿Vas a encontrarlo? Lo extraño"

"Claro, yo me encargare de eso… ¿Él no te dijo a dónde iba?" Sara negó con la cabeza.

"… *suspiro*… ¿Dónde vive Rhodey?" Se levantó la asesina. Si este tipo llamado Rhodey ocultaba a Tony y no le decía nada, ella se encargaría de hacerlo hablar.

El matrimonio la acompaño a buscar a James Rhodes, el mejor amigo de Blake o Tony. Pepper se quedó con Sara, de nuevo pero no se quejaban, tal vez deberían de contratar a esa mujer como niñera l aproxima vez… no más bien, deberían a haber dejado a Sara con alguien más que no sea Blake y ellos no estarían aquí metidos en este lio. El hombre vivía algo cerca del taller de Dito pero aun así estaba muy lejos de la torre y ya estaba anocheciendo y según Dito, barrio donde vivían era muy peligroso de noche.

TOC TOC

"¡Ya voy!" Escucho un grito masculino adentro de la casa y unos pasos algo apurados. La puerta se abrió y revelo a un hombre de color y tenía un aspecto militar como el de Steve.

"Oh dios… ¡Yo no he hecho nada se los juro!" Chillo el hombre levantando los brazos para mostrar su inocencia. Rebeca rodo los ojos, los amigos de Blake parecieron contagiarse de la ocasional actitud infantil de su hijo.

"no descuida, sabemos que eres inocente" Le siguió la corriente Dito. Rhodey los invito a pasar a su casa sin ninguna protesta.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo señor Montiel?"

"Si… ehm… de casualidad Blake vino a noche a tu casa" Rhodey frunció el ceño pensando en su respuesta y Natasha solo activo sus habilidades de espía y acorralo al hombre en el sofá donde estaba sentado.

"Escucha con atención." Le amenazo sacando un cuchillo de quien sabe dónde y Rhodey se quedó algo asustado, no del todo porque era militar y a veces se enfrentaba a este tipo de cosas. "Tu mejor amigo es un criminal muy buscado, lo capturamos y escapo. Sus padres" señalo con la mirada al matrimonio Montiel "Me dijeron que tu tal vez sepas donde esta o que tal vez lo tengas oculto, así que más vale que no mientas" Rhodey trago saliva y asintió nervioso.

"Bueno, yo no he visto a ese idiota por un buen tiempo, la última vez que lo vi fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sara" Natasha le dio una mirada asesina tratando de encontrar mentira en sus palabras pero el hombre estaba diciendo la verdad. Dio un suspiro y se alejó de Rhodey y este no se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba hasta que sus hombros se relajaron.

"… Pero anoche me llego un mensaje de él diciéndome que recogiera a sus bots de su departamento, bueno, técnicamente fue un mensaje de Jarvis pero… ¿Díganme que idiotez hizo esta vez?" Natasha estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando su teléfono sonó.

"¿Qué sucede?" Contesto.

 _"_ _Natasha… necesito que vengas, le dispararon a Fury"_ Ese fue Steve.

* * *

 _'_ _No confíes en nadie'_ Seguía pensando en lo que le había advertido el director mientras veía como los doctores hacían lo imposible para detener el sangrado de sus heridas y salvarlo de la muerte. Natasha llego a un lado suyo y observo impactada al indestructible Nick Fury luchar por su vida.

"Lo superara" Le dijo Natasha una vez que se detuvo en el gran cristal que los dividía de la sala de cirugía.

"No lo sé" Respondió Steve cabizbajo pensando ahora en el hombre que ataco a Fury, luego pensó en Blake Montiel. Fury le había dicho que tal vez alguien que trabajaba para el Mercader de la Muerte estaba planeando asesinarlo además de infiltrar personas en las filas de Shield.

"Háblame de él" Pidió Natasha tratando de bloquear sus emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse en forma de lágrimas.

"Es rápido, fuerte… tiene un brazo de metal" Hill se acercó ambos y les dio el informe médico. Fueron tres balazos con balas que Natasha por alguna razón sentía que las conocía.

"No te atrevas a morir infeliz" Dijo en cuanto los doctores parecían ansiosos y agitados alrededor del cuerpo del director y el monitor mostraba que sus signos vitales disminuían. Dejo correr algunas lágrimas y por el rabillo del ojo vio que Maria Hill hacia lo mismo y Steve se fue de la habitación, segundos después le siguió Maria.

Nick Fury estaba muerto y Clint estaba en quien sabe dónde, lo necesitaba para desahogarse sin ser juzgada.

Steve mientras tanto, se detuvo en la puerta y miro la USB que le había dado Fury momentos antes de morir. Si Blake Montiel y sus 'amigos' habían planeado esto, le haría pagar. Y muy caro.

"Dijo que no confiara en nadie" Le dijo Steve una vez que Hill había recuperado el cuerpo de Nick Fury y Natasha lo observaba tranquilamente esperando a que despertara. Este hombre era su mayor admiración, era como el padre o buen amigo que te daba consejos.

"… ¿no confías en mí?"

"Ya no se en quien confiar Nat" Bueno, al menos Steve fue algo directo con la parte de la confianza. "… Había un hombre en el edificio de al lado… lo perseguí pero…"

"Al menos seguiremos vivos" Dijo en broma mirando el cadáver del director con una triste sonrisa.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le pregunto Steve confundido con su comentario.

"… Tony escapo de la torre"

"Entonces hay que encontrarlo" Le respondió con mucha determinación y un poco de ira en su voz. "Posiblemente en lo mando a asesinar, así que ahora encañarte de encontrarlo"

"El no…" Le respondió confundida del porque Steve estaba culpando a Tony sobre el atentado contra el Director de Shield pero ahora que lo analizaba, es teoría, podría tener sentido. Y solo tal vez, tal vez Tony solo fingió ser lastimado para que lo llevaran a la torre y así finalizar su misión. También podría ser que les haya mentido sobre Hydra.

Se quedaron en silencio ambos vengadores, meditando sobre lo que les había pasado el resto del día.

"Tengo que llevármelo" Entro Hill a la habitación y le dijo a Steve. Este miro con compresión pero algo sorprendido pero sabía que era necesario. Se acercó a Natasha que parecía con la voluntad de quedarse al lado del cuerpo de Fury el resto de su vida.

"Natasha…" Es todo lo que dijo y la asesina solo bajo la mirada y toco la cabeza del director por última vez y se fue sin decir nada de la habitación. Steve le siguió para consolarla pero no fue la reacción que esperaba.

"¡Natasha!" La asesina se detuvo de pronto algo molesta.

"¿Qué hacia Fury en tu apartamento?" Steve no supo que responder y solo le quedo mentir. Como siempre, era un mal mentiroso y Natasha capto el acto.

Ella estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando apareció el Agente Rumbow casi, casi exigiéndole al Capitán un favor que el solo conocía. De mala gana se fue tras el hombre no sin antes darle una última mirada a su compañera.

"No tienes idea de cómo mentir" Fue lo que dijo y se fue sin decir nada más.

 _'_ _No confíes en nadie'_ Se repitió en su mente recordando la memoria que le habían dado. A un lado suyo había un maquina dispensadora de alimentos y un hombre parecía repararla o surtiéndola de nuevo, y entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea.

"Vamos" Le dijo a Rumbow en su modo Capitán América ahora más tranquilo sabiendo que su encargo estaría a salvo hasta que regresara por él.

* * *

Natasha vio todo, ella sabía que Steve estaba ocultando algo y tenía curiosidad. Lo único que la tenía inquieta era por qué Fury había recurrido a él en vez de ella conociendo su experiencia para este tipo de situaciones. Espero pacientemente al que el hombre de la dispensadora terminara y fue por lo que sea que haya ocultado su compañero.

"Hemos tenido un día largo" Mintió como un hombre se acercó a la maquina dispuesto a conseguir algo de comida pero ella seguía comprando esos chicles en donde había dejado Steve una memoria USB.

Durante ese tiempo recibió una llamada de parte de Rebeca.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Encontraron algo?" Respondió mientras metía otro dólar en la máquina y otro chicle caía.

 _"_ _Acompañamos a Rhodey al departamento. No hay rastro del pero la casera dijo que si lo vio llegar pero no irse-" "¡_ Yay!" exclamo Natasha como logro llegar a la USB y callo con éxito, y la tomo. " _Sus robots estaban apagados y escondidos en un armario pero tampoco había pista de a dónde podría haber ido"_ Explicaba Rebeca algo preocupada, bueno, jamás había dejado de preocuparse desde que se enteró que uno de sus 'hijo' había escapado.

"¿Qué hay de Jarvis?" Pregunto pero Rebeca le dio a entender que ella ni Dito estaban enterados sobre la IA que Tony había instalado en su departamento.

_"_ _¿Jarvis?"_

_"_ _¡Jarvis está en línea!"_ Grito una voz masculina que identifico como Rhodey. Obviamente conocía la invención de su amigo.

 _"_ _Te dejare con Rhodey"_ Dijo Rebeca.  _"Tengo a Jarvis en línea pero tal parece que Blake elimino todo antes de irse"_

"Pensé que era la única" Se dijo a si misma recordando ese momento en su misión con Steve diciéndole que era un buen habito y costumbre borrar todo de las computadoras cuando escapabas de tus misiones.

_"_ _¿Qué?"_

"Olvídalo… ¿Hay algo más que nos pueda servir?"

_"_ _Bueno, lo único que me aparece en la pantalla es descarga completa"_

_"_ _Col. Rhodes, me temo que no podre ser de gran ayuda desde que perdí contacto con señor hace 26 hrs."_ Escucho la voz de Jarvis al fondo.

" _Cuando llegamos había un comunicador afuera de la puerta y Jarvis estaba ahí, el me ayudo a ponerlo en línea de nuevo en el departamento pero aparte de eso, él tampoco sabe dónde podría estar Blake"_ El día no podía estar mejorando. Lo curioso era que Tony había desaparecido un día antes del ataca a Fury así que tenía una teoría de que él había contratado al Soldado de Invierno, una maquina asesina imparable.

No... No había aun pruebas de que Tony haya sido el culpable o el que ordeno todo este lio con Shield.

"Gracias Col. Estaré con ustedes una vez que me desocupe de algunas cosas aquí en Shield" Colgó y se dispuso a esperar al buen Capitán América.

* * *

**Comenten**

**StarkSkywalker15**


	15. Ilusion o Realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡AAGH! Son casi las dos de la mañana aqui en mi pais, no he comido nada ni me he levantado de mi silla por estar haciendo al tarea ademas pero mientras esperaba que un archivo se cargara, aproveche para escribirles esto y des-estresarme un poco.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel aquí mencionados, no son míos.

_"Cuando llegamos había un comunicador afuera de la puerta y Jarvis estaba ahí, el me ayudo a ponerlo en línea de nuevo en el departamento pero aparte de eso, él tampoco sabe dónde podría estar Blake" El día no podía estar mejorando. Lo curioso era que Tony había desaparecido un día antes del ataca a Fury así que tenía una teoría de que él había contratado al Soldado de Invierno, una maquina asesina imparable._

_No... No había aun pruebas de que Tony haya sido el culpable o el que ordeno todo este lio con Shield._

_"Gracias Col. Estaré con ustedes una vez que me desocupe de algunas cosas aquí en Shield" Colgó y se dispuso a esperar al buen Capitán América._

* * *

Después abandonar el hospital Rumbow lo llevo con un viejo amigo de Nick, Alexander Pierce. Cuando llego a la oficina de Pierce, se encontró con su vecina quien se había hecho pasar por una enfermera hasta que llego y le ayudo cuando le dispararon a Fury, fue entonces cuando realmente empezó a dudar de Shield.

"Capitán" Le saludo la chica cortésmente.

"Vecina" Steve siguió su camino sin prestar atención a la chica y solo le respondió con menosprecio a su saludo.

"Capitán" El hombre le estrecho la mano "Soy Alexander Pierce" El hombre lo invito a pasar y le conto un poco de su amistad con Fury. Le mostro unas fotos viejas y tal parece que Fury siempre llevaba ese rostro impasible.

Alexander Pierce lo invito a pasar a su oficina. Era una gran oficina, había una mesa especial para las reuniones, una pequeña sala y con una gran ventana donde se podía tener una gran vista de la ciudad. Entonces le conto como una vez Fury desobedeció una orden suya pero si él no lo hubiera hecho, comentos, miles de personas hubieran muerto e inclusive su hija. La conversación se desvió cuando Pierce le pregunto porque Fury había ido a su departamento aquella noche.

"Capitán ¿Qué hacia Fury en su apartamento?" De nuevo, pero intentando parecer sincero esta vez, mintió su respuesta pero Pierce no parecía tragarse el acto.

Después le mostro una grabación de un interrogatorio donde tenían a Batroc retenido y dos agentes tratando de hacerlo hablar.

"Fue capturado anoche en una casa no tan segura Batroc en Argelia"

"¿Insinúa que es sospechoso? Batroc no es un asesino asueldo"

"Nooo, es más complicado que eso" Le respondió Pierce. "A Batroc alguien lo contrato para atacar el Lemurian Star" Comenzó a explicar. "El contacto fue por email y el pago le fue transferido… luego ese pago, paso por 17 cuentas ficticias" Pierce explico que esas cuentas estaban relacionadas con una vieja dirección cerca de donde vivía la madre de Fury.

Fue contratado de forma anónima para atacar el Lemurian Star y le pagaron por transferencia. Y el dinero que cobro paso por 17 cuentas ficticias" Le dijo agregando el comentario de que una de las cuentas llevaba como dirección una vivienda muy cerca de donde vivía la madre de Fury, diciéndole indirectamente que el difunto hombre había contratado a los piratas. Según le explico Pierce, Fury podría haber hecho esto para obtener información clasificada usando como tapadera el asalto del Lemurian Star. Pero el no creía en lo que le decía el hombre. Nick Fury era un hombre… compartimentado, en las palabras del difunto director. Olio a gato encerrado.

"La venta se arruino, y asesinaron a Nick" Dijo Pierce y Steve trato de procesar todas aquellas palabras. Este hombre decía conocer a Nick Fury pero todo ese palabrerío le decía todo lo contrario.

"Si en verdad conocía a Nick Fury, sabra que eso no es cierto"

"¿Por qué crees que estas aquí?" Alexander se levantó y camino hacia su escritorio deteniéndose en el gran ventanal con los brazos en la espalda. "Acepte un asiento en el consejo no porque quisiera, sino porque Nick me lo pidió… Ambos éramos realistas… Sabíamos que a pesar de tanta diplomacia, los tratados y la retórica… si vas a construir un mundo mejor… aveces te verás obligado a destruir el anterior…" Todas esas palabras viniendo de ese hombre le parecían algo sospechosas a Steve. Parecía como si Pierce estaba tratando de manipularlo y entrar en su mente. "…Eso crea muchos enemigos…" El hombre lo voltio a ver. "…Son las persona que te creen un canalla por tener las agallas de arrástrate en el fango y edificar un mejor futuro… y la idea de que esas personas hoy festejen… me… me enfurece, puedo asegurártelo…" Trato de leer su lenguaje corporal o algo por que podía oír el peligro en el aire, y aún más cuando Pierce le hizo una pregunta como diciéndole que él había matado a Nick Fury. "…capitán fuiste el último en ver a Nick con vida, no creo que sea un accidente y se tu no lo crees… así que te preguntare otra vez… ¿Qué hacia el ahí?"

"Me advirtio que no confiara en nadie…" Le dijo y definitivamente empezaría a seguir ese consejo.

"…Me pregunto si eso lo incluía a él…" Y de nuevo, el hombre quería infundirle duda.

"Perdone… fue lo último que dijo… disculpe" Se despidió, tomo su escudo de donde la había dejado y se fue de la oficina, haciéndole caso a sus instintos que le decían que algo pasaba y no sería en su favor.

"Capitán… hoy un buen amigo murió y averiguare porque. Quien se interponga en mi camino se arrepentirá… sea quien sea" Le dijo el hombre en forma de amenaza y eso era clara señal de irse lo antes posible de esa oficina.

Pero de nuevo, aun de haber salido de ahí, pudo sentir la mala vibra a su alrededor como entro en elevador y se encontró con Rumbow y su equipo Strike. El silencio en el elevador era cortante. Contrario a lo que Clint y Natasha piensan, el demasiado observador por lo que pudo notar como un hombre sujetaba su arma en espera por alguna orden, otro que sudaba de nervios y algunas posiciones intimidantes y en preparación para atacar. "Antes de empezar ¿alguien prefiere retirarse?" Pregunto y nadie pareció dudar de lo que iban hacer, así que se preparó para el ataque. De forma inmediata, un hombre saco un bastón eléctrico y se abalanzo contra el pero él lo patio antes de que lo lograra, detrás de él varios hombre lo sujetaron por los brazos y otro detuvo el elevador con una patada en el panel de control. Entonces, dos hombres que llevaban maletines, desprendieron las manijas y se transformaron en unas esposas magnéticas. Lograron ponerle una pero resistió con todas sus fuerzas a que no se adhirieran al metal del elevador. Golpeó al atacante en el estómago y al otro que sostenía la segunda esposa le patio la mano donde la tenía haciendo que tirara el dispositivo. Después se hizo cargo de los hombres que lo sostenían y todos empezaron a atacarlo a diestra y siniestra, el único problema fue que la única esposa que le pusieron, seguía en su muñeca y en una que Rumbow le patio el brazo, este quedo inmovilizado gracias a que el dispositivo quedo pegado en metal. Rumbow saco un bastón eléctrico y lo ataco, le dio una patada en los brazos evitando que le electrocutaran pero el hombre se recuperó rápido del ataque y le encajo el bastón en la espalda enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Empujándose hacia atrás, golpeo a Rumbow con su brazo derecho y otros hombres más lo atacaron pero los contrarresto lanzando uno contra la cámara del elevador, otros más hicieron lo mismo que sus compañeros y se abalanzaron contra él, igualmente no tuvieron éxito. Al final solo quedaron él y el líder del equipo STRIKE. "Wow, oye cálmate… solo quiero decirte Cap que no ES PERSONAL" El hombre tenía dos varillas eléctricas, el hombre lanzo varios golpes, Steve logro retener el brazo derecho mientras recibía descargas eléctricas con la varilla que tenía Rumbow en su brazo izquierdo, pero al final resultó ganador al lanzar al hombre en el aire contra el techo del elevador.

"…Se sintió muy personal" Entonces las cosas comenzaron a 'mejorar', parecía que ahora Shield estaba en su contra, tanto que tuvo que lanzarse desde quien sabe que piso hasta la planta baja con su escudo como la única protección contra la fuerza de la caída. Se las arregló para ir por su moto, escapar evitando la seguridad de Shield y destruir un Quinjet con tan solo su escudo como arma.

Una vez que logro alejarse de la base de Shield, se fue a su departamento y se cambió de ropa para no llamar la atención, tomo camino hacia el hospital donde habían llevado a Fury y donde había dejado la USB para recogerla e ir a buscar a alguien o hacer algo para saber que había en ella y por qué Fury le había dicho que no confiara en nadie y ser asesinado. Pero se encontró que alguien la había tomado y para su sorpresa, fue Natasha Romanoff, AKA, Black Widow.

Ambos entraron a una habitación vacía y la puso contra el muro mirándola algo molesto y desconfiado.

"¿En dónde está?" Pregunto mirándola desafiante a los ojos y ella por igual.

"A salvo" La asesina le respondió en el mismo tono molesto que él.

"No basta"

"¿De dónde la sacaste?"

"¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?" Devolvió la pregunta con la misma astucia que la asesina. Avanzando con las preguntas, el descubrió que ni la mujer sabía que había en esa USB aunque sintiera que ella estaba mintiendo. Asi que le pregunto sobre el ataque del Lemurian Star de manera brusca y no esperaba que esta se estremeciera un poco, y ella pareció saber algo. Hubo algo más que no esperaba y era que ella llego a una conclusión de quien había asesinado a Fury.

'El Soldado de Invierno'

Le dijo la asesina. Este misterioso soldado era conocido por ser el protagonista de más de dos docenas de asesinatos en los últimos 50 años haciéndolo parecer solo una leyenda. La mujer le conto como hace cinco años presencio uno de los asesinatos de este misterioso asesino a sueldo. Para el final de su conversación, Romanoff le entrego la USB y ambos se dispusieron a encontrar la verdad de ese dichoso cuento del Soldado de Invierno.

* * *

**Laboratorio Norte – Lago Álcali**

Han sido ya dos días desde que escapo de los vengadores y Shield, y tan solo un dia desde que Víctor lo trajo de vuelta al laboratorio de Striker. Debido a su interrogatorio de anoche y los latigazos, su cuerpo le dolía hasta la medula aunque las heridas hayan cerrado gracias al suero OM03, pero eso no le tenía preocupado o angustiado o quien sabe cómo, lo que lo tenía nervioso y asustado era lo que le iban hacer aquí, tanto que se estremecía con cada ruido que oía fuera de su celda.

No sabía qué hora del dia era pero en algún momento entro Víctor y lo levanto del piso obligándolo a caminar. Se sentía tan débil que sus piernas terminaron por ceder a su peso y se desplomo en el piso de una manera tan patética que se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Se sentía enfermo y con ganas de vomitar.

"¡¿Qué esperas bastardo?!" Volvió a levantarlo Víctor por la fuerza. Trato de hacer lo que le ordenaron no queriendo ser castigado, el hombre detrás de él lo empujaba cada minuto debido a su lento caminar. Lo guiaron hasta un lugar que el conocía muy bien y de un momento a otro, empezó a gritar en desesperación por salir de ahí.

"¡DEJENME IR!" Trato de escapar, varios hombres, incluyendo a Víctor, lo sujetaron con fuerza. "¡NO PORFAVOR! ¡DEJENME IR PORFAVOR!" Se retorcía hasta que un balazo lo congelo y a todos en el lugar.

"… Anthony, tranquilo…" Escucho al general decirle con una voz oscura como la de Howard. Striker camino para encontrarse con Tony "… se un niño bueno y quédate quieto" El hombre se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro y lo sujeto por la barbilla par que lo mirara a los ojos. "Mírate, si tan solo tu padre estuviera aquí... ¿Qué crees que diría si te viera así?..." Le dijo con una fingida inocencia con una mirada como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño. Tony lo único que podía hacer en este momento fue verlo con ira pero con terror a la vez además de que su respiración era demasiado irregular, podía sentir su corazón latir tan rápido y la creciente oleada de nauseas golpearlo con fuerza. "… Yo no creo que estaría feliz…" Dijo el general pero fue interrumpido como Tony escupió sus tripas en frente de el. La sola idea de que recibiría castigo por esto, lo hacía sentirse peor.

"… HAH…" suspiro Striker frustrado mientras escuchaba su rata de laboratorio devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago. "… ¡Que alguien venga a limpiar esto!..." Le ordeno a su personal. Una vez que Tony dejo de vomitar, el general le dio una cachetada en su mejilla derecho, los hombres que lo sostenían lo soltaron y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

"Eres una desgracia…" Dijo Striker apartándose de todos y camino hacia el viejo mando de control donde observaba todo. "¡¿Qué esperan, no tenemos todo el dia?!" Grito agitando sus manos y varios hombres lo levantaron de donde estaba en el suelo y lo llevaron a una cama de metal. Le ataron sus tobillos y muñecas e insertaron varias agujas conectadas a tubos en sus brazos.

Tony esperaba el dolor pero jamas llego, en cambio ellos empezaron a extraer su sangre y lo único que hizo fue relajarse. Al menos esta vez pudo sentirse algo… en realidad se sintió bien. Pero pensó demasiado pronto porque cuando terminaron de sacarle una muestra de su sangre, lo desataron y Striker se acercó con una cosa parecida a una jeringa (alguien recuerda esa parte de X-Men 2 donde usan una jeringa con forma de pistola para controlar a las personas con una droga que usa Striker) y varios hombre le dieron la vuelta de manera brusca para que estuviera de espaldas al general, bajaron su cabeza sujetándola con fuerza para que no se moviera.

"¿Sabes? Yo me preocupo mucho por ti Anthony…" Striker toco la parte trasera de su cuello, sintió como limpio la superficie de su piel con un algodón. Tony tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y respiraba demasiado rápido y una que otras veces, se retorcía para escapar pero no tenía éxito. "…así que no volveré a perderte" Sintió algo puntiagudo atravesar su piel, pensó en transformar la cosa en algo con tal de que no hicieran lo que querían hacer con él pero la aguja no era de metal, si no de plástico. Vaya que fueron precavidos. Lo que sea que le estaban inyectando, era molesto, ardía como si le pusieran algo caliente en su cuello, pero no lo suficiente como para compararlo cuando le inyectaron el suero.

Entonces,  _el ya no estaba en ese laboratorio, estaba en un abismo. Todo era negro a su alrededor, podía sentir agua bajo sus pies, tenía miedo pero a la vez se sentía seguro hasta que enfrente de él apareció su madre._

_"_ _Tony" Le llamo su madre extendiéndole su mano._

_"_ _M-mamá…"_

_"_ _Tony…" Su madre comenzó a alejarse y trato de perseguirla pero ella se seguía alejando de él. "… Eso es cariño, ayúdame…"_

_"…_ _No te preocupes, lo hare mamá" Hizo lo que le dijo, aunque aún no podía alcanzarla, él la siguió caminado tranquilamente detrás de ella. Caminaron varios minutos hasta ella se detuvo y de la nada varios hombres armados salieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacar a su madre._

_"_ _¡Nooo!" Grito furioso corriendo a atacar a esos monstruos que intentaban separa a su madre de él otra vez. No hizo un gran esfuerzo, eran demasiado débiles que término con ellos en menos de dos minutos._

_Mirando a los cadáveres con una mirada insensible, escucho a su madre diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de él. "Buen trabajo Tony. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti"_

_"_ _Pero…" Su madre le callo antes de que protestara. Ella puso su dedo en su boca para silenciarlo_

_"_ _Shhh… ven" Se alejó de nuevo y la siguió, y de repente, él era un niño de tres años en su cuarto. Su madre le indico que se recostara en su cama, obedeció y se metió debajo de las sabanas. Luego, para su sorpresa, Howard entro y se congelo al verlo pero su madre lo tranquilizo y se asustó aún más cuando el hombre le dio una mirada cariñosa._

_"_ _Tranquilo Anthony, estas a salvo con nosotros y nosotros contigo" Le dijo su madre y el asintió. Howard se acercó junto a Maria y ambos comenzaron a mirarlo con cariño. Perplejo, sonrio a ambos y pronto los tres se encontraron acurrucados con Tony en medio de ellos._

_"_ _Buenas noches campeón" Le dijo su padre._

_"_ _Buenas noches papi"_

* * *

Striker estaba extasiado por su trabajo, ahora no solo había hallado la forma de que su rata de laboratorio no volviera escapar, sino que ahora tenía todo el control sobre el con la nueva droga que había creado el mismo. Podía manipular la mente del chico y mientras él estaba atrapado en una ilusión donde du cerebro jugaba con lo que más deseaba. Se enorgulleció aún más como Tony acabo con unos de sus agentes más experimentados como si fueran simples moscas.

Oh, ahora tenía en sus manos a un maquina asesina que nadie podría vencer, nadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado... ¡Y POR FAVOR COMENTEN! Asi me motiva a continuar con la historia.
> 
> Por cierto, estoy pleneando hacer un video con la historia y subirlo a youtube para agregarle efectos y toda la cosa ¿que opinan? Tambien los invito a leer mis otras historias, yo les resomiendo No es digno para que se rian un rato.
> 
> Buenas noche o buenos dias o lo que sea.
> 
> StarkSkywalker15


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola todo mundo! Sí, se que hace mucho tiempo que no subo capitulos pero aqui esta el nuevo. Antes de que lean quiero decirle que reescribí varios capítulos y cambiaron unas cosas como el hecho de que Blake/Tony no les ha dicho a los vengadores que fue contratado por Hydra ademas de que cambie su edad a 21 o 22 años (¿Creo?)**

**En fin, perdonen por no haber actualizado pero es que me la he pasado leyendo historias super interesantes de Jurassic World, sobre todo las que tengan que ver con Owen Grady & Raptor Squad ¡Esos cuatro se robaron la pantalla! Sí les interesa, aqui esta una de las mejores que he leído que hasta ya tiene secuela y fandom de todo tipo. son en ingles pero valen la pena leerlas.**

[ **Tainted** **by Macx** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3381008/chapters/7396562)

[ **Threshold Shift by Macx** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4242024/chapters/9598278)

**O si también esta[Trouble by Illeana Starbright (SunlightOnTheWater)](http://archiveofourown.org//works/4100863/chapters/9238711) - ** **que también esta en ingles y que gira entorno a 6 meses después de Tainted. Es de diferente autor pero conserva el mismo estilo del original.**

**Bueno espero les guste el nuevo capitulo y por cierto ¿Alguna idea para un plan siniestro de Striker? A mi no se me ocurre alguno aun así que me gustaría que me dieran sus ideas.**

* * *

"Averigüemos de que trata el cuento" Dijo Steve.

Las cosas ahora estaban más complicadas, él y Natasha eran perseguidos por S.T.R.I.K.E sin una razón aparente que los forzaron a ver lo que tenía la mentada USB en un tienda de computadoras, pasar los momentos más incomodos de su vida, besarse con tal de mantenerse fuera de sospechas cuando un agente de S.T.R.I.K.E. pasó muy cerca de ellos.

La USB los envió a un viejo campo de entrenamiento militar donde Steve había recibido su entrenamiento militar, y gracias a que Steve tenía una moral muy —Justa— descubrieron que no siempre fue un campo militar, sino una antigua base de operaciones de Shield, quizá utilizada unos diez años después de su desaparición. Había un cuarto con algunas fotos viejas de personas que el soldado podía identificar muy bien, como Peggy y Howard que parecían haber sido la cabeza de Shield en aquel tiempo. La habitación no solo tenía cuadros, también había estantes llenos de polvo donde posiblemente guardaban sus armas o cajas con archivos importantes. En un estante, cerca de las fotos, Steve noto una ráfaga de aire en uno.

"Si ya trabajas en una oficina secreta…" Se dijo a sí mismo y tirando con fuerza a un lado el estante, se abrió un pequeño pasadizo con un elevador, no tan viejo pero lo suficientemente obsoleto comparado a los de la Torre Stark. "… ¿Por qué tienes que ocultar el elevador?"

Con la ayuda de su celular, Natasha descifro el código de acceso, la puerta se abrió y entraron al elevador que los llevo un lugar completamente a oscuras a excepción de la luz que provenía del elevador. Conforme avanzaban, las luces se encendieron revelando lo que parecía ser un cuarto de máquinas o algo así, y en el centro había una vieja computadora. Toda la tecnología era muy antigua como para el archivo de la USB los trajera, por decirlo así, a un basurero (Considerando que estaba acostumbrados a la alta tecnología de Shield y de Stark Industries). Natasha tenía una risa incrédula en su rostro hasta que vio varios puertos de USB, modernos, conectados al ordenador. La conecto a la computadora y todas las maquinas a su alrededor se encendieron. Eran unos viejos bancos de memoria.

Entonces en la pantalla del gran ordenador apareció  _'Iniciar sistema',_ Natasha no dudo en responderle un si escribiendo con el teclado y bromear un poco de lo parecido que tenía con esa película TRON. Natasha intento explicarle pero Steve se captó la referencia.

 _"Rogers Steven, nació en 1918"_ Apareció un rostro irreconocible en la pantalla con una voz con acento alemán.

"Es alguna grabación de alguna clase" Dijo Natasha y la voz le negó su comentario.

 _"Talvez, no sea el hombre que fui cuando el Capitán América me capturo en 1945, pero aquí estoy"_ Dijo la voz y en una pantalla de al lado, mucho más pequeña, aparición una imagen del Doctor Arnim Zola. Un científico que para Steve, debería haber muerto hace años.

Arnim les explico cómo es que ahora era una computadora. Como Shield lo contrato para ser uno de sus científicos y de cómo así logro infiltrar a Hydra en Shield "Corta una cabeza y dos más la remplazaran" Nadie se dio cuenta de cómo el parasito infesto Shield bajo sus narices. También les dijo como ellos han provocado crisis a través del mundo, manipulando a muchedumbres para crear guerra y conflictos entre ellos. Y cuando alguien o algo lo impedían, era eliminado del mapa por el Soldado de Invierno con tal de obtener su objetivo. Tal y como Howard Stark había sido o Nick Fury.

Zola les mostro el plan final que tenía Hydra para controlar por completo al mundo. El proyecto Insight. El proyecto era un algoritmo creado por el mismo doctor pero se reusó a decirles y fue entonces cuando un misil de corto alcance golpeo el almacén. Un misil de Shield en contra suya. Casi tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para refugiarse bajo una rendija con el escudo de Steve como única protección contra la explosión.

Se refugiaron en casa de Sam. Ahí fue cuando el teléfono de Natasha sonó. Era Rhodey.

_"Los héroes no existen Natasha, mírate a ti. Tu solo tratas de limpiar tu nombre y todos ustedes están viviendo una mentira que todo el mundo se cree porque no quieren ver la realidad"_

_"... Te sigues engañando a ti misma… créeme, pronto te darás cuenta de la gran mentira en la que vives"_

Recordó las palabras de Tony.

¡Maldita sea!

Él tenía razón, Loki tenía razón. Ella servía a mentirosos y asesinos sin saber realmente para quien trabajaba. Y ella siguió sus órdenes sin titubear pensando que hacia lo correcto. Pero aun así, Steve le aseguro que a pesar de todo lo que les pasaba a su alrededor. El confiaba en ella.

Así que con la reciente ayuda de Sam Wilson y sus alas mecánicas, sacaron información del algoritmo de Zola desde Jasper Sitwell. Uno de los que habían estado en el Lemurian Star. Con algo de la 'asertividad' de Steve y un empujoncito de Natasha el hombre cedió.

"El algoritmo de Zola es un programa" Dijo el hombre tratando de recuperar el aliento "Para elegir los blancos de Insight"

"¿Y cuáles son?"

"Tú, un comentarista del Cairo, el sub-secretario de defensa, un chico de preparatoria en Iowa City… Bruce Banner, Steven Strange y, Blake Montiel… cualquiera que amenace a Hydra ahora o en el futuro" Explico casi sin aire.

"¿A qué te refieres con el futuro? ¿Cómo adivinan?" ¿Cómo? Porque ellos registraban a cada persona con cada cosa insignificante. Cuentas bancarias, historiales médicos, exámenes escolares, patrones de voto, email… tenían vigilados a todas las personas en el mundo para buscar cualquier amenaza. Y al final… al final los helicarrier de Shield los iban eliminando como una simple mancha.

"El proyecto Insight se lanza en 16 horas señores" Tenían que detenerlos. Millones de personas morirían si no lo hacían e incluso ellos estaban en el paquete y ellos no podían dejar que eso pasara. No podían dejar al mundo sin protección contra Hydra.

Cuando se dirigían a Shield fueron emboscados por el Soldado de Invierno y varios soldados de Hydra. Sitwell fue asesinado en el ataque y Steve se reconoció al Soldado como su viejo amigo fallecido. Bucky Barnes. Shield uso el momento de confusión del Capitán y capturo a los tres héroes. Y cuando eran transportados para ser asesinados, Hill los salva disfrazada y los lleva a un escondite donde descubren que Fury había fingido su muerte y los esperaba con un plan para sabotear los el proyecto Insight.

Por supuesto que el plan del director no fue fácil pero por lo menos logro que todo Shield supiera que eran dominados por Hydra y que había dobles agentes. El y Wilson remplazaron los controladores de los primeros Helicarrier pero en el tercero Steve se encontró con su viejo amigo Bucky. Mientras ellos luchaban, Natasha y Fury se enfrentaron a Pierce y lo obligaron a desbloquear el acceso a la base de datos de Shield para exponer todos los motivos de Hydra al público.

Y aunque Steve termino el hospital, el plan de Fury funciono y salvaron el dia.

Con un extra.

El Soldado de Invierno o Bucky, recobro su memoria. Cuando Steve se despertó y se encontró con su viejo amigo a un lado suyo, tuvo que asegurarse de que no era por las medicinas o algo por el estilo lanzándole un vaso con agua en su cara. Después de que Bucky pusiera cara de palo y resoplara como haber esperado esa reacción. Los dos amigos terminaron hablando de todo lo que se había perdido de sus vidas. Por otra parte, Nick Fury desapareció a Europa.

* * *

"Bien Anthony. Dime que averiguaste de los vengadores muchacho" Pregunto Striker.

"¿Qué quiere saber señor?" Respondió Tony con voz fría y sin ningún rastro de emoción humana en su voz. Era como si estuviera hablando un robot.

"Todo chico… quiero que me digas todo"

* * *

**StarkSkywalker15**


	17. Sokovia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por la espera pero es que he tenido algunos problemas personales y toda la cosa, ademas de que no se me ocurren buenas ideas que me agraden para la historia. Pero ahora aqui esta el nuevo capitulo. Se que es un poco corto y todo pero es un nuevo capitulo. Ademas quiero decirles que Loki se unio al equipo (si, el no es malo en mi historia. Por ahi se dice que Loki estaba bajo el mismo hechizo que Clint y que es inocente. Excepto en tratar de robarle el trono a Thor).
> 
> También les invito a leer mi nueva historia You are part of the pack now, es sobre Jurassic World y especialmente sobre esas hermosas criaturas que son Blue, Charlie, Delta y Echo. Honestamente fueron lo mejor de la peli.
> 
> Bueno, disfruten de la historia.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes y sus historias me pertencen, son porpiedad de Marvel y sus afiliados.

El mundo era confuso recientemente. Su cabeza se sentía como una gran bola de algodón y eso era frustrante. Además casi no podía recordar lo que hacía en el día — o noche— pero siempre despertaba con un ligero dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

"No seas holgazán mocoso" Entro Víctor a su celda y el ciclo empezó de nuevo. Era peor que despertar de una resaca uno de sus viajes por que en al menos podía recordar lo que había hecho aunque sea por pequeñas fracciones, no como ahora que nadie le dice nada y solo despierta en su celda solo otra vez y en compañía de su oso de peluche que tenia de niño.

"Vaya que tienes el sueño pesado" Lo recibió Striker con una sonrisa algo seria en su rostro.  _'Genial, aquí vamos de nuevo'_ Pensó Tony.

Como siempre, alguien lo sujeto con fuerza, Striker busco la parte trasera de su cuello y con una jeringa le inyecto la misma droga que lo mantenía fuera de sí. En menos de un segundo Tony se relajó y quien lo estaba sujetando—Víctor— lo soltó.

"Bien chico, ya sé que últimamente has estado encerrado aquí haciendo pruebas. Por eso hoy es el gran dia." Dijo Striker en su modo militar mientras Tony lo observaba como si fuera un buen soldado que no dudaba en seguir a su capitán. "Y cómo te has portado bien dejare que lo hagas tu solo"

"¿Cuál es mi misión señor?"

"Capturar al Doctor Banner, después de que lo captures ve con el Gen. Ross. Te dará el dinero y regresaras aquí ¿entendido?"

"Si señor"

* * *

 

En tres meses pueden pasar muchas cosas en la vida diaria de los vengadores, una de ellas es estar siempre peleando contra Hydra o el Varón Von Strucker. Ese hombre no les ha dado ningún descanso.

El tipo ha estado haciendo experimentos con personas y hasta ahora—por suerte— no se han topado con una de ellas. Hasta que encontraron una base suya en Sokovia.

"Tengan cuidado, tenemos un mejorado en el campo" Advirtio Cap por el comunicador. "Falcón ¿Estas adentro?"

"¡Estoy en eso!" Grito Sam.

Por todos lados se podía escuchar los disparos de las armas de los soldados de Hydra que eran derribados en un santiamén por Hulk, Thor y Bucky. Los Avengers había crecido en número, la torre se había vuelto una casa de locos— en palabras de Loki— y cada uno de ellos se había vuelto uno en la batalla. Darcy, la amiga de la novia de Thor también se había unido al equipo pero ella ayudaba desde la torre.

"Esto es mejor que misión imposible" Dijo Darcy por el comunicador y se oyó claramente como tomo un puño de palomitas y un sorbo de su refresco.

"¡Darcy, concéntrate!"

"Si capitán—¡Oh, Thor. Tu hermano necesita ayuda!"

"¡QUE NO SOY SU HERMANO!"

"¿Puedes ver al mejorado Darcy?" Pregunto Natasha.

"Nop— Bucky cuidado a tu izquierda— Uh, ya lo vi va hacia—" Antes de que Darcy pudiera advertirle a Clint, el arquero había sido derribado al suelo por algo demasiado rápido.

"Gracias" Dijo el arquero adolorido y se volvió a levantar. Se escondió detrás de un árbol como un cañón de Hydra descubrió su ubicación, espero a escuchar algún sonido de su presa y — ¡PAUWM!— al suelo de nuevo.

"¿No lo viste venir?" Se burló un chico con el pelo blanco y desapareció en un parpadeo. Se levantó por tercera vez, y el cañón que estaba detrás de él le disparo.

"¡Hijo de—!"

"Lenguaje"

"¡Hirieron a Clint!" Grito Natasha corriendo a su mejor amigo para ayudarlo. "¿alguien podría hacerse cargo de esa cosa?" Dijo refiriéndose al cañón y Hulk respondió de inmediato a su suplica.

"Gracias"

"Sam, no hay tiempo para admirar la vista" Replico Bucky.

"Lo siento— es-que… estoy algo ocupado" Dijo Sam. Deberían ponerse de su lado, no es fácil encontrar un lugar donde aterrizar cuando media base de Hydra te está disparando a diestra y siniestra. Es en estos momento cuando quisiera una armadura, así al menos no recibiría balazos sin que atravesaran su piel.

"Yo si me detendría a mirar el paisaje" Dijo Darcy de la nada. "¿Por qué no he viajado a Europa?... Esperen un segundo, ya fui allá…"

"Ven, alguien me apoya" Dijo Sam con una risa y Bucky rodo los ojos. Aveces los nuevos eran tan fastidiosos.

"¡Falcón, necesitamos entrar—YA!"

"Oye, tranquilo viejo… Listo, pueden entrar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten ¡PORFAVOR!
> 
> StarkSkywalker15


	18. Los Maximoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui esta el siguiente amig s. Cielos la escuela se me ha hecho pesada y mas con mis compañeros que son unos desmadrosos aveces. Que cuando me llega la inspiracion y quiero escribiren el receso se ponen a preguntar y decir no se que tantas cosas que no me dejan concentrar y se me va la inspiracion.
> 
> Esperon disfruteny pasen por mis otras historias.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel mencionados aquí me pertencen, le pertenecen a Stan Lee y a Marvel.

"¡Regresenme mi cetro hijo de ****!" Grito Loki a todo pulmón dejando a Steve sordo. El estaba furioso. ¿Como se atrevían a tomar a su dulce bebe? Les haria pagar por ello, y muy caro.

"Darcy, necesitamos tu ayuda" Dijo Steve mientras el y Loki recorrían los abandonados pasillos de la base de Hydra.

"... Yo solo les cuido las espaldas, no busco linternitas del destino"

"No es una linternita del destino. Es un artefacto muy sofisticado con magia que ninguno de ustedes mortales-"

"Esa cosa brilla, asi que es una linterna"

"¡QUE NO ES UNA LITERNA!"

"Que~ siii"

"Que no"

"Queee sii~"

"¡!QUE NO!"

"QUESIQUESIQUESIQUESI...

"QUENOQUENOQUENOQUENO"

"Oh por..." Giro los ojos Steve restregando su mano contra su cara. "Me importa un serenado cacahuate si la liternita de Loki- ¡QUE NO ES UN LITERNA!- brila en la oscuridad o no. Solo venimos a recuperarla"

"¡Ves el cap también piensa que es un linterna!" Loki estava a punto de reclamar cuando el Capitan los callo a ambos. A nadie le gustaba ver a un Steve Rogers enojado.

"Loki, tu ve de ese lado y yo buscare de este." Ordeno Cap tratando de reprimir las ganas de extragular a Loki y a Darcy. Aveces eran como un para de niños chiquitos, y Sara parecía mas madura que ellos.

"Pues si no la se usar al menos me sirve como linterna" Agrego Sam al final y Steve estuvo apunto de tirarse por la ventana mas cercana que encontrara.

* * *

 

 _"Tontos mortales, no tiene ni idea"_ Pensó Loki mientras caminaba por los viejo pasillo de la fortaleza de Hydra.

El no se explica como es que su cetro termino en manos de estos hombre si se supone que Shield lo tenia bajo las mas estrictas vigilancias que podia ver en los mortales. El hombre que se lo habia quitado le habia asegurado a Thor que nadie se acercaría a el. Pero ahora aquí estaban. en busca de su cetro con tal de parar todos los usos planeados que tiene Hydra con el. Si es que no los han hecho aun.

Doblo a la derecha y se encontró con miles de agentes de Hydra en un cuarto con varias computadoras.

"¡Hey! Hola amigos" Dijo con todo el sinismo del mundo en su voz. "¿Que tal si charlamos un poco?Los soldados le dispararon pero les aplico el mismo truco en el que cae Thor y después pronuncio un hechizo y todos cayeron al suelo. "Creo que ese es un no"

Ignorando a los soldados en el suelo, Loki se acerco a todas esas computadoras que tenia. No podia entender ni un comino lo que decian pero de algo estaba seguro es que habían borrado casi todo antes de que se fuera quien sea que los habia borrado. Camino hasta al fondo de la habitacion donde una pequeña brisa de aire que salia de un muro le llamo la atencion.

"Que sea una puerta secreta, una puerta secreta" empujo el muro y ¡BOOM!, se hizo la magia. "¡Yey!"

Entrando a donde lo dirigio la puerta encontro su hermoso tesoro. ¡Su cetro!

Arriba de su cabeza había varios Leviathan y varios cuerpos roboticos tirados, algunos completamente en pleno inicio de construcción y otros a medias.

* * *

 

"Varon Strucker, el gran criminal de Hydra" Dijo Steve al Varon que intentaba de escapar. Este le sonrió en respuesta.

"Aunque tecnicamente, trabajo para Shield" Corrigio el lider de Hydra.

"Pues tecnicamente estas desempleado" Ataco el soldado. "El cetro de Loki, dámelo"

"Tranquilo, se cuando me vencieron. Les harás saber a todos que coopere"

"Lo anotare justo al lado con experimentos con humanos" Contesto Steve. "Dime cuantos hay"

"... Hydra no ha sido el único en buscar como mejorar a la raza humana y fue gracias a ellos que hemos podido avanzar mas de los esperado" Le dijo Strucker muy sereno cuando de la nada, una mujer lo ataco por detrás y lo envió rodando por unas escaleras que estaban de tras suyo.

Parece que un alterado mas, y no uno cualquiera. Este o esta parecía controlar la magia como Loki.

Sinpensarlo dos vees, golpeo a Strucker lo mas fuerte que pudo con su escudo y lo envió a dormir."Tengo a Strucker"

"Si pues... yo he encontrado lo que buscaba" Dijo Loki por el comunicador.

"Tomalo y regresa al Quinjet lo antes posible. No sabemos cuantos mejorados mas ayudan a Hydra.

* * *

 

"¿Cual es tu plan mososo?" Dijo Victor mientras caminaban por las calles de Sokovia, llena de gente que no estaban nada contentos con que los Vengadores estuvieran en sus tierras. Este lugar seria el lugar perfecto para buscar a esos mejorados que tenia Hydra. Tony sabia que serian los unicos en escapar de los Vengadores y ahora la cosa solo era buscarlos y esperar.

Striker queria al fortachon abajo. Habia dos formas hacerlo: Una era robar el invento de Banner y llamar mas la atencion y la segunda opcion era pedir ayuda a estos gemelos, en especial a la chica que por lo que leyo, puede entrar a la mente de las personas y manipularlas. Solo tenia que persuadirla y no seria nada dificil. Los gemelos Maximoff odiaban a los Vengadores tanto como el odiaba a su padre.

"Esperar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarkSkywalker15


	19. El Trato

Wanda y Pietro Maximoff, dos huérfanos de guerra que perdieron a sus padres cuando dos bombas de Industrias Stark cayeron en su departamento. Sus padres murieron con la primera pero la segunda nunca exploto y los dejo vivir. Han logrado sobrevivir por si solos desde entonces soñando que algún día podrían cobrar venganza.

Los vengadores, un grupo que se hacen llamar los salvadores y héroes del mundo, son solo un par más de asesinos que no presta atención del inocente —al menos para Sokovia—, que solo se preocupan por mantener la imagen comercial que los Estados Unidos les da. Ellos eran el enemigo, aliados de Industrias Stark y por lo tanto una amenaza para toda la humanidad.

"Habla y si nos haces perder el tiempo—"Dijo Wanda y a un lado suyo estaba su hermano, ambos entraron a un templo abandonado en medio de la ciudad. Alguien les había dicho que quería verlos a ambos proclamando que tenía una respuesta para su venganza.

"Sabía que esta iglesia está en el centro exacto de la ciudad." Dijo una voz joven entre la sombras de la vieja construcción. "Los clericós lo ordenaron porque querían que todos estuvieran igual de cerca a su Dios. Eso me encanta, la geometría de la fe… Pero esa cosa no existe ¿o sí?"

Wanda trato de buscar con sus poderes la mente de quien sea que estuviera aquí. Podía sentir una mente algo animal y primitiva como la de un depredador y… una mente muy lejana, protegida y rodeada por escudos que no le permitía entrar en ella. Intento con un poco más de fuerzas pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue un repentino dolor de cabeza.

"Hm… Creo que te preguntaras como es que no puedes leer mis pensamientos"

"A veces me tardo… pero todos delatan sus pensamientos tarde o temprano" Dijo Wanda buscando con su mirada entre las sombras. De la nada, un brazo se enrollo por su cuello.

"Entonces dime lo que estoy pensando presiosura2 Hablo un hombre, su voz era más gruesa que la primera. El hombre que la sostenía olía a varios olores desagradables entre ellos sudor mezclado con tierra y sangre.

Pietro por otro lado podía ver bien quien había aparecido detrás de su hermana y no necesitaba leer las mentes para saber que estaba pensando ese hombre.

"¡Suéltala!" Y antes de que el hombre hiciera algo cayó al suelo en un parpadeo.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto de inmediato a su hermana y ella asintió.

"Auw, que conmovedor. El hermano mayor viene a proteger a su hermanita" Otra vez la voz.

"¿Por qué te escondes o es que acaso tienes miedo de que te haga lo mismo que le hice a tu amigo?" Una risa oscura se escuchó por toda la iglesia, segundos después el sonido de la tierra contra pisadas se oyó.

"Yo no me escondo de nada niño, es solo para agregarle algo de misterio." Dijo la voz en un tono arrogante. "Por cierto, tú no eres el único… pero…" hubo un silencio algo tenebroso. "… Yo puedo hacer más daño que tú"

Pietro y Wanda se vieron rodeados por varias cuchillas metálicas a su alrededor que aparecieron de la nada. El hombre detrás de él se levantó y se burló al ver la situación en la que estaban. Pero entonces su atención se desvió a un chico que salía a un lado de ellas de entre los escombros de la vieja iglesia.

El chico llevaba una playera negra de manga larga que se ajustaba su figura, un pantalón militar color kaki y una pistola bien sujetada y segura en su cintura. Tenía el pelo negro— talvez por la falta de luz— con un corte de puercoespín y una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

"Así que, van escuchar mi propuesta o van a salir llorando de aquí con su mami y regresar a sus patéticas vidas" Pietro estaba a punto de cometer el error de moverse entre todas esas cuchillas cuando Wanda lo detuvo. "Oh lo siento, olvide que sus padres están tres metros bajo tierra— ¡Hey! Gran idea ¿Qué tal si los acompañan?"

"Hijo de—" Las navajas se acercaron más a su cuerpo sin siquiera empezar a moverse.

"Créeme amigo, me han dicho cosas peores en mi vida"

"Porque no te cayas y vamos al grano maldito mocoso" Farfullo el hombre que estaba detrás de él y se puso a un lado del chico.

"¡Solo estoy tratando de hacer amigos Vic! No hay necesidad de enojarse."

"¿Qué quieres?" Volvió a hablar Wanda después de un largo rato. El chico regreso a su arrogante mirada a ellos pero luego cambio a una mirada vacía al igual que su sonrisa.

"Los Vengadores" Las navajas desaparecieron de su alrededor y escucharon con atención lo que tenía que decirles el chico. Los Vengadores E industrias Stark eran la palabra mágica para atraer la atención de los gemelos.

"¿Qué con ellos?" El chico comenzó a reírse.

"¿Acaso no los odian? Son una peste, una plaga que necesita ser erradicada para mostrarle al mundo que este pequeño mundo no existe una tal cosa como los héroes"

"Entonces ese es tu plan, destruir a los vengadores"

"… Me enviaron para salvar el mundo… pero sí. Los quiero ver muertos y ustedes van ayudarme"


	20. Presa o Cazador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Capitulo Doble!!   
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel mencionados me pertencen, le pertenecen a la ya mencionada empresa y a Stan Lee.

"Se siente bien no" Dijo Bucky dando un golpe amistoso en el hombro de Loki. "Tener tu linternita del destino de vuelta" Steve y el resto del equipo no se resistió por el comentario del soldado de invierno. Desde que se unió a los vengadores era muy raro verlo actuar como su antiguo yo pero poco a poco regresaba a ser ese viejo Bucky que protegía a Steve de las calles de Brooklyn. Loki, por otro lado, quería ahorcar a todos en ese mismo momento. Era la milésima vez en este día que llamaban a su cetro  _'La linternita del destino'._

"Aunque voy a extrañar las peleas, era divertido patear sus traseros" Agrego Thor.

"… Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que planeaban o hicieron con el cetro. Sus armas eran más avanzadas de lo que acostumbran además hay que averiguar porque Strucker mejora a los humanos" Steve regreso a su modo de capitán.

"La Dra. Foster y yo lo analizaremos ¿si nos das tu permiso?" Grito Bruce dirigiéndose a Loki en la última parte y el asgardiano asintió su cabeza como autorización; aunque en su mente ya estaba pensando en los miles de horrores que podría pasar su bebe en el laboratorio de Bruce.

"En lo único que me preocupo por ahora, es en la fiesta de esta noche" Dijo Sam desde el asiento de co-piloto.

Como dijo Sam, hoy había fiesta en la torre Vengadores, bueno más bien era una fiesta conmemorativa a la batalla de Nueva York. ¿Quién podía imaginar que ya había pasado un año? Por esa razón Pepper decidió organizar una fiesta para agradecerles lo que hicieron por la ciudad. Pero la fiesta no era lo único que los esperaba en aquella torre que era su hogar, los esperaba una pequeña niña que se había convertido como una pequeña hermanita para los vengadores.

Los Montiel ya no vivían en la torre desde hace dos meses que se les dio pase libre y no había peligro para ellos pero la pequeña Sara continuaba insistiendo en que quería verlos y ahora los visitaba después de la escuela cuando Happy tenía tiempo para recogerla o su padre podía traerla. Hoy se quedaría a dormir hasta el domingo.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por María Hill con una tableta en sus brazos y a un lado Helen Cho con un equipo médico listo para Clint. Estos bajaron a Clint en una camilla y lo llevaron de inmediato al ala médica de la torre.

"Todo listo jefe" Dijo Hill subiendo al Quin-Jet de los vengadores, la tableta bien sujetados en su brazo.

"¿Qué sabes de Strucker o de los mejorados?" Pregunto Steve.

"Wanda y Pietro Maximoff, gemelos. Quedaron huérfanos a los diez cuando un misil derrumbo su departamento" Comenzó a explicar la ex agente mostrándole una imagen de dichos gemelos en una manifestación. Ella y el Capitán comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la torre. "Sokovia es un lugar violento. No es especial pero está ubicada en lugares importantes."

"¿Habilidades?" Hill le entrego la tableta y Steve comenzó a echarle un ojo a lo que tuviera ahí.

"Él tiene un súper metabolismo y homeostasis térmica mejorada y lo de ella es la interconexión nuero eléctrica, telequinesis, manipulación mental" Se detuvieron enfrente del elevador y Steve le dio una mirada de  _'no entiendo ni un carajo lo que estás diciendo'._ "Él es veloz y ellas es muy rara"

"Bien, atacaran otra vez" Le entrego la tableta a María y el ascensor timbro y las puertas se abrieron.

"Aquí dice que se ofrecieron para los experimentos. Están locos"

"Claro" Steve oprimió el botón de su piso y volteo a ver a la ex agente que permanecía afuera del ascensor. "¿Qué clase de monstruo elige que se experimente con él para proteger a su nación?"

"No estamos en guerra Capitán"

"Ellos si"

"¿Algo más?"

"Sí, trata de buscar si todo esto tiene una relación con Blake Montiel. Tal vez nos dé un mayor panorama a lo que nos estamos enfrentando" Y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron con esas últimas palabras del Capitán.

"¡Ya regresaron!" Grito Sara saliendo de la cocina con su uniforme de la escuela. "¡¿Les dieron una paliza a los malos?! ¡¿Puedo ver tu cetro Loki?!"

"Te aseguro mi pequeña guerrera, que la entrada a Hell está llena de los lamentos de dolor esos malvados hombres" Thor levanto su martillo como muestra de victoria hasta que Sara salto hacia sus brazos y la tomo en un instante. "Cuénteme pequeña princesa ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje en aquel reino llamado escuela?"

"¡Aburrido! Los niños de mi salón son unos tontos" Espeto Sara haciendo un puchero de disgusto en su rostro y cruzo los brazos. Natasha se rio del comentario de Sara y la arrebato de los brazos de Thor.

"¿Por qué lo dices cariño?" Ahora ya nadie tenía el derecho de juzgar cuando uno se ponía gentil con la niña porque hasta Loki tenía una debilidad con ella.

"¡Son solo unos tontos porque si!" Grito caprichosa y todos se rieron.

"Bueno ¿Qué tal si te enseño un truco que se con mi cetro para hacerlos desaparecer" Dijo Loki y Thor le dio una mirada de advertencia. "Tranquilo, no los voy a matar ni nada por el estilo"

Sara salto de los brazos de Natasha y tomo la mano de Loki y salió corriendo hacia el gimnasio.

"¡SI!"

"¡YO VOY CONTIGO!" Grito Darcy que también salió de la cocina y comenzó a seguir al par que iba al gimnasio.

"Hey, me da gusto que hayan regresado en una pieza." Bromeo Jane que también salió de la cocina—Al parecer ella y Darcy fueron las niñeras de Sara mientras ellos no estaban— y camino hacia a Thor y le dio un beso en la mejilla que el dios le devolvió. "Hola cariño. Bueno, será mejor que la detenga antes de que esos dos empiezan a causar problemas"

"¡Hogar, dulce hogar!" Exclamo Falcón sentándose de golpe en el sofá más cercano que encontró. Todos se dispersaron a sus habitaciones, Natasha se ducho y fue a visitar a su mejor amigo en la bahía médica donde Helen Cho estaba usando el arca de regeneración para cerrar la herida del arquero. Bruce se fue a su laboratorio— como siempre— y comenzó a investigar un poco del cetro de Loki hasta que las horas pasaron y la fiesta en honor de los Vengadores comenzó a traer a los invitados a la torre.

Nadie podía faltar— ni siquiera el dios nórdico que había causado la invasión—, era casi como la celebración del dia de acción de gracias pero entorno a los más grandes héroes de la ciudad. Al final, solo los residentes de la torre pudieron disfrutar el espectáculo más singular del planeta: Los vengadores tratando de levantar el martillo de Thor.

Clint… Clint gano una gracias por su participación, Bruce hizo el intento de asustar a todo el mundo (Para la próxima Brucie), Sam intento con sus alas y salió volando, y por poco Bucky y Steve le dan el infarto de su vida a Thor.

Todos reían entre si y disfrutaban el gran momento que tenían juntos por que no solo eran un equipo o los vengadores. Eran una familia que siempre estará unida a pesar de las dificultades de ser héroes.

Pero algo faltaba, alguien especial para Sara, alguien con el que muchos de ellos se sentirían identificados pero ese alguien pronto se convertiría en uno de las más grandes luchas que ellos como familia y equipo enfrentarían.

Ese alguien estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para destruir a los vengadores y ahora tenía la ayuda de dos gemelos con poderes inigualables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarkSkywalker 15


	21. You´re Living a Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin! El momento que muchos esperaban. Tony vs los vengadores. Y vuelvo a repetir: Tony no se ha vuelto malo. Solo están usando una droga para controlar su mente y eso lo hace parecer malo.
> 
> En fin, disfruten el capitulo chic@s.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel mencionados aquí me pertenecen.

Su cabeza palpitaba sin parar que abrir los ojos era una tortura y pensar un calvario.  _"Puedo entrar en su mente"_ No, no pueden. Nadie debe entrar en ella.

"¿Dónde estoy?" No estaba en su celda o en algún lugar conocido. Quería huir pero algo o alguien no lo dejaban.

_"Tranquilo mocoso, si te quedas quieto acabaremos más rápido"_

Obedeció no porque quería sino porque su cuerpo no podía luchar más— _¿estoy moviéndome?—_ y quería regresar a su profundo sueño.

"No te resistas" Alguien le dijo. Era una voz muy familiar, casi como la suya solo que más oscura.

"Nadie nos hará daño, solo tienes que rendirte y dejar que ellos hagan lo que quieran con nosotros"

"Pero…"

"Descuida, no dejare que nada te pase… solo déjate llevar"

* * *

La alarma resonó por todo la torre y los vengadores estaban listos para salir a la acción. Era domingo y por supuesto Clint fue el primero en quejarse de su sueño matutino, seguido de Loki.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Steve completamente alerta y listo para la acción. Todos, a excepción de Sam y Loki, estaban en el Quinjet—Esta vez habían sido piadosos y los dejaron dormir un poco más—.

"Varias cámaras de seguridad captaron a los Maximoff en costas africanas." Dijo Hill por una pequeña pantalla cerca del asiento del co-piloto. "Y parecen que no están solos Cap. El Mercader de la Muerte también fue visto con ellos"

"¿Tony?" Dijo Bruce.

"¿Quién es Tony?" Pregunto Hill. "No importa— Volviendo al asunto, al parecer están por reunirse con un traficante de armas. No sabemos para qué pero no me da buena pinta"

"¿Eso es todo?" Dijo Steve.

"Por ahora, sí. Suerte Capitán"

Casi una hora después llegaron a una bahía donde había barcos abandonados. Varios tenían cargamentos no tan confiables. Thor, Steve y Bucky fueron directo al blanco, que no fue tan difícil de encontrar, mientras que Clint y Natasha se escabulleron entre los pasillos. Clint como siempre, en el lugar más alto que pudo encontrar.

* * *

"Alterados, los alumnos más preciados." Dijo Klaw. "Díganme ¿A que debo el placer de la visita del famoso Mercader de la Muerte y sus monos voladores?"

"¿Dónde está el cargamento Klaw?" Dijo Víctor con voz completamente de negocios. Klaw le dio una sonrisa y extendió su mano para que lo siguieran. Los llevo a uno de los muchos pasillos donde, con apretar un solo botón, uno de los muros revelo un cuarto secreto con varios tubos de cristal dentro.

"Yo solo tengo lo mejor de lo mejor para mi querido general" Klaw tomo uno de los muchos tubos y se los entregó a Víctor.

"Wow, esperen ¿Qué esto?" Dijo Tony tomando el tubo de las manos de Víctor y haciendo un puchero.

"Cállate mocoso, esto no es de tu incumbencia" Lo callo Víctor tomando de nuevo el tubo.

"Saben, sufrí muchos percances para obtener eso" Dijo Klaw frotándose el cuello en donde había una cicatriz con un jeroglífico. "Eso vale mucho"

Víctor le dio una sonrisa y le entrego el tubo a uno de los gemelos. "Estoy seguro que si… pero, Striker no hace negocios con sabandijas como tú."

"Trata amigos y enemigos bien por igual, y espera averiguar cuál es cual" Se burló Tony. Klaw le dio una mirada de sorpresa y reconocimiento al escuchar la frase que había dicho chico.

"Stark…" Balbuceo Klaw. De estar desinteresados, los gemelos pusieron completa atención a la hora de escuchar ese nombre.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Tony.

"Howard Stark solía decir eso… a mí. ¿Tú eres su hijo?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Grito Tony furioso y empujo a Klaw contra la pared, con un cuchillo en su cuello.

"¡El no es mi padre!... No es mi padre… Ese hombre es una enfermedad" Susurro Tony como un maniático.

"¡Oye mírame! ¿Crees que me parezco a él?... ¡Stark es una plaga!" Tony le encajo un cuchillo en el abdomen y Klaw cayó al suelo quejándose. Uno de los hombres de Klaw, que estaba cerca, llevo su mano a su arma pero Wanda lo detuvo con sus poderes.

"¡Nunca vuelvas a compararme con ese bastardo!" Tony volvió a sujetar a Klaw y lo arrojo por unas escaleras y fue seguido por el mismo guardia que había venido a su rescate.

"¡Hey Tony!... Ya basta" Grito una voz detrás de él. Todos, Wanda, Pietro, Víctor y Tony voltearon hacia atrás para encontrarse con el Capitán América y sus compañeros vengadores.

"¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta!" Grito Tony con una gran sonrisa extendiendo sus brazos al aire. "Pero creo que han llegado un poco tarde. Ya partimos el pastel" Se encogió de hombros.

"Blake… tú no tienes por qué hacer esto" Dijo Thor.

"Auw, que conmovedor pero el eligió estar de nuestro lado relámpago" Respondió Víctor envolviendo su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Tony.

"Umh ¿Qué gracioso? Pensé que trabajabas para Hydra." Dijo Pietro, refiriéndose a Bucky. "¿No crees que estas del bando equivocado?"

"No era yo en aquel entonces" Le respondió Bucky.

"Si quieren irse, aún están a tiempo" Dijo Steve.

"Oh, lo vamos a hacer" Dijo Wanda.

"Ya sé que han sufrido—" Steve fue cortado por Víctor quien hizo un sonido de disgusto.

"Ugh, Capitán América. Como siempre tan… recto. Pero no has pensado que ellos han elegido ser parte de esto"

"Lo hicieron bajo mentiras" Lo reto Thor.

"Lo hicimos por decisión propia" Alego Tony.

"¿A qué costo? Alejándote de las personas que te aman. Sarah, tus padres, tus amigos…"

"Yo estoy solo. Solo me amo a mí y me preocupo por mí, nada más"

"Tú sabes que eso no es verdad"

"Te están controlando chico, tienes que luchar" Dijo Bucky dándole una mirada comprensiva a Tony. No lo conocía pero, con solo verlo, él sabía que estaba en la misma situación que el de hace unos meses. Siendo usado como un arma bajo mentiras de un mundo mejor.

"Contra lo único que tengo que luchar ¡Es contra ustedes!" Grito Tony e hizo varios movimientos rápidos con sus manos hasta que varios cuchillos de metal salieron disparados hacia el equipo de los vengadores. Ellos lo esquivaron con facilidad.

En medio de la confusión, Víctor ataco a Thor por la espalda pero este contrataco de inmediato. Pietro se unió a la pelea y le dio una pequeña ayuda a Víctor. Steve quizo atacar a Wanda pero esta lanzo un hechizo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

En otra parte del barco, varios hombres comenzaron a disparar contra Clint y Natasha. Sin ninguna dificultad, la asesina se defendió usando sus habilidades para derribar a varios hombres que la empezaron a atacar. Clint, como siempre, le disparaba sus flechas a cada persona que pasara por su rango de tiro.

Era todos contra todos, Tony y Bucky estaban enfrascados en su pelea y los demás hacían lo que podían. En un descuido de Pietro, Steve lo tiro al suelo y los vengadores comenzaron a tomar ventaja de la situación. Mientras tanto, Wanda permaneció alejada de toda la pelea, observando el preciso momento para comenzar con el plan.

_"Pero tu… tú los destruirás por dentro"_

La primera víctima fue Thor, que casi ni se dio cuenta gracias a su orgullo de dios.

"Thor ¿Status?" Dijo Steve por el comunicador al notar algo raro en su compañero.

"La mujer trato de afectar mi mente. Tengan precaución, dudo que un humano la pueda retener… Por suerte, yo soy poderoso." El siguiente fue Steve, con la ayuda de Pietro, Wanda entro a su mente. Después siguió Natasha, justo por la espalda.

El ultimo era Clint pero justo en el momento este se dio la vuelta y le puso una flecha en la frente de la chico y la electrocuto.

"Ya antes me controlaron así. Y no soy fan." Estuvo a punto de lanzarla pero Pietro apareció, tomo a su hermana y él fue el que salió volando.

"Si… mejor corre" Gimió.

"Sí alguien sigue de pie, hay que irnos, señores"

* * *

Era estresante a veces quedarse en el Quinjet a esperar al resto del equipo o un código verde. Mas el regreso que el código. Pero no podía hacer nada, aveces no era necesario el otro tipo, por lo que no se quejaba.

Pero tenía un mal presentimiento, un muy malo presentimiento de que si se quedaba un poco más. Algo muy malo sucedería.

"Bruce" Escucho la voz de una mujer. Una voz que no había escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo desde el incidente.

"¿Betty?"

"Bruce"

"¡Betty!... ¿Dónde estás?"

"Aquí estoy Bruce"

"No te veo… ¿Dónde estás?"

"Aquí" Bruce volteo hacia atrás de inmediato. Era Betty, en carne y hueso. ¿Pero cómo? Ella estaba en los Estados Unidos y el en África, a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

"Betty…" Balbuceo y levanto su mano para verificar que todo esto fuera real y Betty tomo su mano como respuesta, dejando que acariciara su mejilla.

Y entonces un dolor recorrió su columna y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Betty seguía ahí parada, observándolo con una sonrisa que lo tranquilizo y dejo que la oscuridad lo cubriera.

Lo último que vio, fue una sombra cubriendo la luz del sol con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios para saber que piensan. En serio chicos, asi motivan a uno para continuar la historia y toda la cosa.
> 
> StarkSkywalker15


	22. Something is wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace muchísimo tiempo que no actualizo. Así que, aquí estas el nuevo capitulo. Y por cierto, no se si continuar con la historia :\ porque no recibo muchos comentarios como para saber si les sigue gustando o cosas por el estilo... ademas de que aveces se me ha hecho difícil venir con nuevas ideas.
> 
> Por otro lado me gustaría saber (ahora que ya salio el trailer de Civil War) ¿que bando son? Yo soy #Team Stark. Ese trailer me tiene en las lagrimas ultimamente.
> 
> ¡Maldito Marvel y sus sensuales peliculas... y RDJ!
> 
> Disfruten de su lectura.

"¡Vamos Tony, trata de—razonar!" Dijo Bucky. El chico era hábil, no podía negarlo. Su estilo de pelea era mejor que el suyo y tenía una fuerza muy diferente a la que esperaba. Sí Hydra lo hubiera entrenado, estaba seguro que el ya no estaría aquí. Lo peor era que el chico pensaba que era el enemigo, y necesitaba traerlo a la realidad antes de que hiciera más daño.

Era como hablar con la pared.

" _¿Qué rayos le hicieron?"_ Pensó mientras seguía esquivando golpes y cuchillas de Tony, y de vez en cuando él era el que atacaba.

De repente, sintió una presencia detrás de él y tomo al chico por sorpresa y lo lanzo contra lo que estaba detrás de él. Un grito femenino se escuchó al momento junto con un golpe sordo. Posiblemente uno en la cabeza.

"Sí alguien sigue de pie, hay que irnos, señores" Escucho a Clint por el comunicador. Eso significa que no todo salió tan bien como lo esperaban.

"Perdón por no quedarme a la fiesta" Dijo dándole una última mirada a los dos tirados en el piso. Tony tenía una cara de estar totalmente desorientado. Dándose la vuelta, se alejó para buscar a sus compañeros.

"Barton ¿Qué sucedió?"

"La chica Maximoff jugo en la mente de los demás, hasta ahora, tu y yo somos los únicos"

"¿Y Banner?"

"Debe de seguir en el Quinjet. Te veo allá."

* * *

**Tony PDV**

"Ugh" Me siento extraño… mi cabeza se siente como si la hubiera aplastado una manada de elefantes, no, creo fueron tres manadas.

"¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?" Puedo escuchar una voz a lo lejos pero no sé quién es. ¿Por qué esta oscuro aquí? Oh, tengo los ojos cerrados. Eso explica todo pero… ¿Dónde estoy? Esta no es mi celda en ese estúpido laboratorio. Esto parece un ¿un barco? ¿Qué hago en un barco?

"Oye ¿Estas bien?" Esa voz de nuevo. ¿Quién es? Veo una silueta en frente de mí pero se ve borrosa. ¿Estoy muerto?

¡Idiota! Los muertos no van a barcos y menos despiertan con una ¿chica? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Quién es ella? Se ve familiar pero no puedo recordar de dónde.

"Creo que se quedó sordo" Escuche otra voz por encima de mi cabeza, esta vez masculina. "¡Hey! ¡¿Estas bien?!"

"¡Agh, no hay necesidad de gritar!" Oh dios ¿Dónde está Rebeca cuando la necesito? Ella ya me hubiera quitado el dolor de cabeza.

Ellos están hablando pero mi cabeza me duele demasiado como prestar atención a su conversación. Están diciendo algo de regresar, buscar a ¿Víctor?, y algo de que tenemos que ayudarlo. Yo estoy bien gracias, no quiero moverme más de lo necesario pero lo único que quiero saber es ¡¿Quién rayos es Víctor?!

Oh espera…

¡No! Ese Víctor no, no voy a permitir que me lleven con él de nuevo.

"Shshshshsh ¿A dónde crees que vas niño?"

"¡No, suéltame!" No sé lo que está pasando a mí alrededor pero esas dos personas que estaban hablando están al frente de mí observando, sin hacer nada. Solo se quedan parados mientras Víctor me tiene sujetado ¿Cómo es que lo hizo? Hace unos momentos estaba en el suelo y ahora…

"Suéltame por favor"

"Hey… hey, tranquilo. Solo va a ser un ligero piquete" Me dijo en mi oído. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me quede congelado de tan solo pensar en una aguja atravesando mi piel otra vez. Eso no es… cool. "Y podrás relajarte todo lo que quieras"

* * *

**Wanda PDV**

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo pude entrar a la mente de Tony. Y se sintió abrumador. Eran tantos pensamientos a la vez y había miedo ¿pero miedo porque? Entonces apareció ese animal y nos arrebató al chico de nuestros brazos.

Y entonces el miedo se convirtió en pánico y terror.

"¡No suéltame!" Pietro y yo solo nos quedamos observando lo que el hombre le hacía a Tony. Y ahora fui yo la que me asuste. Estaba tan sumergida en su mente que parte de lo que él estaba sintiendo lo empezó a sentir también.

"Suéltame por favor" Víctor le inyecto algo en el cuello y el miedo, el terror, el pánico y la desesperación se hicieron presentes en mi mente como un sin fin de recuerdos que no eran míos atravesaron mi mente.

" _Deja de llorar mocoso"_

" _Los Stark no lloran, los Stark somos hombres de hierro"_

" _Mátala"_

" _¡Tony!"_

" _¡No por favor!"_

" _¡Eres una pérdida de tiempo!"_

" _¡Eres un bastardo!"_

" _¡Papi, por favor!"_

"Wanda" Escuche a mi hermano pero mi mente estaba muy abrumada por el sino de recuerdos que recibí del chico. Podía sentir miedo pero ahora era distante y más mio que él. Y la voz de ese hombre, la voz que en los recuerdos me hacía sentir insignificante… aún seguía en mi mente.

" _¡Papi, por favor!"_

Así es como le dijo a la voz.

"¿Wanda?" No tuve tiempo de responderle a mi hermano pues Víctor nos interrumpió.

"Nos vamos" No me di cuenta que estaba mirando el suela hasta que levante mi mirada y vi como el desgraciado de Víctor tomaba a Tony, quien ahora estaba inconsciente de nuevo, y lo llevaba como muñeco de trapo en sus hombros. No fue hasta que Pietro habla que me acorde de nuestro acompañante que habíamos capturado mi hermano y yo hace unos momentos. El Dr. Banner.

Al parecer, alguien había encontrado la forma de evitar que se convirtiera en Hulk con una droga y ahora, para desgracia de Pietro por ser el otro hombre consiente, tuvo que llevar al doctor. Como no sabíamos a donde ir y que hacer no tuvimos otra opción más que seguirlo.

Cuando salimos del laberinto del barco, un helicóptero de aspecto militar nos recogió.

Todo el camino, intente entrar en la mente de Tony pero no podía. Los mismos escudos de antes me lo impedían. Casi dos horas después llegamos a una base militar escondida en la selva. Nos dividimos.

Unos hombres armados nos llevaron a un cuarto pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. Tenía un baño completo y una litera.

"Bien, al menos no estamos de regreso en ese asqueroso castillo" Pietro se acostó en la cama de arriba y yo tome la otra. Ambos estamos cansados pero hay algo en mi mente que me dice que algo no está bien y no me deja descansar.

"Quiero irme de aquí Pietro" Le dije y por los rechinidos de los resortes del colcho y los tornillos supe que mi hermano no estaba de acuerdo con mi declaración.

"Wanda" Me dijo con una risa de burla. "Esto es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, los Vengadores nos tienen miedo y vamos a destruirlos ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?—Okay, talvez los tipos que nos están ayudando sean un poco sospechoso pero estamos del lado correcto"

"Pero… hay algo en Tony—"

"¡¿Tony?!" Me grito…. Y suena un poco celoso. "¡¿Desde cuándo llamas a ese idiota por su nombre?!"

"Mira, no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza en estos momentos pero tú sabes que algo anda mal con ese tipo"

"No es nuestro problema"

"Es que…"

"Olvídalo, ese tipo es un idiota de primera y no permitiré que se te acerque o que tú te acerques a él" Nos quedamos callados por unos momentos hasta que hable de nuevo.

"Cuando estábamos en el barco… pude entrar a su mente. Y él estaba asustado y muy confundido, y cuando Víctor llego…" Varios recuerdos que no eran míos pasaban por mi mente. Pietro bajo de su cama y se sentó a un lado mio. "…vi algunas cosas que… él estaba aterrado y yo con solo verlas sentí lo mismo que el" El solo me miro y sabía que está reflexionando sobre toda la situación actual.

"Pietro… tenemos que ayudarlo y salir de aquí"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi gato me esta mirando de una forma muy aterradora que me dice que esta planeando mi muerte... y posiblemente este planeando conquistar al mundo.
> 
> ¡Salvenme!
> 
> Por cierto, alguno de ustedes ha visto Parks and Recreation ¡Maldita sea Andy es la cosa mas tierna del mundo! Ron es un amargado de primera pero me caí bien y Leslie... no tiene remedio esa mujer pero tambien es simpatica.
> 
> Si no saben de lo que hablo no me hagan caso... los que si diganme lo que opinan. Voy apenas en la tercera temporada de la serie así que no me den spoilers.
> 
> StarkSkywalker15


	23. Animal Have I Become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco tarde pero espero que haya disfrutado su navidad.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo dolía como la primera vez que se transformó en el otro tipo— que sucede casi siempre— y tenía frio.

¿Fue algún código verde? Porque odia esos códigos verdes pero esta vez sentía algo diferente, se sentía… algo fuera de sí. Abrió los ojos solo para descubrir que no estaba donde esperaba estar,— Y eso era algo alarmante, a no ser que Clint haya hecho una fiesta… no, eso era muy absurdo y alarmante porque no recordaba nada—estaba en lo que parecía un cuarto de una prisión como en las películas. Había un pequeño catre y al lado un baño pequeño.

"¿Estas bien?" Esa voz… ya la había escuchado antes pero de donde venía.

"Dr. Banner ¿Estas bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué si estás bien?" Volvió a decir la voz mientras recorría con la mirada el cuarto. No había nadie.

"¿Dónde estás?" Pregunto y de repente, con un estilo parecido al de Hawkeye, apareció Tony a un costado suyo por el piso. Había estado escondido en una rendija de ventilación. "¿Cómo—?"

"Estoy del otro lado, estas dos son las únicas celdas que se conectan entre sí, no sé porque así que no me preguntes" Dijo Tony mientras se levantaba del piso y se limpió el polvo de la ropa. "Pensé que estabas muerto— hace unas horas— pero entonces empezaste a murmurar sobre alguien llamada Betty y otras cosas. Oh y puede que le haya pasado algo a tu comida que te trajeron así que te traje la mía ¿Quieres un poco?"

Entre todas las palabras que decía, en lo único que se pudo concentrar el científico fue:

"¿En dónde estamos?"

"No lo sé, jamas me habían traído a este lugar— ¿Quieres tu comida?" Extendió su brazo y le mostro algo que parecía una… ¿zanahoria?... con un ademan de mano la rechazo. Tony hizo un gesto y comenzó a comérsela.

"¿Sabes? Es bueno tenerte de compañero de celda— casi compañero pero estoy al lado así que es casi lo mismo— ¿Quién rayos es Betty?"

"… Uhm, es una amiga que no veo desde…" Ahí fue cuando las memorias regresaron. Él había estado en el Quinjet esperando a los demás o un código verde cuando Betty apareció y después todo era borroso.

"¿Desdeee?"

"Es… no lo sé… es extraño. Estaba con los demás cuando— Oh no" De repente la puerta detrás de él se abrió y entro Víctor en escena. Se veía algo enojado. Miro a los dos y al final dirigió su atención a Tony.

"Ya saben que hacer" Dijo el hombre y se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a unos hombres uniformados y sujetaron al genio como si fuera un preso, este hizo un mínimo esfuerzo por soltarse. "El jefe quiere verte mocoso"

"Esperen ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Qué disfrute su dia doctor Banner" Y la puerta se cerró en sus narices.

¡¿Dónde diablos estaba y como es que termino aquí en primer lugar sin haberse transformado en el otro tipo?!

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

"Te traje a este mocoso inútil" Dijo Víctor aventando a Tony al piso como si fuera un simple objeto. Estaban en una sala de interrogatorio donde estaba Striker y lo que parecía ser un agente de Shield en un fuerte interrogatorio.

"Déjanos solos Víctor" Dijo Striker y este hizo lo que se le pidió. Tony se levantó lo más disimulado posible. Como Howard, no sabía que se podía esperar del hombre mayor. Su humor era cambiante.

_I can't escape this Hell._ _(No puedo escapar de este infierno.)_

"Quédate quieto Tony y date la vuelta" Le ordeno el general y sin titubear obedeció. Escucho como el hombre hacia algo en la mesa mientras le decía algo al agente preso.

"Solo será unos minutos campeón" Striker se acercó a él y forzó su cabeza hacia abajo y limpio la parte trasera de su cuello con algo húmedo. "Después puedes regresar a tu celda con tu nuevo amiguito"

_So many times I've tried (_ _Lo he intentado muchas veces.)_

Él lo estaba tratando como si fuera una clase de hijo, como si tuvieran una relación amistosa entre ellos. Y eso lo frustraba más por el hecho de que lo tenían de nuevo a su merced.

_But I'm still caged inside. (_ _Pero sigo encerrado)_

Hubo un piquete en su cuello y luego vino un escalofrió que recorrió su columna, después dolor y finalmente gritos que no sabía identificar si eran suyos o de alguien más. Cuando todo paso se encontró con el agente de Shield bañado en un charco de su propia sangre. Y en el fondo Striker se quedó parado con una cara completamente serena.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare._ _(Alguien sáqueme de esta pesadilla)_

"Tenías que quedarte callado ¿no es así?" Le dijo al cadáver del agente. Tony no se movió, no podía apartar su mirada del hombre bajo sus pies.

_I can't control myself_ _. (No puedo controlarme a mí mismo)_

"¡Víctor!" Grito Striker y escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abrió. "Llévatelo, hoy ha sido un dia largo para ambos... y dale algo de comer, se ve pálido" Alguien lo tomo por detrás y lo saco de ahí hasta que lo llevaron de nuevo a su celda.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_ _(¿Qué pasaría si pudieras ver mi lado oscuro?)_

Se sentía enfermo y su mente estaba dando demasiadas vueltas. No sabía lo que había pasado pero estaba muy seguro que él no sería capaz de asesinar a alguien en la manera en la que lo hizo con ese hombre. Talvez no pudo estar consiente mientras lo hacía pero ninguna de sus víctimas como el Mercader de la Muerte había terminado así. Miro sus manos y noto por primera vez que ellas y sus brazos estaban bañados en sangre que no era la suya.

Quería gritar, llorar y desaparecer en ese momento porque no solo era la sangre de ese pobre agente de Shield, si no que era toda la sangre en sus manos de todas las victimas que había matado por órdenes de Howard, de Striker, Hydra, Stane y su madre.

¿Porque nadie lo había matado aun? ¿Por qué nadie ha detenido a este monstruo en su interior?

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._ _(Nadie cambiara al animal en el que me he convertido)_

El merecía la muerte, el odio y todo lo malo que le pasaba. Merecía tener odio a sí mismo y jamas obtener el perdón de los demás.

_Help me believe it's not the real me._ _(Ayúdame a creer que este no soy yo)_

Estaba solo.

Vacío.

Muerto.

Era un monstruo.

_Somebody help me tame this animal._ _(Alguien ayúdeme a domesticar a este animal)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La letra es de Animal Have I Become de Three Days Grace  
> StarkSkywalker15


	24. El laboratorio de Striker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve recibe una pista de como encontrar a Bruce y envia a Natasha, Bucky, Clint y Sam a investigar. Y pronto se encontraron en un laboratorio en Canada en el lago Alkali... lo que encuentra la gran Viuda Negra... es algo que nadie debio soportar.
> 
> Striker recibiria un castigo muy fuerte la proxima vez que se apareciera en su camino. De eso se aseguraria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo! Por cierto quiero invitarlos a que visiten en wattpad el perfil de mi primo, OverHandTag2253, y lean su primera historia. A penas está empezando en este mundo de los fanfic asi que quiero ayudarlo a conseguir público. Aprovechando los invito a leer una historia exclusiva en Wattpad. Se llama Arass Umbrae.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel mencionados aqui me pertenece.

 

**Steve PDV**

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es que perdimos a Banner?

Alguien está planeando esto y no es nada de coincidencia que Tony haya aparecido así nada más. Quien sea que lo haya capturado… tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que algo malo suceda.

Pero… nadie sabe cómo. Natasha, a pesar de su experiencia en estos casos, no lo ha logrado. Pareciera que la tierra se lo había tragado y ni si quiera había rastro de los Maximoff o Tony. Y no es casualidad que nos haya revelado su ubicación en esa pelea en Sudáfrica.

"Capitán Rogers" Fury había querido hablar conmigo desde hace unos días pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Ahora menos, ninguno de nosotros ha podido descansar bien en desde ayer.

"Director" Le respondí y como siempre, no había ni una expresión en su cara. Aveces creo que Clint tiene razón en llamar un robot.

Él tenía una carpeta en sus manos. Sé que talvez aun no me he adaptado a este siglo pero gracias a la pequeña Sarah me he actualizado con las nuevas tecnologías— todos tienen razón, te facilitan las cosas— y ver que aún me entreguen pedazos de papel… se siente humillante. No soy tan viejo… bueno, talvez no físicamente pero de todos modos, puedo manejar bien la tecnología.

"Me he enterado por ahí que Banner ha desaparecido en medio de una misión" No era sorpresa, Hill era vocera de toooodo —y cuando me refiero a todo, es todo ¡Incluso nuestros hábitos!— lo que pasara en la torre con los vengadores. A veces siento que le da demasiada información, y después del debacle de Shield… no confió mucho en este hombre. "Así que vine a darles un poco de ayuda"

Me entrego la carpeta y lo mire confundido. Esta clase de ayuda ya no era muy común ahora con Shield desmoronado.

"Unos viejo amigos investigaron sobre algunas personas interesantes y en el camino descubrieron un par de cosas" Abrí la carpeta y encontré el expediente de James William Striker, Víctor Howlett y varias notas científicas con una letra que reconocía muy bien.

"Howard" Dije en voz alta al ver la letra de mi viejo amigo.

"Al parecer, todo lo que nos dijo ese chico es verdad, pero aún faltan pruebas; sin embargo, encontramos el lugar perfecto para responder el resto de nuestras dudas"

"¿A qué te refieres?" No recuerdo… Oh, ya lo recuerdo.

Pero todo lo que dijo Bla-Tony no puede ser cierto, sí, sé que alguien trato de replicar el suero en el pero no creo que haya sido Howard.

"Después de que Stark escapara, descubrimos que decía toda la verdad. Envié a un viejo amigo y su equipo a investigar todo lo relacionado con la desaparición de Tony Stark, Striker y el Mercader de la Muerte. Y encontramos varios lugares interesantes que podrían ayudar a buscar a Banner y el hijo de Howard"

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?"

"Lo que importa ahora capitán, es encontrar al Dr. Banner" Él tiene razón, lo único que importa ahora es traer a nuestro amigo y compañero.

Fury se fue sin decirme nada mas y yo comenze a leer con mayor interés cada palabra que había en esa carpeta.

**Fin Steve PDV**

* * *

 

"Estas seguro de que este es lugar que te dijo Fury" Dijo Clint por su comunicador. El, Bucky, Natasha y Sam habían ido a un viejo laboratorio en Canadá, justo en el lago Alkali. Cap se había quedado en la torre con el resto esperando que Darcy encontrara algún rastro de Bruce.

" _Talvez, pero ahora lo único que me importa es traer a Banner de vuelta…"_  Respondió Steve del otro lado. " _y a Tony si es posible_ "

El lugar en el que estaban, se encontraba completamente vacío. Pero no parecía haber estado abandonado desde hace un tiempo, todavía se podían ver algunas cosas olvidadas recientes. Al parecer, habían vaciado el laboratorio hace poco.

"Tengo ese extraño sentimiento de ser vigilado" Comento Clint para si mismo.

"Yo también" Agrego Bucky mientras caminaban por los pasillos abandonados. Los cuatro se había separado para encontrar algo de utilidad. Sam se había quedado con Natasha.

"Tienen razón, hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto" Dijo Natasha por el comunicador. "Es como si quisieran que estuviéramos aquí apropósito"

"¿Creen que Fury esté detrás de esto?" Pregunto Sam.

"No lo creo, seguramente el también termino en el mismo juego que nosotros"

"Bueno, si estamos aquí porque ellos quieren… será mejor que saquemos provecho y busquemos lo más que podamos"

"Sam tiene razón, pero creo que es mejor dejar que su plan se desarrolle para saber a qué nos enfrentamos" Dijo Bucky.

"Déjenme ver si entendí" Exclamo Clint mientras él y Bucky entraban a lo que parecía ser en donde tenían a los prisioneros o experimentos. Una de esas dos opciones. "Estamos aquí porque el enemigo quiere que estemos aquí ¡¿Entonces cuál es el chiste de que lo atrapemos?!"

Ignorando lo que dijo el arquero, Bucky comenzó a inspeccionar las celdas. Casi todas estaban vacías a excepción de una.

"Encontré algo… y talvez deberían venir a ver esto" Dentro de la celda había un pequeño catre con algunas cobijas viejas, algunas esferas en el piso y una pared con algunos dibujos infantiles y ecuaciones matemáticas. "Debe de haber sido la celda de Stark"

"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunto Clint y el soldado señalo a una pared donde había un pequeño dibujo del Capitán América y un niño—  _Cap & Yo (Tony) — _decía abajo del dibujo. Y no era el único dibujo del Capitán América. Era como si el niño —Tony— que había estado aquí había esperado que su héroe fue a rescatarlo.

Clint silbo al ver los dibujos. "Cap creo que tenías un pequeño seguidor"

" _¿Qué encontraron?"_

"Parece que aquí es donde tuvieron al hijo de Howard" Dijo Bucky.

"Ustedes no son los únicos que encontraron algo" Dijo Natasha por el comunicador. Ella y Sam habían encontrado el laboratorio donde había una silla del tamaño de un niño en medio.

Observando cada uno de los artefactos en el lugar, la asesina subió a la plataforma donde seguramente observaban los experimentos. Atrás de ella había una ventana polarizada y a un lado una puerta de metal. Abrió la puerta y entro a un pequeño cuarto con varias pantallas pequeñas.

"Yo encontré un pez más grande"

" _¿Qué encontraste Romanoff"_

"No lo sé…" Comenzó a picar algunos botones para encender las pantallas que seguramente eran de vigilancia. Si así era, entonces habían encontrado lo suficiente para saber dónde podría estar Tony y Bruce.

Cuando lo logro, encontró algunos videos aún muy recientes de varios agentes de Striker limpiando todo el lugar. Tecleo algunos botones y por fin encontró algo que le llamo su atención. Era Tony esta vez, junto con el hombre que había entrado a la torre y el general Striker.

" _Vaya que tienes el sueño pesado"_ Vio a Striker decirle a Tony. Él se veía diferente a la última vez que lo vio. Estaba más delgado y un poco golpeado, y estaba temblando.

Striker busco la parte trasera del cuello de Tony y le inyecto algo. En menos de un segundo Tony se relajó y Víctor lo soltó.

" _Bien chico, ya sé que últimamente has estado encerrado aquí haciendo pruebas. Por eso hoy es el gran dia."_ Dijo Striker en su modo militar mientras Tony lo observaba como si fuera un buen soldado que no dudaba en seguir a su capitán.  _"Y cómo te has portado bien, dejare que lo hagas tu solo"_

" _¿Cuál es mi misión señor?"_

" _Capturar al Doctor Banner, después de que lo captures ve con el Gen. Ross. Te dará el dinero y regresaras aquí ¿entendido?"_

" _Si señor"_  El video acabo.

Eso no podía ser posible, Tony no podría haber aceptado capturar a Bruce y menos seguir las ordenes de Striker. Con el corto tiempo que lo conoció, sabía que a Tony no le gustaba seguir ordenes de nadie, sin importar la situación. Así que no era creíble todo lo que había visto.

"¿Qué encontraste Tasha?" Se acercó Falcón detrás de ella y justo en ese momento, como por arte de magia, otro video se comenzó a reproducir.

En la pantalla había un niño pequeño vestido con pantalón y playera de manta azul. Una mujer se le acerco y lo llevo a la misma silla que había afuera, luego varios científicos le conectaron varios cables en el pecho y lo aseguraron en la silla.

" _¿Qué me van hacer?"_  Pregunto el niño algo asustado.

" _Tony… ¿Quieres ser como el Capitán América?"_

"Howard…" Susurro la asesina al identificar la voz del hombre.

"¿Howard Stark?" Le pregunto Falcón al escucharla.

" _Yo… si, si quiero"_

" _Bien, entonces quédate muy quietecito Tony"_  Le dijo Striker

La mujer del principio inserto un tubo en el brazo de Tony.

" _Todo listo señor"_  Grito

" _¡Procedan!"_  Ordeno Striker.

" _Replica de Erskine. Aplicando el 5% de dosis"_

"Боже мой!" Exclamo Natasha al ver como el niño comenzaba a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor.

En todos sus años como asesina y agente de Shield— incluso vengadora— jamas había visto algo tan inhumano como lo que estaba haciendo Howard Stark con su propio hijo. Era como ver una de sus peores pesadillas, y no dudaba que Tony aun recordara esto. Nadie podría olvidar algo tan traumático como lo que estaban viendo.

Entonces los gritos de la pantalla se detuvieron y regreso a la realidad. Todos en la pantalla estaban atónitos, de no ser porque habían conocido a Tony, pensaría que había muerto… y a Howard no parecía importarle.

"Cap, te enviare una copia de todo. Necesitas echarle un ojo a todo esto" Dijo cuándo había terminado el video.

Cuando viera Striker, se iba asegurar de que su muerte fuera el doble de dolorosa comparada con lo que le hicieron a Tony.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarkSkywalker15


	25. El león enjaulado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mis pies tienen frió! Hola chico ¿Como están? Aquí esta su nuevo capitulo y espero lo disfruten y quiero retarlos a encontrar algo porque quiero ver que tan observadores son y cosas por el estilo. En este capitulo esta el nombre de una banda y quiero ver quien lo encuentra primero.

Estaba casi al borde de sueño pensando en que estaba en una linda isla paradisíaca cerca del caribe. Era mejor pensar en eso que abrir los ojos y encontrarse cuatro muros a su alrededor. Tal vez podía imaginarse en una hamaca con un coco en su mano… si, así era mejor, mientras no abriera los ojos. Como deseaba que su vida fuera lo más normal posible en estos momentos. Si así hubiera sido, sino hubiera echado a perder su propio experimente… tal vez, solo tal vez en verdad estaría en esa isla. Oh pero no, tenía que hacer mal los cálculos y convertirse en un grinch gigante y musculoso, unirse a los vengadores y terminar aquí.

Su vida era genial.

Al menos la cobija era lo suficiente caliente como para evitar que se muriera del frió, su cama era cómoda—Ñah, no se quejaba, había tenido peores— y sus captores no parecían prestarle mucha atención a él, por ahora.

Al menos la parte de estar aquí era tranquila pero su mente no le paraba de decir o preguntarse cómo es que habían hecho para deshacerse del otro tipo.

No podía sentirlo. No había ira corriendo por todo su cuerpo y eso era extraño y aterrador.

_(¡Basta Bruce, no pienses en eso! ¡Piensa en la isla y en Betty, imagina que estas en una isla bajo dos palmeras meciéndote en una hamaca!)_

"Dr. Banner ¿Esta dormido?" ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz en su hermosa fantasía?

El científico abrió un ojo y se encontró con su nuevo compañero de secuestro. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó con los ojos cerrados? Hace casi como cinco minutos que se habían llevado al chico a quien sabe dónde y él se había quedado solo en su celda.

"Oh, veo que estas despierto" Se veía pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y sus brazos estaban un poco manchados de sangre. Podía ver el intento de quitarla de ellos y su ropa.

"¿Qué paso?" Se levantó de su cama señalando hacia sus brazos.

"Nada importante…" Le contesto pero podía oír algo en su voz que no podía reconocer. "Te traje comida" Se metió en la rendija de ventilación que unía las dos celdas y de ahí saco una charola con comida.

"No tengo hambre así que pensé en dártela a ti"

"¿Sabes qué hora del dia es por casualidad?" Le pregunto completamente desinteresado en la comida que le había ofrecido Tony.

"Probablemente media noche, por eso pensé que estarías dormido" ¡Media noche! "pero si te sientes con ganas de descansar un poco, entiendo. Regresare más tarde" Estaba a punto de entrar por donde vino cuando a Bruce se le vino una pregunta muy importante en su cabeza.

"¿Por qué me capturaron?" Pregunto refiriéndose a la pelea que habían tenido los vengadores recientemente.

…

"No lo sé y—y no me importa. Lo único que sé es que nunca te encontraran aquí"

"Lo harán, te lo prometo" Le dijo reconfortante. "Son los vengadores… y mis amigos. Jamas me abandonarían"

"Es lo mismo que pensé… y fue un estúpido de mi parte en creer que—" Dijo Tony con algo de molestia en su voz, no le estaba dirigiendo la mirada en ningún momento. El científico dio un largo suspiro.

"Te estuvimos buscando Tony… Me creas o no, te estuvimos buscando dia y noche" Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos hasta que Tony se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Su cara era completamente inexpresiva y sus ojos parecían los de una persona muerta.

"Detente quieres. No importa cuántas veces me digas eso." Comenzó a decirle algo molesto a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo. "Pero yo conozco esta gente y crecí con todo esto." Señalo a su alrededor. "Y sé que jamas nos encontraran a menos que ellos quieran que lo hagan. De otra forma, estamos atrapados el resto de nuestras vidas y será mejor que se acostumbre a eso Dr. Banner"

"La esperanza es la última que muere Tony, solo confía en mi"

"La esperanza solo es una palabra Banner"

La puerta detrás de la celda se abrió de repente y revelaron a los mismo hombres uniformados de hace rato— no, de hace unas horas—, y el líder se detuvo en la puerta al ver al genio frente al él.

"¿Por qué no estás en tu celda?" Pregunto el hombre y Tony se encogió de hombros como deseando que lo tragase la tierra evitando mirar al soldado.

"Te dije una pregunta chico, contéstame" Exigió el hombre y el genio no parecía interesado en contestar, solo entro en la ventanilla para regresar a su celda.

"¡Te he dicho que respondas o sufrirás las consecuencias!" Grito el hombre y lo tomo por el hombro arrogándolo contra la pared del otro lado. Algo estaba pasando por la mente de Tony porque su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos bien abiertos.

"¡Dije que contestaras!" Grito aún más furioso el hombre. Recibió lo mismo como respuesta, así que levanto su brazo y golpeo con toda su fuerza al genio que este término en el suelo, tratando de no dejar salir un gemido de dolor. Había sangre saliendo por su nariz y tenía un labio roto.

Estaba viendo al quien alguna vez fue el Mercader de la Muerte, un asesino sin temor, estar tan aterrado como un niño chiquito.

"Basta" Grito alguien en la puerta detrás de los otros soldados que se había quedado expectantes en la escena. Ellos se hicieron a un lado y revelaron a dos hombres, una cerca de los 60— ese debía de ser Striker— y Víctor. Los uniformados de inmediato bajaron la cabeza en sumisión.

"Señor, encontramos al sujetos OM3-AS fuera de su celda"

"Mi cara dice que me importa" Le respondió al soldado y lo negó. Entonces dirigió su atención hacia el Bruce y este sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. El general le dio una gran sonrisa de tiburón.

"No quería adelantar las cosas campeón, pero ya que estas aquí con el doctor" Cambio su mirada hacia Tony que estaba sentado contra la pared con la mirada abajo. "Será mejor que mate dos pájaros de un tiro" Se dio una vuelta y ordeno que sujetaran a los dos cautivos. Bruce trato de escapar de su agarre pero cada vez lo sujetaban más fuerte.

No se iba a rendir, si esta era una oportunidad de escapar ahora con la puerta de la celda abierta, la aprovecharía.

Por otro lado, Tony estaba quieto al lado de Striker y Víctor como un niño bueno esperando a que los adultos le dijeran que hacer observando a Bruce como si fuera un niño malcriado.

"Anthony, quisieras darle una clase de modales a tu nuevo amiguito" Le dijo Striker sin apartar su mirada de sus hombres tratando de mantener a Bruce bajo su agarre. Lo cual no hubiera funcionado si pudiera convertirse en Hulk.

Como se lo había ordenado el general, Tony se acercó a Bruce y sin si quiera dudarlo le dio una golpe en el estómago y una vez que estaba sofocado y a su merced, lo tomo por el cuello y lo mantuvo contra la pared. Fue tan rápido que el otro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta encontrarse cara a cara.

"No nos des más trabaja de lo necesario Banner. Aquí se hace lo que ellos digan, desobedécelos y estas en problemas me oíste" Le amenazo completamente en su modo asesino. Ahora el entendía por que le decían El Mercader de la Muerte. "Y cómo te había dicho… esperanza es solo una palabra." Lo soltó y pronto los mismos hombres de antes lo sujetaron y esta vez no se resistió e hizo lo que le dijeron que hiciera.

Estaba en shock.

Los mirada de Tony era muy diferente… demasiado diferente a lo que había visto hace rato y a la que estaba acostumbrada. Su mirada había sido la de un animal, aun más terrorífica que la de Víctor, un animal que había estado mucho tiempo atrapado en una jaula y que ahora era libre, experimentando todo por primera vez. Se veía como un depredador, como… como otro soldado de invierno antes de rescatarlo de las manos de Hydra.

Lo llevaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño laboratorio. Todo el tiempo había estado con la cabeza abajo que no se dio cuenta cuando Tony había seguido a Striker a otra parte.

"Doctor Seether, aquí está su hombre" A un costado suyo había una puerta y de ahí salió un hombre de no más de 1,20 de alto con una bata blanca y lentes.

"¡Ya era tiempo!" Exclamo el hombre al verlo. "¿Y dónde está el otro, pensé que también me traerían al Capitán América?"

"El General Striker decidió que apresuraría las cosas. Nos estamos moviendo de nuevo pero prometió que en cuanto llegáramos a la otra base le daría lo que usted había pedido" Explico jefe de los soldados que lo tenían sujetado.

"Esplendido, dile a tu jefe que esta vez quiero una sala de juegos más grande. No puedo trabajar en esta caja de zapatos." Se quejó Seether. "Oh y dile que también quiero a los otros dos para examinar su sangre, si quiere que le dé su arma suprema, tengo que analizar todos las posibles respuestas para llegar a mi ecuación perfecta"

"Si señor" Asintió el soldado. "¿Dónde lo dejamos?"

"Déjenlo en la silla y yo les llamare cuando haya terminado" Señalo el doctor una silla de su lado izquierdo en una esquina. Lo pusieron ahí y le amarraron los brazos y piernas.

Lo que sea que le hayan dado para impedir que el otro chico saliera a escena, era muy bueno.

"Me imagino que te estas preguntando por qué no te has convertido en el otro, Doctor Banner" Le dijo el doctor después de unos minutos de estar jugando en su laboratorio con varios frascos vacío y jeringas.

"Descuida es solo una droga inofensiva que me ayudó a crear Stark gracias a su investigación sobre tus experimentos, solo que él le agrego un toque más suyo y los efectos son más duraderos" El hombre se acercó a él con las jeringas y frascos, y los puso en una mesa de metal a lado suyo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" Hablo por primera vez y el científico no se detuvo de su trabajo. Puso una liga alrededor de su ante brazo y limpio con un algodón la parte más descubierta de su brazo donde se podía ver una vena.

Eso era malo, querían sacar una muestra de sangre suya y posiblemente crear otro Hulk con ella. Y como si el otro hombre leyera sus pensamientos le respondió.

"Descuida, no haremos eso aun. Le haremos unos cambios para que sea compatible con el suero OM03" En un movimiento rápido y con experiencia el científico le tres muestras de sangre y los puso en los frascos. Los guardo en una caja metálica en un congelador y luego camino a lo que sospechaba era su escritorio y apretó un botón.

"Ya pueden llevárselo"

* * *

 

"Como te has comportado muy bien recientemente, te dejare afuera de tu celda el tiempo que desees. Lo único que te pido es que seas discreto y, tu te vas encargar de vigilar este lugar, si ves algún traidor o algo… elimínalo." Le dijo Striker. "Si no lo haces y desperdicias esta oportunidad que te estoy dando para probarme que eres fiel a mi… ya sabes las consecuencias. Lo mismo va para tu nuevo amigo"

"Él no es mi amigo" Le respondió Tony distante.

"Bien, entonces puedes retirarte. Yo te llamare si te necesito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¿Quien ya lo encontró?! Déjenlo en los comentarios y díganme que piensan de este nuevo capitulo.
> 
> StarkSkywalker15


	26. Preparando el terreno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony planeaba escapar en cuanto descubriera una brecha en la seguridad del lugar pero con Bruce las cosas se complicaron... y con ciertos gemelos. Así que le pide ayuda a Wanda, pero tampoco sale como lo esperaba. 
> 
> Ahora con Wanda sabiendo que es lo que planeaba, ella se precipita y toma una decisión un poco apresurada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyuuu! ¡¿Como han estado?! ¡Dios! Tengo hambre... y son las dos de la mañana.
> 
> Como sea, aquí esta su nueva dosis de The Hacker así que espero que la disfruten.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel aqui mencionados me pertenece.

**Tony PDV**

Necesito salir de aquí lo más pronto, pero sería más fácil si no me hubieran convertido en su maldito títere y hacer que capturara al maldito de Bruce Banner (Que no es que me caiga mal, ese hombre está en mi lista de jamas meterse en su camino, especialmente con esa cosa grande y verde). Oh y ciertos gemelos que se han unido a Striker… por alguna razón aún desconocida.

De todos modos, directo al tema de escape—el cual vuelvo a recalcar que se ha complicado—, necesito fingir que me he resignado a estar aquí para que nadie sospeche nada aun; aunque la parte de no creer en los vengadores sigue siendo verdad. Sé que ellos jamas se esforzaron en buscar como dice Bruce, pero lo que si sé que es cierto es que lo están buscando y voy ayudarlo lo más que pueda.

Además, sé que lo que planean hacer conmigo de nuevo, y no voy a dejar que eso pase. Pero hasta que descubra un hueco en la seguridad, estoy atrapado aquí. Así que tengo tiempo— y a la vez no— para idear un plan de escape.

Es más fácil ahora que estoy casi a cargo de la seguridad, por su puesto, Víctor me está vigilando de nuevo. No está a la vista pero sé que ahí esta… suena un poco acosador ahora que lo pienso.

Pero quien soy yo para juzgar, Striker me puso casi el mismo trabajo siendo niñera de esos dos mocosos.

El hombre cree que van a traicionarlo y yo pienso lo mismo.

Tal vez me sean de gran ayuda para escapar. Los demás hombre de Striker me tienen miedo ahora que estoy al mando y por supuesto, he escuchado que a los Maximoff también.

Así que en una de las ocasiones en las que esa chica entro en mi mente le dije que causara problemas. Y tal como lo esperaba, fui enviado a darle su castigo, el único problema era que Víctor también había venido.

" _Lo siento por esto pero… tu sabes que no hay otra opción"_ Aun estaba dentro y entendió completamente la situación. Pero aun así no me gustó la idea de torturarla hasta dejarla casi inconsciente. Y es algo por lo que me odio a mí mismo porque de alguna manera me hacía sentir bien, me gustaba escuchar los gritos de mis víctimas y era… aterrador.

Cuando termine, mis manos estaban temblando pero no deje que Víctor se diera cuenta. Mostrar debilidad aquí era malo y para ellos significaba una próxima traición o baja… o que estaba dudando. Pero lo noto y el próximo que fue golpeado fui yo.

"Aun no estás listo muchacho, eres débil y blando" Me dijo mientras me sostenía contra la pared. "Y al general no le gusta ese tipo de comportamiento"

**Fin Tony PDV**

* * *

**Wanda PDV**

Tenía razón al pensar que Striker estaba usando a Tony Stark como un arma.

Por alguna razón lo han dejado fuera de donde lo tenían—donde no podía ni tocar su mente— y ahora podía entrar en su cabeza, saber la verdad del cómo estaba vivo, pero el mismo me lo impedía.

Entonces, sin siquiera intentarlo… estaba dentro.

" _Quiero hablar contigo, trata de llamar la atención"_ Me dijo en su mente. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito pero ¿Por qué?

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _Te veré mas tarde… ahí te explicare"_ Y de nuevo estaba afuera. Así que hice lo que me dijo cuándo Pietro estaba dormido. Él siempre ha sido sobreprotector conmigo desde que nuestros padres murieron y si estaba presente cuando los guardias me detuvieran… no podría reunirme con Stark.

Pero su plan no salió tan bien como él lo esperaba.

" _Lo siento por esto pero… tu sabes que no hay otra opción"_ Se disculpó antes de darme el primer golpe.

" _Puedes reusarte, no siempre pueden decirte que hacer"_ Otro golpe.

" _No puedo… el castigo es peor para mi"_

" _Puedes pelear… eres fuerte, somos más fuerte que ellos"_

" _Pero eso me regresaría a mi celda… y no podría escapar de nuevo"_ Los golpes se hicieron más fuerte y mi visión comenzó a ser borrosa, pero no me iba a rendir, tenía que demostrarle que no podían intimidarme. Pero mi cuerpo decía lo contrario.

" _Siempre hay una salida"_

" _No, aun no. Lo siento"_ Los golpes se detuvieron y caí al suelo. No estaba inconsciente aun así que vi cómo, sin alguna razón, Víctor comenzó a golpearlo de una manera grotesca.

Me quede quieta porque ahora comprendía por qué tenía que esperar. Aún tenía que convencerlos de que no iba a escapar pero algo noto ese tipo que se dio cuenta… y ahora era castigado por ello.

El tampoco cayo inconsciente, en cambio se quedó hecho una bola en el piso. Podía oír sus sollozos y ver como su cuerpo se estremecía con ellos.

"La próxima vez no seré tan piadoso contigo, así que ni vuelvas a dudar, pensar o alguna otra cosa que te venga a la mente sobre escapar. Porque como tú sabes… no seremos tan misericordiosos y te haremos lo mismo cuando trajimos a la puta de tu madre, me entendiste" Lo amenazo y Tony no hizo nada más que asentir ante la amenaza.

Después nos llevaron a cada uno— a mí al cuarto que compartía con mi hermano— de vuelta a donde nos tenían.

Cuando llegue, Pietro estaba despierto y tuve que detenerlo con mi telequinesis para que no lastimara a los guardias y recibiera un castigo peor que el mio. Cuando se fueron, lo libere.

"¿Estas bien?" Me pregunto mientras me recostaba en su cama.

"Es hora de irnos" Le dije. Sé que es un poco apresurado pero vi lo que planeaban hacer con Stark y el mismo lo sabía, y él estaba asustado. Mañana nos moverían a otro lugar y las cosas se complicarían. Así que teníamos que irnos lo antes posible.

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando todos estén dormidos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estamos del lado equivocado Pietro, así que tenemos que escapar y decirle a los vengadores sobre esto. Ellos sabrán que hacer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... ¿Que les pareció? Tengo una gran sorpresa planeada para esta historia y es algo grande... desde mi punto de vista pero luego lo veran. Solo tengo puedo decirles que no lo van a ver venir XD.
> 
> Me despido y buenas ¿noche? o debería decir buena madrugada?
> 
> :/
> 
> StarkSkywalker15


	27. Todo va de acuerdo al plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay… tenemos que movernos lentamente… mi cuerpo duele un poco aun por los golpes de Víctor pero he lidiado con peores. Bien, ahora que estoy parado y sin ningún problema, buscare la forma de salir. Pero primero lo primero—debí de considerar esto al pararme—, tengo que ir a la celda de Bruce a despertarlo para salir de aquí.
> 
> De seguro los Maximoff harán lo mismo. Solo espero que no sean lo suficientemente descuidados como para ser atrapado de nuevo.
> 
> A quien engaño, el que tiene que tener cuidado aquí soy yo, sobre todo si al salir de esa puerta esta Víctor. Pero… tengo una pequeña sorpresa que conseguí en el tiempo que me dejaron fuera de mi pequeña y 'adorada habitación cinco estrellas'.
> 
> "Banner" Susurre desde la rendija y como no recibí respuesta inmediata, entre. Lo que vi no era lo que me esperaba.
> 
> "Hey Tons" Si, el gran Bruce Banner estaba drogado hasta la medula y con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Para este momento no dudo que este viendo unicornios y esas cosas. No lo culpo, a veces tener esos viajes es genial… ¡Pero no en estos momentos! "Ven y acuesta te conmigo, y disfruta la vista" Me dijo señalando el techo.
> 
> ¡¿Qué es lo que le dieron y porque?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tal mis lectores, aquí esta su nuevo capitulo y y pronto nos aproximamos a su sorpresa. Y solo quiero darles una pista para todos aquellos que piensa lo peor... No, no voy a matar a Pietro. Yo también pienso que se le debería haber dado mas uso para las próximas películas. También a Strucker que es uno de los villanos de Capitán América, fue un desperdicio de personaje en la película y podían haberlo usado un poco mas, no matarlo enseguida.
> 
> Los invito tambien a visitar a mi primo en Watt Pad como OverHandTag2253, esta con una historia y quiero ayudarle a tener publico.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí me pertenece, le pertenecen a Marvel.

**Tony PDV**

Okay… tenemos que movernos lentamente… mi cuerpo duele un poco aun por los golpes de Víctor pero he lidiado con peores. Bien, ahora que estoy parado y sin ningún problema, buscare la forma de salir. Pero primero lo primero—debí de considerar esto al pararme—, tengo que ir a la celda de Bruce a despertarlo para salir de aquí.

De seguro los Maximoff harán lo mismo. Solo espero que no sean lo suficientemente descuidados como para ser atrapado de nuevo.

A quien engaño, el que tiene que tener cuidado aquí soy yo, sobre todo si al salir de esa puerta esta Víctor. Pero… tengo una pequeña sorpresa que conseguí en el tiempo que me dejaron fuera de mi pequeña y 'adorada habitación cinco estrellas'.

"Banner" Susurre desde la rendija y como no recibí respuesta inmediata, entre. Lo que vi no era lo que me esperaba.

"Hey Tons" Si, el gran Bruce Banner estaba drogado hasta la medula y con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Para este momento no dudo que este viendo unicornios y esas cosas. No lo culpo, a veces tener esos viajes es genial… ¡Pero no en estos momentos! "Ven y acuesta te conmigo, y disfruta la vista" Me dijo señalando el techo.

¡¿Qué es lo que le dieron y porque?!

"Hey, mira, ahí está Sr. Mitens"

"¿Quién es Sr. Mitens?" Sera mejor que no sepa, prefiero mil veces salir de aquí con un drogado que quedarme en este calabozo.

"¡Hey!"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Te amo… y también a esta almohada ¡Y a todo el mundo!" Grito con una sonrisa de idiota— espero que yo haberme comportado así cuando empieza a consumir—.

No me importa que pueda o no caminar. No creo que esté listo… mentalmente. Así que lo puse en mi espalda como un niño— wow, vaya que esta pesado, pensé que sería más liguero— y cuando camine hacia la puerta… esta se abrió.

Genial, todo se fue al carajo…

"¡¿Qué?!" Bueno, no totalmente al carajo. "¡¿Por qué tenemos que llevar a este idiota con nosotros?!"

Enfrente de mi estaban los Maximoff, lo cual quiere decir que las cosas serán más fáciles ahora. Pero creo que Flash no confía tanto en mí. ¡¿Qué es les hice?! Entiendo completamente que desconfían de alguien que trabaja para Striker pero en mi defensa no estaba consiente de nada, así que lo que les haya hecho a él y a su hermano NO ES MI CULPA.

"Porque él sabe cómo salir de aquí" Wanda— ¿ese era su nombre, verdad?— me volteo a ver y por supuesto que le dio una mirada confundida al hombre de los arcoíris y unicornios en mi espalda.

"Badadum" Fue lo único que dijo Banner y se quedó dormido en mi espalda.

"Está en la tierra feliz, no me preguntes porque" Salí de la celda con ellos detrás de mí.

"Desactivamos las cámaras" Bien, un problemas menos. Ahora solo hace falta golpear algunos guardias si se nos atraviesan por el camino.

"uhm… ¿Pietro, verdad?" Dije señalando al chico veloz. "Necesito que despejes el área hasta el segundo piso, por lo que se, estamos bajo tierra. No debe haber tanto soldado por ahí ya que varios ya han sido trasladados a la otra base, así que será fácil. Y sí no encontramos con una, encárgate de él, si no, Wanda lo hará"

* * *

 

" _¿Alguna novedad Buck?"_ Escucho a Steve preguntarle. Estaban en unas oficinas militares al sur de Manhattan, el único lugar donde podían encontrar al General Thaddeus Ross. No querían demasiada prensa, ni escándalo. Así que pensaron en enviar a Bucky como incognito en el edificio, a la vieja manera del soldado de invierno. Solo que sin la sangre y todo lo demás. El resto estaba esperando en una camioneta no muy lejos de ahí.

"No lo he localizado aun" Le respondió a su viejo amigo. Estaba siendo demasiado meticuloso con las cámaras de seguridad hasta ahora nadie lo ha detectado. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Estaba vestido como un recluta mientras buscaba en cada una de las oficinas en busca del hombre que podía guiarlos a uno de los suyo.

" _Apresúrate"_

Estaba solo a partir de ahora.

Pasaron 15 minutos sin encontrar al general cuando por fin una puerta le llamo la atención. Esta estaba entre abierta permitiéndole ver a los ocupantes de la oficina. Ross estaba hablando con alguien y dos soldados estaban al lado.

"Lo encontré" Susurro por el comunicador y se asomó por el pequeño espacio de la puerta.

"¿Cuándo tienen lo que les pedí? Lo quiero muerto lo más pronto posible. Ese hombre ha sido una amenaza desde hace tiempo" Dijo el general con tono serio pero molesto. Típico en los militares. Estaba teniendo una video-conferencia.

" _Nos estamos moviendo de nuevo, pero le aseguro general, que pronto le enviaremos en cuerpo…"_ Le contesto una voz. Era Striker.

"Perfecto—"

" _En cuanto terminemos con nuestros planes"_

"¿Cuáles planes?" Pregunto alarmado el hombre.

" _Recuerda ese viejo proyecto, bueno, hemos encontrado la forma de fusionar el suero OM03 con el experimento de Banner."_ Striker se oía presuntuoso de sus palabras. Y no le gustaba para nada. _"El Dr. Seether ya ha conseguido algunas muestras, ahora solo falta el resto del trabajo y probarlas con el chico"_

"Espero que con esto, nuestro trato siga en pie general. He hecho muchas cosas para ocultarlo de las autoridades desde la muerte de Stark"

" _Lo sé y no se preocupe, pronto le enviaremos en cadáver una vez que consigamos lo que queremos. Que tenga un buen dia general"_ Se despidieron y Ross cerró su computadora. Uno de los soldados desapareció de su visión y después regreso con una botella de vino y una sonrisa en su rostro. Todos estaban sonriendo.

"Bien, esto merece una celebración señores" Grito Ross alegre y el soldado comenzó a servir a cada uno en una copa.

Era ahora o nunca, era claro que este hombre sabia donde estaba su amigo y era aliado de Striker. Sin rechistar entro a la oficina y de inmediato los soldados lo atacaron, Ross saco un arma e intento dispararle pero uso a uno de sus atacantes como escudo y después se lo arrojo al general. Se acercó y lo tomo por el cuello de su uniforme.

"¿Dónde está Bruce Banner?"

"No hablare con un monstruo como tú" Reclamo Ross y Bucky lo estrello contra la pared. La cabeza del general reboto como pelota pero seguía consiente.

"Repito la pregunta ¿Dónde está Bruce Banner?" Le tomo 15 minuto para hacerlo hablar.

"No lo sé de acuerdo, el idiota de Striker jamas le dice sus ubicaciones a los demás a menos que quiera que estés ahí." Otro golpe en la pared. "Y si se los dijera, de todos modos se cambiaran de ubicación, siempre lo hacen.

"¡¿Pero dónde están?!" Se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

"En una selva, al sur de China, cerca de la frontera con Vietnam. Talvez si se apresuren logren alcanzarlo pero lo dudo, se mueve demasiado rápido y Hydra también lo protege" Cuando termino de hablar, Bucky le dio una última mirada y por fin lo golpeo con la pared y cayo consiente al suelo. Estaba en problemas pero fue por una buena causa.

"¿Alguno de ustedes sable hablar chino?" Pregunto por el comunicador.

" _¡¿Iremos a china?!"_ Escucho a Sam gritar confundido.

"Ahí es donde posiblemente encontremos ha Banner, pero tenemos que darnos prisa porque Striker se mueve rápido" Aclaro y salió lo más rápido que pudo del edificio. Y la verdad, tenían la peor seguridad del mundo.

Cuando salió fue corrió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y regresó lo más pronto posible a la torre. Se prepararon y en un parpadeo ya estaban en el aire, volando a rescatar su amigo y a Tony Stark.

* * *

 

**Tony PDV**

Hemos estado caminando por horas. Aun es de noche y casi no se puede ver en esta jungla pero lo bueno es que escapamos. Ahora lo único en lo que teníamos que preocuparnos era alejarnos lo más pronto posible de Striker y a decir por las constelaciones y varias otras cosas que he aprendido de geografía—entre otras cosas— sé que estamos cerca de la frontera de Vietnam. Un lugar donde a Striker jamas se le ocurriría buscarnos por todos los problemas internos que tienen en ese país, así que ahí es donde nos quedaremos.

El único problema aquí es que los dos detrás mío jamas han estado caminando por tanto tiempo. Son nuevos en esto, por lo que habrá demasiadas paradas. Pero no puedo darles ese lujo, tenemos que caminar ahora que es de noche y aun nadie se ha dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia, de dia talvez descansemos unos momentos pero tenemos que movernos.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Me pregunto Pietro.

"Vietnam"

"¿Cómo sabes dónde estamos?" Esa fue Wanda. Bruce se retorció un poco en mi espalda. Por cierto, nota para mí mismo. ¡Duele!

"Geografía… tuve que aprender. Es la forma en la que te mantienes vivo en lugares como este" ¡Dios! Banner pesa demasiado.

"Por cierto… tengo una pregunta" Genial, ahora van a preguntar cosas de las que no creo que quiera responder. Pero ya que estamos juntos en esto…

"Dispara"

"… ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? Me refiero a porque tu padre… tu sabes" Bueno… esa era una buena pregunta. "¿Y porque no te encontraron o porque permaneces oculto si puedes ser el hombre más rico del mundo?"

"No se explicarlo pero… si hubiera tenido la vida que debería haber tenido…" La mire de reojo. Podían aguantar un poco más y no faltaba mucho para que saliera el sol. "Posiblemente ahora tú y tu hermano estarían tratando de asesinarme por haber causado la muerte de tus padres"

Después de contestarle nos quedamos en silencio y caminamos hasta que el sol estaba sobre nosotros. Hasta ese momento nos permití descansar. Necesitaremos energía porque es muy probable que a estas horas, Striker ya nos esté buscando y demasiado furioso por que tomamos las muestras que le habían tomado a Bruce. Y posiblemente porque asesine al idiota de Seether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿De que país son? Yo creo que ya he mencionado que soy de México, mas específicamente de GDL. ¿Hay alguien mas que sea de GDL? Pongan en los comentarios de que país son y que tal este capitulo y por cierto ¿Que quieren que suceda en el próximo capitulo o que quieren ver en esta historia? Díganmelo sin pena y ya veremos el siguiente capitulo.
> 
> StarkSkywalker15


	28. Far From Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que agradecer PaolaStarkVitashDark de Watt Pad que me dio esta idea para este capitulo. También quiero avisarles que pronto llegaremos al final de esta historia y pronto sabrán de la sorpresa que les tengo preparada.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel aquí mencionados me pertenece.

Tenía mucha sed, su boca estaba demasiado seca, y su cabeza le dolía demasiado. Y hacia frió. Abrió sus ojos un poco y se levantó. Tal parece que su cuerpo también le dolía. Se sobo la cien para calmar un poco el dolor de cabeza, y levanto la mirada para ver donde estaba.

Era una vieja fábrica, y sospecha que también almacén a juzgar por todos os viejo televisores y radios. A un lado suyo estaban los gemelos, sentados alrededor de una fogata.

¿Dónde estaba? Y en primer lugar ¿Cómo escaparon?

Lo último que recordaba es que ese doctor lo mando de regreso a su celda y después se sentía tan feliz, incluso el otro tipo se sentía tan feliz y tranquilo. Bien, parece que lo que sea que le haya dado ese científico loco, era de la buena.

"Al fin despiertas, pensamos que habías muerto que estábamos a punto de tirarte a un rió" Bromeo el chico Maximoff, su hermana le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "Ow, estaba bromeando"

Los ignoro, una idea se le había aparecido en la cabeza. Podía enviar un mensaje a los vengadores y podía hacer construyendo algo útil con las partes de estos viejos televisores y radios, podía pedir un rescate. No era tan bueno en esas cosas pero valía la pena intentarlo en vez de no hacer nada.

Se levantó y comenzó a buscar entre los escombros, cosas que le sirvieran para su plan.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto Pietro.

"Algo para pedir ayuda" Le dijo mientras inspeccionaba las piezas de un viejo radio.

"No creo que sea buena idea" Dijo Wanda un poco insegura.

"¿Quieren regresar a casa?" Les pregunto Bruce mirando a los dos gemelos. Ellos asintieron.

"Entonces necesito que me ayuden" Los tres se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedaran aquí, así que tenía que conseguir las provisiones necesarias por si acaso. Habían conseguido refugio en una vieja fábrica que no estaba muy lejos del pueblo en el que estaba ahora. Los locales eran agricultores y era fácil conseguir comida.

Le había dicho a los Maximoff que se quedaran en 'casa', por si Bruce despertaba. Pero la verdadera razón es porque no tenían la experiencia suficiente para no llamar la atención. Eran simples civiles sin ningún entrenamiento militar o algo parecido, así que él era el único que podía salir. Y la verdad, los aldeanos no parecían mostrar gran interés en el extraño que estaba comprando en su mercado. No había mucho porque preocuparse, el lugar parecía estar aislado del resto del mundo. Así que estaban a salvo.

Compro un poco de arroz, verduras y carne, también un poco de leña y ropa y cobijas para el frio. Era invierno, y aunque no había nieve, hacia frio.

Cuando termino sus compras, se dio cuenta de que se había tardado demasiado y se estaba haciendo de noche. Tenía que regresar a casa si no quería perderse en la selva.

Entonces lo vio.

Striker apareció junto con varios autos.

¿Cómo es que lo encontraron tan rápido? Él se había asegurado de que no le hayan puesto ningún rastreador, ni a Bruce y a los demás.

Con cuidado, se escabullo entre las casas y regreso a la fábrica, corriendo. Ahí estaría seguro. Eso esperaba.

Cuando llego, encontró a los gemelos trabajando en algo junto con Bruce.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Les pregunto congelado y asustado. Bruce era un genio, no como el, y los viejos televisores y radios a su alrededor eran los materiales suficientes para construir un radio transmisor. Estaban planeando pedir ayuda, y era posible que Striker los encontrara así.

"Llamar por—" Dijo Bruce pero no termino como Tony agarra la pequeña radio que casi estaba terminada y la arrojo. "¡No, espera!" Tony pronto comenzó a destruir todo lo que había hecho. Los tres lo miraron confundidos.

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!" Grito Wanda cuando Tony se detuvo.

"¡Íbamos a llamar a los vengadores!" Grito Bruce molesto. Tony lo miro a ver con los ojos totalmente sin brillo.

"Ellos no te están buscando, ni si quiera les importas. Tu solo eres un monstruo para ellos, así que supéralo. Jamas te van encontrar" Las palabras salieron como veneno de su boca.

"Son mis amigos, jamas me harían algo como eso" Le replico Bruce. No estaba enojado con las palabras de Tony, si no que preocupado.

"¡Te odian Banner, acéptalo!" Le grito Tony colérico. "¡Sí en verdad no están buscando! ¡¿Crees que estaríamos aquí por nuestra cuenta?! ¡NO! Se olvidaron de ti Banner, como lo hicieron conmigo. Así que deja de intentar pedir ayuda" Aun molesto, y un poco al borde de un ataque de pánico, se alejó y salió de la fábrica. Cuando por fin estaba lejos de su rango de visión y oído, se dejó caer al suelo, recargándose en uno de los árboles.

Estaba asustado y en momentos como este era cuando extrañaba más a su madre. Extrañaba a Natasha. Necesitaba que le dijeran que todo iba estar bien, que estaba a salvo y que nadie le volvería a hacer daño.

Pero no había nadie y se sentía demasiado vulnerable.

Acercando sus rodillas hasta su pecho y escondiendo su rostro en ellas, permitió que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Tenía todo el derecho hacerlo. Nadie más podía comprender lo que había tenido que sufrir toda su vida, y prefirió que siguiera así. Era un monstruo después de todo y nadie debía tener compasión por el.

* * *

"¿Qué rayos le pasa?" Pregunto Pietro cuando Tony se fue. Los tres estaban confundidos y un poco, consternados.

"Está asustado" Dijo Bruce mirando a la dirección hacia donde había desaparecido el genio.

"¿Por qué estaría asustado? Nadie nos ha encontrado aún" Dijo Wanda.

"No lo sé, pero por eso tenemos que pedir ayuda. Tal vez, cuando nos rescaten las cosas mejoren para él" Dijo Bruce algo triste. Las palabras que había dicho… la desesperación y el dolor que vio en su rostro. Todo lo que dijo no se lo decía a él, se lo decía a sí mismo. Ese chico había pasado por mucho como para pensar de esa forma.

Sin más que decir, los tres comenzaron a construir una nueva radio.


	29. Breaking and Entering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí esta otro capitulo mas para la posteridad. Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada y es que, por mas que quería, no me llegaba la inspiración o las energías pues me enferme y me sentia como si me estuviera muriendo. Ademas mi mama me llevo como casi una semana después de estar enferma al doctor y lo ultimo que me faltaba... me mandaron inyecciones y las ODIO.
> 
> Pero eso no es de gran importancia, el punto es que aqui esta su nuevo capitulo mis queridos hijos e hijas.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aqui me pertenece, son de Marvel.

Algunas veces lo llaman paranoico, y puede que estén en lo cierto pero su paranoia lo ha mantenido con vida en múltiples ocasiones. Así que para él no era paranoia, era instinto de supervivencia. Intenten pasar gran parte de tu infancia y adolescencia huyendo de científicos desquiciados, y luego ocultarse de varias organizaciones policiacas al inicio de tu adultez, talvez entiendan mejor su paranoia. Pero sabía que había sido un poco duro con ellos al destruir su radio, pero estaba asustado y las personas hacían y decían cosas estúpidas cuando lo estaban.  De todos modos, se sentía mal por ello, así que cuando se quedaron dormido y el término de hacer su berrinche… le ayudo un poco.

Bueno, talvez los ayudo mucho porque ahora tenía una señal clara de los vengadores.

“¡¡Hey, Bruce!!” Le grito al doctor que estaba acurrucado en una bola a unos metros de él. Hizo una pequeña esfera de metal con su mano y se la lanzo para despertarlo. El científico gruño. “¡¡Vamos Banner, despierta amigo!!” Volvió hacer otra canica de metal y se la lanzo, lo hizo hasta que obtuvo su resultado esperado. Agradecía mucho que no haya sido Hulk, de otra forma hubiera sido peor que lidia con Striker.

“¿Qué sucede?” Dijo Bruce abriendo los ojos y con una cara de borrego mañanero. Tony le dio una sonrisa y levanto la radio en sus brazos para que la viera el hombre.

“Tu hiciste… ¿Cuándo?” Bruce parecía más confundido que sorprendido, y era de esperarse después de lo de anoche.

“Escucha…” Suspiro Tony con la sonrisa ahora remplazada con una expresión arrepentida. “Sé que no debí hacer lo de anoche pero, tu sabes, estaba asustado anoche. Así que decidí recompensárselos haciendo esto.” Sacudió la radio en sus manos. “Y perdón por lo que te dije sobre tus amigos, es solo que… de alguna forma estaba celoso y resentido contigo”

“Gracias” Le dijo Bruce dándole una sonrisa completamente sincera al genio. Y él se sentido… algo extraño. Jamas había recibido una sonrisa así o gesto parecido. Era algo nuevo y le gustaba. Pero esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa también le trajo recuerdos que pensó que hace mucho había olvidado. El recuerdo de cuando todo era normal, tenía una cama, una madre… y un mayordomo que consideraba como su padre. Esa sonrisa era la que veía en estos momentos. Jarvis siempre se la daba cada que hacia algo bien, o cuando estaba triste porque su padre le gritaba y él le decía que todo estaría bien.

Extrañaba demasiados aquellos días.

Desvió su mirada de Bruce y se puso de nuevo su máscara de indiferencia.

“Como quieras” No espero a que el hombre le dijera algo mas o para ver si había notado su cambio de actitud, solo quería estar solo unos momentos, como siempre. Porque ahora que lo piensa, siempre ha estado por su cuenta desde niño y no hubo ni había nadie con quien compartir su dolor. Nadie se ha preocupado en querer saber porque era en la forma que era.

“¿Por qué haces eso?” Dijo una voz femenina detrás suyo, Wanda.

“¿Hacer que?” Le contesto en tono de burla pero no la engaño, podía ver en su rostro que no podía creerse su acto.

“Esconder siempre lo mejor de ti hacia las personas” Tony bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio. No quería responderle. “¿Sabes? Antes te odiaba, cuando descubrí que eras el hijo de Howard Stark… te odie aún más, pero era un odio sin razón, tu no había hecho nada. Solo eres una víctima más como nosotros y ambos aprendimos de forma diferente que muchas veces solo cuentas contigo mismo; sin embargo yo tuve un hermano, y aprendí que las personas a tu alrededor siempre están para ayudarte. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarlas, tienes que dejar de ocultarte detrás de tu miedo y dolor”

“Suena fácil, pero es difícil cuando llevo toda mi vida viendo lo contrario” Le dio una sonrisa triste.

De repente, de lo profundo de la selva, escucharon a una persona aplaudiendo. Ambos giraron de inmediato en dirección al sonido y de los arboles apareció Striker, y después sus hombres.

“Vaya que palabras tan conmovedoras Wanda” Se burló Striker con una sonrisa de tiburón en su rostro. Sin si quiera dudarlo, Tony tomo a la chica de la mano y salió corriendo al interior de la fábrica para buscar a los demás y huir, pero cuando entro, vio la mismas escena.

Aunque Pietro podía deshacerse fácilmente de los soldados, no quería arriesgar la vida de su hermana. Y mientras tanto, Bruce estaba intentando no provocar nada que lo convirtiera en Hulk.

Entonces, el aire comenzó a hacer falta en los pulmones del genio, su agarre en la mano de Wanda se hizo más fuerte y sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse frágiles. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento caería al suelo y se lo llevarían. Lo cual paso pero en cuanto los hombres de Striker se le acercaron, Wanda creo un campo protector a su alrededor.

“Di les a tus hombres que se alejen, no voy a permitir que te lo lleves” Dijo Wanda completamente decidida, Tony seguía en el piso, completamente aterrado como para moverse y decir algo.

“Ya escucharon idiotas, no dejaremos que se lo lleven. Además, si no se van de aquí ahora mismo, lo vengadores se encargaran de ustedes” Se le unió Prieto a su hermana. Luego compartió una mirada con el doctor y ambos asintieron. “O si no, el Hulk lo hará”

“¿Creen que me dan miedo?” Dijo Striker, ni siquiera parecía amenazado. “Ustedes no son más que un par de monstruos, un adefesio de la naturaleza. Y esa, precisamente, es la razón por la que me van a dejar tomar a Anthony”

“El único monstruo aquí eres tu Striker” De la nada, otra voz femenina que no era la de Wanda, se escuchó y un arma fue colocada detrás de su cabeza, seguido de la aparición de los Vengadores.

Pronto, los soldados se vieron obligados apuntar a ellos y viceversa.

“Wow, creí que sería más tarda” Murmuro Pietro en voz alta al ver la escena.

Bucky estaba detrás de Striker, la mejor opción por si se aparecía Víctor, que era muy probable. Por eso la Viuda seguía escondida por si acaso. Clint estaba en la parte más alta del interior de la fábrica y Steve se colocó entre en escudo protector de Wanda y los hombres de Striker, creando una línea divisora entre los dos bandos.

“Ríndase general, esta es una batalla que no ganara” Dijo Steve, Striker le dio una sonrisa más.

Todo el mundo se quedó quieto esperando una reacción del otro. Entonces el general dio un gran suspiro y miro a los héroes como un depredador.

“Yo no quería llegar a esto, es más, creo que debería de haberlo hecho desde el principio pero…” El hombre dirigió su atención completa hacia Tony, y lentamente, saco un dispositivo de la manga de su brazo. Era un pequeño ovalo con un botón azul parpadeante en el centro. Siendo el villano malvado que es, dejo que pasaran unos minutos de drama hasta que lo oprimió y el infierno se desato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarkSkywalker15


	30. End of the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Quien ya vio Civil War levante la mano! Yo la fui a ver la noche de Pre-estreno aquí en México en 4D. Se tardaron como media hora después en proyectarla de la hora que debía de ser, y todavía duraba 2hrs con 15 mins, y al día siguiente tenia que ir a la escuela aunque no fui. y les juro que morí por completo. Pude ver una nueva faceta de Tony que muchos de nosotros exploramos en los fic pero que jamas tuvimos la oportunidad de verla en pantalla. Sus escenas son fuertes emocionalmente, en especial las de el fina que les juro que les romperá el corazón a quienes no la hayan vista aun.
> 
> Y Spiderman, bueno, lo único que puedo decir es que en definitiva es la mejor versión que he visto y me gusto mucho la química que tuvo Robert con Tom Holland en la pantalla y con el resto del equipo. También adore las escenas de Bucky y Sam... ¡No, creo que fueron todas las escenas de cada personaje!
> 
> Pero lo que mas me gusto es como te hacen sentir con cada equipo, pero con el Team Iron Man te da muchas razones emocionales, entre otra para estar del lado de Tony. De hecho ya la vi una segunda vez y estoy planeando una tercer.
> 
> Y la verdad, estoy planeando un fic basado en las escenas del final que la verdad me parecieron algo crueles y ahi es donde te rompen por completo el kokoro (corazón) al ver la carita de Tony.
> 
> Bueno, en fin, lamento subir el nuevo capitulo hasta ahora pero la escuela me tiene hasta el cuello. Y malas noticias, ya llegamos al fin de esta historia en uno o dos capítulos mas. Pero la buena noticia es que... ¡Habra secuela! posiblemente pero estoy segura que haré una.
> 
> Ahí esta la sorpresa que les tenia CX
> 
> En fin, disfruten su lectura y ¡Vayan a ver Civil War! Y recomiendo que vean la trilogia de Iron Man, Captain America: Winter Soldier, Avengers: AGe of Ultron y Ant Man para entender muchas cosas de la pelicula. Y recordar una fecha super importante que muestran tanto en Iron Man 1 como en Winter Soldier porque eso les ayudara a comprender desde el inicio lo que va a pasar cuando cierto personaje vea la fecha.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aqui me pertenecen.

**Lleven pañuelos por que esta parte la verdad, esta fuerte.**

** **

 

* * *

 

Alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de un disparo por arriba de su cabeza y esperaba ser el objetivo pero no. Todos se quedaron confundidos, también habían escuchado el dispara. Lo siguiente que paso fueron unos gemidos de dolor, así como alguien cayendo al suelo. Voltearon atrás de ellos y lo que vieron no fue muy alentador.

"Oh no" Le habían dado a Bruce Banner, la persona que menos quieres provocar, no estaba sangrando pero había un dardo en su cuello que le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Como lo había hecho anteriormente con él, estaba bajo el control total de Striker… el Hulk estaba completamente bajo sus órdenes.

Él era el único que había experimentado esa cosa y alguien tenía que calmar al doctor antes de que Striker se saliera con la suya. Sin perder tiempo, Tony se acercó a Bruce y se arrodillo junto a él en el piso. "Banner, Bruce, escúchame toma respiraciones profundas y trata de luchar. No-no sé qué este pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos pero no dejes que el otro tipo te diga que hacer, no lo escuches" Pero estaba fallando miserable mente, la piel de Bruce se empezaba teñir de verde y sus músculos se estaban expandiendo como un inflable.

"Tony, aléjate de él" Le advirtio Steve pero no iba a dejar solo a Banner, no cuando sabía lo que se sentía estar en la misma situación.

"Vete" Gruño Bruce.

"No, Bruce solo escúchame, estás haciendo lo que quiere que hagas, le estas dando la ventaja que quiere—"

"No te va a escuchar Anthony, él es como tú, un monstruo que solo sigue sus instintos primitivos… una máquina de matar" Dijo Striker arrogante y con una sonrisa que le daban ganas de romperle sus dientes.

"¡No, él no es como yo!" Su grito fue opacado de inmediato por el de Hulk. Todos se quedaron quietos, no querían atraer la atención y convertirse en el saco de boxeo del Hulk.

"Es vano…" Susurro el general. "Yo tengo el control sobre el… acábalos" Ordeno y Hulk rugió a todo pulmón. Por supuesto, debió de haberle hecho caso al consejo de Steve y de Bruce al borde de perder el control, pero no lo hizo y fue la primera víctima. El monstruo verde lanzo su gran mano contra su cuerpo y salió volado como mosca. Jamas hubiera imaginado que tuviera ese tipo de fuerza, más de la que imaginaba. Por suerte, la pared contrala que se estrello era de metal y freno un poco el impacto pero aun así el golpe lo dejo sin aire.

"Nota mental: Jamas estés cerca de ese hombre cuando este enojado" Se dijo así mismo. Levanto la cabeza para ver como los demás vengadores trataban de, luchar contra el Hulk pero los únicos en poder hacerle frente eran Thor, Steve y Bucky, los demás… bueno, se estaban esforzando.

"Tu vienes con nosotros" Víctor apareció detrás de él y le tapó la boca, pero esta vez no dejo que su miedo lo venciera. Esta vez se enfrentaría a los hombres que más temía en el mundo porque no podía pasarse el resto de su vida de esa manera, siempre corriendo y escondiéndose, fingir ser alguien más. Después de todo, ellos mismos fueron los que le enseñaron a como pelear y era lo único en lo que estaba agradecido con ellos y Howard.

En un movimiento rápido, golpeo el estómago de Víctor con su codo y después lo lanzo al piso frente a él. Ya no sería Anthony Edward Stark o Blake Montiel con el que pelearía, sino con el Mercader de la Muerte. El asesino caza recompensas que no le tenía miedo a nada.

"Te estás haciendo viejo Vic, pero esta vez no iré con ustedes."

* * *

 "¡Banner, tienes que tranquilizarte!" Grito Thor tratando de sostenerse lo más fuerte del cuello de Hulk. Todos hacían sus esfuerzos por calmarlo pero el parecía enojarse cada vez más. Como si fuera una mosca, el monstruo verde agarro a Thor por su capa y lo lanzo como si nada.

"Ehm… ustedes encárguense de él, yo estoy muy a gusto aquí protegiendo mi pequeño cuerpecito" Exclamo Barton cuando Thor se estrelló a unos cuantos metros al lado de él.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Clint, ninguno de nosotros a menos que seamos un dios o un supe soldado, podemos enfrentar a Banner" Le siguió Natasha.

"Tengo una idea. Tu" Señalo Steve a la mujer Maximoff. "¿Puedes lanzarme con tus poderes mágicos y esas cosas?" Wanda asintió, estaba escondida detrás de unos escombros junto a su hermano y parecía algo asustada. Los demás parecieron optar por la misma táctica que ellos.

"Es arriesgado Cap" Le dijo Sam por el comunicador, sus alas mecánicas le dieron la ventaja del ataque aéreo pero sus ataques no le hacían nada al Hulk.

"Pero es mejor que no hacer nada al respecto. Wanda ¿estas lista?" Steve se posiciono con su escudo al frente de él y trato de hacerse lo más pequeño posible flexionando sus rodillas. Wanda comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus manos y de repente el cuerpo de Steve comenzó a cubrirse de un aura roja. (Sí, exacto, vi el nuevo clip del Capitán América y me gustaron mucho las nuevas habilidades de Wanda y pensé que talvez podría usarlas aquí)

"Esto va a doler" Se dijo a si mismo Cap. Entonces comenzó a correr y Wanda lo impulso lo más fuerte que pudo. Hulk al darse cuenta de Steve lanzo un grito se furia pero no reacciono a tiempo y fue golpeado como si el escudo del Capitán fuera el martillo de Thor, o talvez un poco más fuerte. Al contrario, Steve al momento de golpear a Hulk con su escudo salió volando en la dirección contraria cayendo su espalda y perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones.

"Recuérdenme no hacer esto de nuevo" Balbuceo sofocado en soldado.

"Cap, parece que lo hiciste enfadar más" Canturreo Natasha.

"Efectivamente, Banner parece no haberle gustado lo que hiciste capitán" Dijo Thor ya recuperado de su golpe. "Pero parece que ahora tienes toda su atención"

"¿Qué?" Steve apenas se estaba levantando cuando vio como las palabras de Thor eran ciertas y el otro tipo corría hacia él. "¡Oh mierda, oh mierda!" Grito a todo pulmón y se quitó del camino pero como dijo el dios, ahora tenía toda su atención.

"¡Lenguaje!" Gritaron todos al unísono como un coro bien ensayado.

"Cielos, eso fue tan hermoso" Dijo Clint fingiendo llorar de orgullo.

"¡Porque no mejor dejan de imitarme y me ayudan!" Grito Steve agitado y de vez en cuando esquivando los puños de un monstruo verde.

"¡Nah! Estoy seguro que puedes manejarlo tú solo" Dijo Bucky y Steve le dio una mirada.

"¡Muy bien, la próxima vez que capturen a Banner no piensen en llamarme!" Se quejó Clint que ahora había optado por subir al segundo piso de la vieja fábrica. Estaba muy alto y fuera del alcanza del Hulk y comenzó a lanzar flechas para distraerlo del Cap. "¡Y un simple gracias no estaría mal!"

Tomando el ejemplo de su compañero, Thor lanzo su martillo y lo golpeo en el pecho pero no cayó al piso.

"Tengo una idea, todos los que puedan, lancen cosas pesadas a Hulk, en algún momento tiene que caer" Les dijo Steve.

Desde lo alto, Sam tomo a Bucky y lo lanzo contra Hulk golpeándolo con su brazo metálico. Luego fue seguido por el martillo de Thor y las flechas explosivas de Clint. Wanda continuaba lanzando a Steve con su poderes y Pietro los movía cuando no podían quitarse rápido del rango del monstruo verde. Estaban en completa sincronía, cada golpe y cada movimiento parecía estar ensayado.

"Chico Maximoff, necesito que le hagas perder el equilibrio" Ordeno Steve. "Natasha, Clint pongan algo detrás de el para que caiga al suelo" Todos continuaron atacando como les dijo el soldado. Y poco a poco lo fueron acercando a la trampa.

"Sam, Wanda, a mi señal, los dos al mismo tiempo" Sam tomo a Bucky como antes y Wanda hizo lo mismo con Steve y los lanzaron como proyectiles hacia Hulk que estaba desorientado. Le dieron en el pecho y Hulk tropezó con los escombros de un viejo carro. "¡Thor, ahora!" Y para terminar, el dios del trueno coloco su martillo encima de él.

* * *

 "¡Agh!" Grito Víctor de dolor y por primera vez parecía estar perdiendo. Tony tenía su brazo izquierdo sujetado detrás de la espalda y lo estiraba cada vez más que si ambos fueran humanos normales, el brazo del hombre mayor ya estaría roto. Los dos parecían estar con dolor físico y exhaustos. Tony tenía un ojo morado y la cara llena de sangre de los golpes que había recibido y Víctor estaba en las mismas condiciones.

En un intento por romperlo, Tony le dio un golpe en el codo pero no pasó nada. Víctor aprovecho esa oportunidad y aventó al genio delante de él.

"¡Te criamos, te dimos un hogar, y así es como nos pagas muchacho!" Víctor se puso encima de Tony y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro sin piedad.

"¡Ese jamas fue mi hogar, ustedes me lo quitaron!" Grito tratando de detener los golpes del hombre. Lo logró por unos segundos, pero rápido Víctor lo estrello contra un árbol y lo golpe en el estómago y donde más pudiera.

Pero no podía dejar que este maldito lo llevara de nuevo a Striker.

Así que reunió todo el metal que podía sentir a su alrededor con el suero y en un golpe de adrenalina comenzó a crear una armadura metálica alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¡Arg!" Golpeo a Víctor como nunca antes lo había hecho.

A veces era el quien parecía tener la ventaja, luego era Víctor, y de nuevo el. Ambos tenían el rostro bañado en su propia sangre aunque le rostro de Tony no era visible. Pero tampoco Víctor se rediría y podía ver muy bien el punto débil del genio.

Así que en una de las rondas de golpes, aventó de nuevo a Tony contra un tronco de bambú muy grande y lo sostuvo por el cuello con su brazo derecho mientras que con el otro comenzó a arrancar el reactor arc que quedó al descubierto de la armadura.

Tony entro en pánico y comenzó a tratar de quitarse de encima al hombre pero cada vez más podía sentir como el reactor era extraído de su pecho, y el dolor de la metralla acercándose a su corazón era más notable.

No sabe cómo fue que lo logro pero hizo que Víctor perdiera un brazo y retrocediera aturdido. Sin perder la oportunidad, lanzo varias cuchillas hacia el clavándolas en su cuerpo hasta atravesarlo y se encajaron en la tierra. El otro hombre intento zafarse pero cada vez las cuchillas se clavaban más en su cuerpo.

"He esperado toda mi vida para esto, tu, Striker, Howard… todos ustedes merecen pudrirse en el infierno" Murmuro Tony furioso.

"Tú sabes que no puedo morir muchacho, soy como tú, un monstruo que no tiene espacio en este mundo"

"Tendré que vivir con ello. Y te equivocas, alguien, hace mucho tiempo me dijo como asesinarte" Ante eso Víctor abrió los ojos como platos. "Y voy a seguir su consejo al pie de la letra" Con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos, simulando cortar el aire, Tony hizo que un pedazo de metal decapitara a Víctor.

Después de ver como comenzó a correr la sangre por la tierra, la armadura de su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer y la adrenalina fue dejando su sistema. Se sentía demasiado cansado, sin nada de energía y al borde de perder la conciencia. Pero no podía darse el lujo de dejar a Striker libre, si lo hacía, él no lo dejaría en paz y posiblemente haría lo posible para conseguir replicar lo que hizo con él. Y nadie debía pasar por algo como así.

Dio unos pasos al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Víctor y justo cuando creía que lograría llegar a donde se escondía el canalla de Striker, sus piernas se dieron por vencidas pero alguien lo detuvo antes de caer al suelo.

"No trates de forzar a tu cuerpo" Dijo una voz femenina que reconoció al instante. Levanto su mirada y se encontró con Natasha, su rostro estaba un poco sucio pero aun así le parecía lo más hermoso que había visto. "Y no te preocupes sobre Striker, nosotros ya no encargamos de el"

"Pero…"

"No, no pienses en ello ahora. Eso déjalo a nosotros"

"Estoy cansado… cansado de todo esto…" Balbuceo, sus ojos se estaban cerrando y su cerebro le decía que se dejara envolver por el manto de la inconciencia. "Solo quiero que todo esto termine Nat… quiero, quiero ir casa"

"Y lo harás" Natasha le dio una última sonrisa y el genio callo inconsciente en sus brazos. Minutos después aparecieron Steve y Bucky con el resto del equipo detrás de ellos, Bucky se ofreció como voluntario para llevarlo al Quinjet ya que Thor llevaba al Dr. Banner.

"Hah, como desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, haber estado ahí para evitar que Howard—" Comenzó a quejarse Steve, su voz llena de culpa.

"Las cosas pasan por algo Cap, nadie puede asegurarnos que hubiera pasado si Howard no hubiera hecho lo que hizo. Así que no tienes que culparte por lo que le paso al chico, nadie aquí tiene la culpa" Lo consoló Natasha.

"Bueno, al menos prefiero que este de nuestro lado y no con Hydra, si no las cosas serían más difícil de lo que son"

"¿Qué crees que pase después de esto? Me refiero a que aún sigue siendo un criminal, y Stark Industries le pertenece a él por derecho ¿Cómo crees que lo tome el resto del mundo" Steve se quedó algo pensativo con la pregunta, la asesina tenía razón ¿Qué pasaría después de esto? La vida de Tony cambiaría por completo si decidía dejar atrás su vida como un criminal, y hacerse cargo de una compañía multimillonaria de un dia para otro no era fácil de digerir.

Pero ahora, lo único que importaba era que todos se recuperaran. Y han sido unos largos meses en donde paso de todo.

"No lo se… pero si es necesario, si el gobierno o SHIELD decide encerrarlo o algo peor… Los vengadores los protegeremos esta vez… eso hacemos nosotros, nos protegemos unos a otros y ahora somos una familia. Y cualquier desgraciado que se meta con ella se la vera conmigo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejenme sus comentarios y si alguno de ustedes ya vio la pelicula, no dejen en los comentarios un spoiler porfavor para los que no la hayan visto. Y los que puedan vayan a verla cuantas veces puedan mientras esta en cartelera.
> 
> StarkSkywalker15


	31. Una Decision Silenciosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiene dos opciones muy difíciles de tomar. Con una estaría pagando por las cosas que le obligaron hacer sobre su voluntad y otra le permitia exponer su pasado al resto del mundo y empezar una vida que debía ser suya por derecho desde un inicio... solo que lo que... las memorias serian difíciles de olvidar. Y para el, hay una tercera opción, pero Natas ha y el resto de su nueva familia no merece ver como elige esa tercera.
> 
> Así que sin decir nada, elige la correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yay! Ultimo capitulo y final de esta historia, la primera que he terminado a casi dos años de haberla empezado. Quiero agradecer a todos esos lectores quien la han seguido desde su inicio hasta la fecha y también me disculpo por las veces en las que actualizaba después de mucho tiempo. Pero aquí esta el resultado. Cuando la empece jamas imagine tener una historia como esta y con 31 capítulos en su existencia, ademas tenia temor de que no fuera bien recibida porque historias como estas hay pocas en su tipo en español.
> 
> En fin, el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel esta en completa expansión por lo que eso nos da a nosotros los fans mas material para nuestro fics así que no descaten aun la opción de que haya una secuela de esta historia.
> 
> Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que disfruten su lectura.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Marvel y sus asociados.

Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y lo único que pasaba en su mente en estos momentos era dormir durante días, quizás meses, y jamás salir de la cama.

¿Cama? Espera ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recuerda era matar a Víctor, luego el mundo se volvió borroso y una voz le hablo hasta que llegó la oscuridad.

"¿Blake?" Escucho una niña decir su nombre y sabía muy bien quién era esa personita.

"Blake abre los ojos, sé que estás despierto" Protestó Sarah y Tony fingió seguir dormido pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro seguido de una pequeña risita.

"¡Ya deja de fingir y abre tus ojos, Blake!" Grito Sarah saltando sobre el como un canguro pero Tony siguió con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, deeeespiiieeeeertaaaa!" Gritaba y saltaba, así fue durante casi dos minutos hasta que Tony, decidido a asustarla, despertó de golpe gruñendo como un león y la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte de eso. Sarah gritó de sorpresa y comenzó a reírse, pero comenzó a protestar en cuanto su hermano mayor comenzó un ataque de cosquillas.

"¡Arg, has despertado a la bestia y ahora pagaras el precio, arg!" Bromeó Tony reteniendo a Sarah contra la cama y haciéndole cosquillas.

Se estaban divirtiendo demasiado que no notaron que alguien entró al cuarto. Era Natasha pero no dijo nada, no quería terminar el momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía que Tony parecía más tranquilo y por primera vez lo veía sonreír casi como un niño.

Le tomo a Sarah cinco minutos darse cuenta de la presencia de su heroína.

"¡Nat, Blake se despertó!" Grito a todo pulmón con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tenía que, no me dejabas dormir en paz" Agregó Tony, y Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Casi un año de estar persiguiendo a Striker, y en todo ese tiempo Tony no podía descansar siendo cazado por su pasado más veces que cualquiera de ellos. Él estaba tranquilo antes de esto de cierta forma, pero Hydra y ese bastardo de Striker causaron que esa estabilidad que de alguna forma había conseguido, se fuera a la basura. Y aunque no lo demostrará, estaba más vulnerable que nunca, y con lo poco que lo llego a conocer sabía que nada de eso le gustaba. Por esa razón había construido sus muros, y con todo el lío este se había vuelto más gruesos y altos del triple de su tamaño.

Pero ahora que todo había acabado por fin, lo veía más relajado, aunque aún no sabían hasta qué grado todo esto le había afectado.

Estaba segura que habría pesadillas y muchas otras cosas detestables del Estrés Post Traumático, que no había duda que empeoraría a partir de ahora.

"Llevas dormido durante casi una semana, creo que ya era hora de que despertaras" Se burlo Natasha y se sentó en el pequeño sofá que estaba al lado de la cama. Tony hizo una mueca que mostraba su completa sorpresa y confusión.

"Yo sentí que fue menos" Pensó en voz alta. Sarah se rió un poco por su comentario.

"Sarah, querida, tú madre te estaba buscando" Le dijo la asesina y pudo ver como de inmediato el humor de Tony cambio en su rostro. Sus muros se habían levantado de nuevo. Él sabía muy bien que tarde p temprano alguien llegaría hablar con él sobre lo que pasó, solo que estaba algo agradecido que Natasha haya sido esa persona en vez de su madre o uno de los otros vengadores.

Sarah le dio ún gracias y salió corriendo en busca de su madre, no sin antes darle un abrazo y decirle a su hermano mayor lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo de vuelta.

Ninguno de los dos hablo durante un rato hasta que Tony rompió el silencio.

"Así que ¿todo regresará a la normalidad? O al menos para ellos" Dijo refiriéndose a Dito, Rebeca y Sarah.

"No, tú sabes muy bien que nada volverá hacer como antes" Le respondió con voz suave. Tony dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer de golpe en la cama.

"Estoy demasiado sobrio para hablar de esto" Dijo, el cansancio y frustración eran notables en su voz.

"Fury te está dando dos opciones: Puedes ir a la cárcel con una sentencia de 60 años o menos por buena conducta; o tomas posición de la empresa que te pertenece por derecho y le damos una versión blanca a la prensa para explicar todo omitiendo la parte de Howard Stark y Striker" Le propuso, y sabía muy bien que ambas tenían sus pros y contras haciendo difícil tomar una decisión inmediata. "Tú decides ¿Cárcel o reclamar lo que es tuyo?"

"Y la tercera opción"

"No hay una tercera, si lo hubiera, de todos modos tendrías que rendirle cuentas a alguien sobre lo que pasó" Tony volvió suspirar sin volver a hablar, solo se quedó pensativo.

"Hay una..." Comentó de la nada. "... Pero no me atrevo a hacerlo o alguien más me detendrá antes de que lo logre" Sabía muy a qué opción se refería, esa era la pista que necesitaba para saber qué tanto le había afectado la situación.

"Y tienes a Sarah, tu familia... Y ahora a los vengadores de tu lado. Además, hicimos de todo para traerte de vuelta para que termines muerto solo porque es la salida más fácil, siento que nuestro esfuerzo no serviría de nada" No lo dijo en broma, realmente habían movido mar y tierra para buscarlo.

Tony solo de dio una sonrisa melancólica.

"Vuelvo a repetir, estoy demasiado sobrio para esto"

"Entonces dejaré que descanse para que puedas pensarlo mejor" Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se cerró antes de que llegara a ella.

"No te vayas, no voy a dejarte a hacerlo" Murmuró Tony con su brazo extendido, explicando por qué la puerta se había cerrado casi en sus narices.

"Me quedaré, solo si cuando despertemos sales de aquí y convives con los demás sin ocultarte aquí" Le condicionó. Le tomó un poco pensarlo pero accedió.

Ambos se acurrucaron en la cama, Tony la tenía en vuelta en sus brazos como si fuera un salvavidas y Nat hundió su frente en su cuello. Por primera vez escucho el pequeño zumbido que emitía el reactor Arc, casi inaudible pero ahí estaba, era como una canción de cuna que los fue arrullando poco a poco hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos sin soltarse el uno del otro.

Se olvidaron de todo, de su pasado, de su presente y de lo que tuviera que venir en el futuro. Solo eran Natasha y Tony, dos personas a las que el mundo no les ha hecho la vida fácil, un par de almas rotas, pero ahora habían encontrado su ancla. No importa lo que pasó o pasara, uno de ellos necesitaba un hombro donde apoyarse después de la tormenta y Natasha estaba feliz de ser ella quien lo haga. Y si alguna vez ella lo necesitan, sabía que podía contar con Tony. Porque están rotos pero ellos dos armaban el rompecabezas.

Un hacker caza recompensas y una asesina letal... Era una combinación que llevaba a los problemas pero ellos se las van a arreglar para solucionarlos, junto con su nueva familia.

Los Vengadores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron esto. Espero escribir pronto otra historia sobre esta misma, si no, saben que seguire en el mundo de los fics tanto como me permita mi vida escolar o laboral pues pronto empiezo la universidad.
> 
> Los quiero a todos ustedes.
> 
> Atentamente.
> 
> StarkSkywalker15


End file.
